Last Song
by Resting-Madness
Summary: Being famous takes lies. Not just lies to the public but lies to yourself about who you really are, what you like, the things you do. What would be so bad about telling the truth? Also HieixKurama
1. News Flash: Rocket Hanabi no Love Song

Disclaimers: I don't own Yuyu Hakusho or any of the characters mentioned in this fic. I also don't own any of the songs mentioned, they belong to their rightful singers. I also make no money from this work of fiction, its just for fun.

...

When a tell tale squink caught Hiei's ear he knew his job on the floor was finished. Shuffling his bucket of water to the next room he can hear his best friend lurking about in one of the storage closets.

"Kuronue turn the radio up, I'm cleaning on nothing back here!" He shouts to the other.

His reply is some type of grunt which means the male was already in that room, cd between his lips- still in the case, while he changes the other one out. When a loud blast of music fills the short males ears, he rolls his eyes in boredom. Moving the bucket of water over to the cleaned room they set the stereo up in, Hiei shoves the door open a bit more receiving a questioning look from his friend.

"Just leave on the radio!" He shouts over the music. "I'm tired of hearing the same-!" the radio's volume is lowered causing Hiei to awkwardly drop his tone. "Things." He ends.

Parting his lips so the cd case falls into his hands, Kuronue says. "And you think I'm not?" Setting all objects in hand down on top of the sound system, he turns on the f.m. radio. "I've been in here deciding over the same things for ten minutes."

Why am I not surprised. Getting annoyed that he's been the only one really doing work today he sighs. "Just check the water temperatures and we can go after my last room."

With a thumbs up that looked more like a flip-off from his friend, Hiei wheeled the bucket down the hall.

(This song is from America- called Living La Vida Loca) Announces the radio personality.

Smiling the dark haired male turns it up a bit more so Hiei can hear it in the back.

She's in to superstition, black cats and voodoo dolls, I've got a preminition that girls gonna make me fall.

Walking along the shiny wooden hall of the building, Kuronue goes into the storage closet to grab the thermometor and a wooden paddle incase one of the temps in the tub is over 44.

"Upside down, inside out- livin la vida loca." He sings casually as he cruises through each room checking on the waters heat level. "She'll push and pull you down, livin la vida loca." His English isn't so good, neither is Hiei's for that matter but that doesn't stop a true musician from learning any song he hears.

"Her lips are devil red!" Sings Hiei suddenly beside him in the hall, mop handle subbing as his microphone.

"And her skins the color moca!" Kuronue chimes into the top of the paddle.

"She will wear you out!" They scream in unis. "Livin la vida loca, livin la vida loca!"

Laughing, they move away from each other to finish their jobs.

"Hiei, are you almost done!"

"I wanna check the bathroom first, just hang on."

"What?!" He leans more in the shorter males direction in attempts to hear him over the music but Hiei was done talking, already at his location.

The raven haired male mouthed the song as he walked through the bathroom checking the soap and toilet paper, he was about to leave after a brief sweep when he noticed that one of the doors was closed and he was sure he left them all open when he came in a half hour ago. Walking closer Hiei cocks his head, brows furrowed in question. He doesn't much believe in ghost, and he's never once heard any stories about haunted onsens so then...

"Aaaahh! More, yes..."

Wide-eyed he wonders if he heard what he thought he did.

"Aaah! Aaahhh!"

Mouth agape in disbelief, he kneels down to the floor ducking his head low enough to peek a bit under the stall and to his surprise there are two of the other men that work in the bathhouse, on hands and knees, fucking like dogs! Staggering backward making to watch out for his bucket as he leaves the bathroom, Hiei dashes down the hall to wherever Kuronue has located himself.

Feeling the oldman death grip drop down on his forearm he bellows. "What the hell? I'm not that eager to leave."

"Just come on, they might be done." Says Hiei with urgency.

The two rush down the hall to where the bathrooms are located and opening the door Hiei instructs his friend to lay down on the floor with him, and before he can say anything about it his ears prick up with sounds of sex. Miming with a pointed finger he asks-

"Are they?"

Nodding, Hiei presses a finger to his lips telling his friend to be silent. They watched for about three minutes, nearly losing it when they hear the banging sounds from the stall walls.

"How long can they keep that up?" Wonders Hiei in a quiet voice.

Kuronue shakes his head, but as all good things it came to an end with a loud moan from both men. Scrambling to their feet the two youngest workers at the onsen hurry down the hall to act inconspicuous startled when only moments after they arrived in the room where they keep the radio, the two men that gave theirselves a little break in the bathroom came walking by.

"Hiei," says the man with a thick mustach. "Clean stall four, someone spilled something back there. Don't be careless."

"Alright."

"Get your things together and go when you're done."

Kuronue nods. Both boys follow the two mens path away from the door and down the hall while looking at them from around the frame.

"Hn. They've got some nerve telling me to clean that up."

"Maybe you should blackmail them into some extra cash- you know, tell them what made it dirty."

"Yeah right, managers are shitheads." Walking out into the hall, he grabs his bucket and mop.

"You're not actually gonna clean that up?"

"Do I have a choice? We can't afford to lose this job right now if we're gonna put a cd together. Even Yusuke and Koenma took on jobs they hate just to make some money."

"Dreams cost money, I know." He rolls his eyes. "But cleaning up sex gunk is disgusting. I'm gonna gather our stuff, see you outside."

"Uh huh."

...

"I'm gonna burn my skin off when I go home." Hiei says walking out. "Should anyone have that much... fliud in them." He shakes his arms out like the stuff jumped on him during the battle to clean it up.

"Don't shake that stuff on me." Says his tall friend stepping two paces to his right.

"Whatever." He stuffs his hands into his jeans pocket. "If you'd of just done your job like you were told we'd of been gone ages ago."

"Yap, yap, yap."

Climbing onto the train the two take out their cards running them through the billing system. Sometimes it doesn't pay to live in a different area from where you work, but the rent for his apartment is much cheaper in Kochi than it would be in Matsuyama which is why he and Kuronue bought cards to pay the fee of both to and from the Dogo Onsen. They take a seat and watch the semi-city turn into a bit more greenery as they reach the southern part of Ehime prefecture. Hiei stared at some bratty kid that had his eyes on him which was fine as far as the shorter male was concerned because with Kuronue gone for the day, cd player in his lap earphones shutting out the sounds on the train, he had nothing better to do than stare, really. He isn't really surprised that the kid is looking, though, most people find the starburst of white in his hair a little fixating but when the kid pulled down a lid giving him some smartass sass, he knew the kid was just being a pest so he turned his attention out the window.

Nudging his friend with his elbow, Hiei leans over whispering when the taller male removed the earphone.

"I don't think I'll be able to make practice tonight, call Yusuke and tell him its canceled."

"Why?"

"I just remembered that I have to go see Yukina in the hospital later."

"Oh." Returning his phone to his ear, he nods to say he'll do it.

Yukina is Hiei's twin sister and she's been very sick lately, the girl developed an illness when she was 15 and the doctors haven't been able to sustain the disease from going to other parts of her body yet so the girls been in and out of the hospital for years trying this treatment and that but nothing seems to be working. And with all this in and out the medical bill is ridiculous. So you can say that Hiei is trying to be famous for two reasons, his passion for singing and to get money for his sister before the hospital just starts refusing treatments on her. That can't happen.

(Now exiting station B5-1. Kochi.) Says the p.a. system.

Standing, the two boys exit the train and part ways. Hiei hurried into his apartment hearing the phone ringing from down the hall. It could only be his mother calling to make sure he was coming to see his sister, but when Yukina is feeling up to it she calls herself, mostly just to say don't worry about me go be with you friends a phone call is enough, things like that.

Snapping up the phone he says "Hello?" A bit out of breath.

"Hiei," his mother. "Hiei the doctor finally got the diagnosis for your sister."

"What's wrong with her?" He's shaking off his work clothes as he talks, manuevering the phone around his actions.

"They say its a bacteria in the stem of her brain, they don't know when it happened but it explains the headaches she's been getting and nose bleeds."

"I know." He rushed into his tiny bedroom grabbing the first thing he saw to put on. "Can it be treated?"

"Yes, thank God now that they've found out what's wrong with her. But," her voice became a bit sadder. "The opperation is going to cost us greatly."

Hiei hates what this has done to the family- well, minus his father who left before they were even born, but before Yukina got sick things were going pretty good; their mother has a job at a dress shop that pulls in pretty okay money for two people since the girl was shy about moving out of the house but their mother was fine with it and loved the company of one of her children still around, but when Yukina fainted at work and the hospital couldn't figure out what it was their sweet laughing mother became quiet and worried all the time. Even while Yukina smiled and joked it didn't work, but now that they've found the problem things will go back to normal and he can get himself out of a financial hole as well as his family.

Pressing the phone to his ear using his shoulder, he zips his fly then shoves his feet into his boots at the door as he heads out telling his mother he was on his way. Taking a cab because its quicker, Hiei dashed into the hospital past a little girl who was crying because she had to get a shot and her mother who is trying to calm her down to tell her that everything is alright, then past a man who had a nasty cough and probably should have had it looked at a long time ago, two women who seem perfectly fine to a set of triplets, two of them rubbing their brothers back to comfort him. Stopping at the front desk, he was about to ask the woman where his sister is but his mother met him there.

"Mother, is she alright?"

The woman nods, her frost blue bangs came down over her eyes as she grabbed her son into a hug. "I'm just so glad they found the problem and can fix it but Hiei..." She trailed off.

"What?"

"Its gonna leave Yukina somewhat... different."

Shaking his head confused he looks at his mother. "What does that mean? She's going to be retarded?"

"The doctor said there was no way around it, the damage has been going on for too long."

Yukina... He bares his teeth angrily. "I'll get the money, mother don't worry about that. But everything will be ok, she's a fighter- all the Yeoh's are, remember?"

"Yes... you're right Hiei." She gripped him into another hug and sobbed silently.

That was seven months ago... Since then Hiei's been evicted from his apartment so he moved back home- so much for leaving being the sollution to solve the food bill, but then Kuronue offered to let his friend live with him and he gladly took the offer. Things have slowly been working their way to comfortable living for both Hiei and his mother, though, she takes a lot of time off to look after her daughter who walked out of surgery with a new wheelchair since her legs have been paralzyed in the opperation but as far as mentality the girl doesn't seem any different from the way she's always been- minus a few name slip ups but its easy to accept over her being completely gone to them.

Now the twins are together at an outdoor cafe having lunch with Yusuke the drummer in Hiei's indie band.

"Mmm." The girls face lights up. "Hiei have you tried the lemon cake here, its delicious." She offered a bite to her brother who took it.

"What about me?" Begs Yusuke, mostly teasing the girl.

Laughing, she takes another bite from the cake. "And some for Yusuke."

"Thank you."

"Well?" She asks them.

Hiei swallows hard. "Hn. A little rich for my taste."

"I like it. I'll remember to buy you some next time I wanna butter you up."

Placing a hand to her mouth the blue haired girl begins to laugh. "Yusuke, you're such a flirt."

"Yeah, Yusuke" chimes Hiei foot extending out kicking the male. "Wanna tone it down a little."

"Oh Hiei, I don't mind. It's kind of hard getting compliments when you're in a wheelchair you know, so let him flirt if he wants to."

The dark haired drummer just laughed it off, sticking his tongue out to the singer.

"Oh that reminds me, have you guys seen this flyer?" Reaching into her bag, the 17 year old produces a poster that she hands to her brother.

Hiei takes it looking it over. "A bar is holding a contest for hopefull bands that want to showcase their talent this weekend at Abarai Bar in Matsuyama."

Yusuke cranes his neck to look at the piece of paper as well. "I know where that bar is, Koenma lives near there. I wonder why that jerk didn't say anything." He thinks to himself, finger and thumb on his chin while he gazes at the sky.

"Hiei."

"Hm?" He cast his red eyed gaze to his sisters winter blue. Her looks are clearly from their mother whereas Hiei is the spitting image of his father- not that he's ever seen him to know but how else could he explain the way he looks.

"I know your band will win, and then you guys can finally make it big."

"Thank you. But to make it, you have to have a song."

"So what have you been doing all this time? Don't tell me you've been fooling around?"

Hiei shakes his head about to explain when Yusuke butts in.

"Naah, Hiei mostly just riffs while we play." Before the shorter male could kick him again, he goes on to say. "But see, he's so good he doesn't need words yet." He waves his hands in defense.

"A song..." Hiei says to himself.

"Well, you can just write about things in your life." Suggest the girl. "Most of the bands I've heard sing about things that have happened to them."

Hiei looked thoughtfully to the sky. Things from real life... "I've got just the thing."

6 6 6 6

Kuronue's laughter jumped from the small living room directly into Hiei's ear in the bedroom. "Hiei you've gotta come watch this, its funny as hell."

"As if your cackling wasn't enough to say that." Mutters the male, pencil in his mouth. He's been working on lyrics for a song since lunch yesterday and so far he's getting some where- he at least has a chorus and a couple lines for verses but nothing to really make a full song. How long should a song be when you're in a rock band? A couple verses, three chorus's and maybe a bridge.

Shuffling in the room brought his attention at his friend swaggering in. Kneeling down beside him, chin on his shoulder the raven haired male asks. "Working hard?"

"You know I am."

"Mm hmm... You should come take a break and watch some tv with me."

"I want to make a song, that contest is in three days and we don't have anything."

"Alright, alright. Let's see what you have so far." He snatches the paper then stands up to ensure his short friend can't reach it. Clearing his throat, he reads aloud. "Its almost embarrassing, I've fallen for you... A crew sees cringed knees! Hiei, I thought you were writing a song not gay porn."

"It's not 'gay porn'." He managed to snatch the paper back. "Yukina said that most bands write about experiences they've had, so I thought it would be kind of funny to write about when we saw Gessho and Iematsu in the bathroom that time at work. But I can't seem to go beyond that part of the song."

"Ahaha, you're a bully. Do you think when they hear the song they'll know it was them?"

"I hope not, we still need that job." He has a fiendish smirk on his face, though, kind of hopeful that the guys would know.

"I can help you out, come on sit down."

Taking a seat, he hands his friend the pencil and the two of them work through the night.


	2. News Flash: Bar Looking for IT New Band

Author's Note: Did I mention to please forgive the errors grammer, tenses, etc.. I've got issues. Ahaha, thanks.

...

The reason I didn't tell you was because this is a scam- plus, we don't have a song." Says the keyboard playing grouch of the group. Koenma wasn't what you would call the most together guy when it comes to social matters but as far as his playing goes he's top notch, not to mention he can play a mean trumpet so even without the social ediquette one normally needs Koenma's a really good person to have in their little gang.

Right now they're sitting in the males apartment, Hiei and Kuronue, after they got off work that afternoon. The two of them were barely alive enough to catch the right train that morning after they spent all night on the lyrics to their first song. But with the lyrics perfect and the task of music at hand the two of them agreed that they at least needed to be signed up so they can play otherwise it will all have been for nothing, and they're sitting here listening to their friend tell them that the competition is a scam! That's just gotta be a lie.

Koenma slid the paper back over to the tallest in the group with a shaking of his head as he gets up to get another cup of what they guessed to be a coke. "I'll bet you the competition is for a bunch of drunkards to sit around and laugh during karaoke night, while all these willing hopefuls give them free live music."

"But so what if it is," says Kuronue. "We might get lucky and there could be a talent scout there and he'd hear us play- sign us and we'd be big."

Koenma cocked a brow to that as it seemed highly unlikely. Opening the fridge he grabs a soda then holds it up as if to ask 'you want one?' Both boys shake their heads so he returns to the table. "No one gets famous over night, Kuro."

"That ugly guy-" he fishes for the name. "Kuwabara! He got famous over night."

"Yeah, and that idiot can't even really sing." Adds Hiei.

"We don't have a song." Insists the pianist.

"We do." Fishing through his backpack, Hiei pulls out a piece of paper. Sliding it across the table to Koenma he nods to Kuronue as if to say 'I knew that would shut him up.'

Koenma looked over the lyrics of the song quickly then cocking a brow at the content he looks it over again slower this time. "This is disgusting. I take back what I said, we'll either be laughed off the stage or beaten up before we can make a break for the door."

Hiei scoffed at that. "Or, they'll get the joke and like the song."

"What joke? That we're all gay and willing to say it openly."

The room got quiet each member of the nameless band looking at one another. With a hefty sigh, Koenma looked down at the song again. "...Its different I'll give you that much."

"Then you'll sign us up?" Asks the shorter male not showing any kind of hope in his tone; he doesn't wanna sway the keyboard players desicion.

"...I'll sign us up. But we have to start practicing this... whatever you wanna call it as soon as possible because the competion is too close and last thing we want is to look unprofessional in front of all of those people- especially when Hiei is a foreigner."

Kuronue laughed a bit. Hiei cleared his throat.

Looking at them quizzically, Koenma smiles asking. "What's so funny?"

"There's a problem with the plan."

"...Which is?"

"We can't really practice right now." Explains the pale guitarist.

"Why not?"

"We don't have music. It took Hiei and me all night on the lyrics alone- we were almost late for work."

"My heart bleeds for you." Mocked the brunet. "Seriously guys, I'm not signing us up if we're not ready. Maybe someday we can get enough money together to rent a studio and we can make our own music but for right now we're not ready."

"Bullshit!" Snaps Hiei. "Do you know how much it costs to rent out a studio? We'll be on the streets in no time. We have to do this now."

"But without music-.." starts Koenma but he's cut off.

"We'll get together and make some noise until something comes to us." Snapping up the song from the table, he stuffs it back into his backpack then stands from the table. "Come on Kuro, we'll call Yusuke and meet at his house since he's not living in an apartment. Koenma can join us when he's ready." He glares at the male before turning to leave.

Kuronue shrugs off Hiei's attitude knowing that his best friend has all the right in the world to be angry at the male but at the same time they still need Koenma. "Just try to be open for whatever we have and Hiei will cool off."

"Yeah right. The guys got a mean streak when he's angry this won't pass until the competition is over. But yeah, I'll be there after work."

"Good boy." He pats the male on the head snickering at the aggitated grumble.

Koenma may be second oldest but he's got a face like a baby really: no scars from a nasty childhood of running and playing, no sharpness under his jaw the only masculine thing about him are his near amber colored eyes and even then his high pitched voice takes away from it.

"I'll give you a call, right." Taking a long drink from the males soda, Kuronue hurries out of the apartment after Hiei.

Koenma slumped in his seat. "Vanilla... Hn." He recalls the title of the song at the top of the page. "Only Hiei would be bold enough to try and get away with something like that." Tapping his finger on the table top he adds softly. "I just hope this works out for us."

Down on the streets Kuronue steps off the elevator then cranes his neck to see over the crowd- then recalling that his little buddy is in fact, 'little' coming in at 5'4'' he aims his gaze a bit lower. Spotting the little mope with his head down and hands in his pockets, he runs to catch up to him.

"Hiei, hey Hiei!" He moved a man from his path over to the side then dashed across the street to catch up with the male. "Ahaha, you're quick for a shortie." He ruffles the males hair. "Why are you so mad? He said he'd sign us up."

"It has nothing to do with the competition, but what he said is kind of true."

"About what? Being gay?"

"No. Me being a foreigner." He stops walking then looks up at the greying sky. "What if they only see the fact that I'm Chinese and don't really listen to the music beyond my name."

"So don't tell them your last name. Just go up there and introduce yourself as Hiei." He shrugged. "You've lived here for five years; what makes you think anyone still looks at you like an outsider?"

"Yeah, but you never know when it comes to things like this."

"Mmm." Glancing at the path before them, he perks up. "You sound like you need some nurishment; let's get a burger or something and we can think about music while we eat."

Hiei casts his red gaze up at his friend, then sighed. "Fine. I think I may already have something in mind though."

Yusuke raised his sticks overhead then tapped them together. "One. Two. Three." He starts the back beat and is then joined by Kuronue, then Hiei on base; Koenma wasn't there yet because he had to stay a little late at work which is a good thing since he'll be getting a little extra cash out of it.

"You're an honest moralist, you trace me with your pretty finger," Hiei rolls his eyes when he hears Yusuke laugh but he continues to sing. "I'm a pure terrorist, your thoughts are rising like a revolution." Hiei shakes his head and stops playing. "Something's missing. It just seems too close to what that other guy did."

Yusuke chuckled, scratching his head with the drum stick. "I thought we were biting off him anyway, so shouldn't it sound close."

"No." Hiei snipped the males words off completely. "Maybe if we switch the arrangement just a little."

"Hey Hiei," says Yusuke tapping his stick lightly on the drum. "I don't know about these lyrics, it sounds like you're trying to rape somebody."

"Hn. Blame him for that." He casts en eye at the trying to attempt innocent Kuronue. "And it isn't a rape song, its about two guys falling in love by mistake only one isn't as frightened of it as the other."

Yusuke makes a face of consideration, then he looks between the two of them with a knowing smile. "Guys that's so cute." Doing his almost trademark laugh, he adds. "You don't have to sing out confessions of the heart, I'm your friend too you know you can tell me about it."

"Shut up, idiot, and start the count down." Chides Hiei.

With a shrug, he says in a teasing tone. "Alright, lover boy." He merely laughed at Hiei's snarl. "One. Two. Three."

They begin to play when Koenma startles them by yanking open the garage door.

"Shit Koenma, wanna knock first." Barks Yusuke holding a hand over his frightened heart.

"I'm sorry. But I rushed over the minute work let out." He closed the large metal door behind him then walked over to his band. "I signed us up and in the nick of time too since there were only two other spots left open out of the five."

"Did you see who else was playing?" Asks the drummer.

"Yeah, a bunch of guys that are used to playing at bars and things- of course. They probably all have the same thoughts as these two." He meant the being signed so they didn't have to waste money on studio rentals. "So how far have we gotten."

"Kuronue wrote the music so we're just seeing if the two fit together."

"Oh." Taking the sheet handed to him by Hiei, Koenma looks it over. "So does it fit?"

Yusuke shrugged. "Didn't make it past the first verse."

"I just wanna check the arrangement over, it might need a rewrite... or something else that's missing because it just sounds a little flat." Hiei bites down on his bottom lip while looking the paper over.

"Start playing and we'll see if I can add to it." Asks the pianist.

So once again, Yusuke started them with the count down and they began to play. Koenma listened to them for a minute then looked over the sheet music and began to play his bar on the keyboard. Shaking his head, he began to see what Hiei meant. It sounds really flat almost painful. Switching the sound of the keyboard to something a little higher he chose to do a trumbone; playing the bar again he snapped his fingers.

"That's what's missing!" He shouted over the music.

The three of them stopped playing to give him their full attention.

"The reason the song sounds so flat is because there's no real tempo to it but that straight line." Taking the papers from his fellow band members, Koenma grabs a pen then jots some notes onto a few of the papers. "Let me take this home with me so I can work on it. When I bring it back you'll see the difference and we'll reherse until the competition."

"Alright."

"I'm gonna need you to stay over Hiei so we can do lyrics over head."

Nodding the vocalist removes the guitar strap from over his shoulder placing the instrument back in its case. Watching his friend do so, Kuronue removes his as well.

"This mean practice is over?"

"No. It just means we have more work to do." Says Koenma. "Just work on your cords for memory sake and we'll fix the sound of it tomorrow."

"Right."

"And Hiei."

"Sing, I know." He was glad for Koenma, since the male did have the most experience in band, although, Hiei wasn't exactly sure if school band counted.

"Alright people, let's do this." Koenma gave Yusuke the signal and they began to play. For anyone listening outside of the small garage it sounds a mess but inside the brunet can hear surprising success.

...

"Aishite mo ii kai? Yureru yoru ni," mutters Kuronue as he walks home alone that night after practice.

His and Hiei's song is actually pretty catchy; at least they'll have that going for them if nothing else. Maybe it'll tank that night and end up like those comercial jingles, irritating at first but then you begin to hum it to the point of singing it and next thing you know you've bought the cd. He shrugs that off because they have yet to have a cd. The four of them have had this little gathering of music for about three years and they're only now getting an actual song together. How will they ever make a cd with what little they have to work with. Hard work comes easy to some, impossibly slow with others. But Kuronue never considered his self to be a slow worker, he was fast pace and planned to stay as such. He was the one who snagged Hiei from the streets his first day in Japan, he was the one who got him a job with him at the Dogo onsen but Hiei was the one who told him that he could sing if he wanted to play with him some time. Then came Yusuke, Hiei met him in school, and after that Koenma, Yusuke recommended him. They've all been tight since.

"Hn. 'Held in the shaking night'. That sounds so familiar to a lot of lovers when you really think about it." He turns a corner at the bridge and stops abruptly as a small thin piece of rolled paper is placed before his nose. Looking at the person offering a little night fun, Kuronue smiles at him taking the thin roll. "Got a light?"

"When don't I?" Says a scratched voice before a flicker and flame sat down on the tip of the smoke. Watching the slender male enjoy his gift, the provider wrapped an arm around the males shoulders. "You free tonight?"

"No." Says the guitarist. "And I have to feed my ferret." He sniffs. Handing the roll back to the man, he smiles blowing out the held cloud into the night sky.

He pressed it to his lips as though he were kissing the very person that gave it back after kissing it first. "That's a shame." Releasing his grip, he adds. "Later then."

"Yeah." Lifting a hand he continues to his shared home.

The green painted door pushes open. Kuronue slips out of his boots and into some dark blue slippers. Walking through the tiny hall he turns right into the kitchen to grab a bag of food for his pet who, when hearing the door open, ran straight for whomever did it.

"Hey Bayuu," he scratches the animal under its chin receiving happy little chirps. "You're hungry right?" He sets a bowl on the counter for the pepper colored animal then walks into the living room, turns on the tv then sits down heavily on the couch with a sigh of relief to have a seat. Koenma is a bigger slave driver than Hiei when they're at work. Flipping channels he stops when the news comes up about the band contest in Matsuyama.

(It's being said that the famous producer Sawada Ichigo will be there to put his keen senses to work to find Japan's next new IT band. But there is no garauntee to this information but if I were trying to make it big I would take this word seriously and really put something together. Here is a famous face that would like to wish luck to all the new up and coming talent tomorrow night.)

Kuronue groaned when that male bowser Kuwabara came onto the screen, big ugly grin plastered to his face.

(Hello Mrs. Takani,) addressing the camera now he then says. (Hey everybody! Kuwabara Kazuma here just wanting to wish the bands a good luck out there because in this industry you've gotta be a step above the rest of them.) He grinned again, then put up the peace sign on both hands.

(Kuwabara-san, do you think you'll give a performance that night?) Asks Mrs. Takani.

(Well sure if that's a request. Heh heh, I'd do anything for a pretty lady.) Mrs. Takani hardly seemed flattered but she offered up an awkward giggle. (Hi Mom! Hey Misha Yumi- we're friends you know.)

"Hn. If he's so famous why is he still giving shout outs like some fucking fanboy." Turning off the tv, he drops his head onto the back of the seat. Breathing in deep, he smiles feeling the effects of his little night friend buzz through his body. Shotetsu always has the best stuff. Thinks the male. "Oh gooooooood! I wanna be famous!" He shouts to the ceiling.

The ferret leapt from the counter to the floor then snaked its way onto his owners lap. Setting his hand on top of the animals warm body he gives it a light petting. Humming softly he drifts off just as the animal does.

In another part of the city Koenma lays out an extra futon on his floor beside his bed for Hiei. The two of them were working late on the music for the song and luckily Yusuke records every session for just such purposes. They've got at least 12 tracks without lyrics to them so if this competition did anything for them they will probably have to write more songs to go with them because writing out new music would take longer than they had. Hiei doesn't wanna be some 40 year old rockstar creeping his fans out when they find out what age he is after they've been tossing phone number filled panties on the stage- if rock bands get that kind of thing.

"I like the way it sounds but what about everyone else?"

"What about them? Hiei, we'll have what every other band doesn't-.."

"An actual band geek?" Comments the male though not in any mocking kind of way.

Koenma's brow twitched. "No. I mean a trumpet player."

"It is different..." Getting cozy, he closes his eyes. "We'll give it a try and if they laugh us off stage- so what, at least we showed them something different."

Getting cozy as well with the exception of closing his eyes, Koenma says. "That's the spirit. But It'd be just our luck to have them steal it."

Hiei snickered before dropping off to sleep.

...

Kuwabara stepped onto the stage, microphone in one hand the other held out toward a teen that just got finished playing with his band. "That was awesome!" He exaggerated. "Give it up for Long Shot everybody!"

The men and women at the bar applaud loudly for them as they exit the stage. The tiny bar was surprisingly packed in for just a bunch of starter bands to be playing but then again the groupies know to start early these days. Hiei and his nameless band are standing around in the back of the bar trying to locate where the managers were- if any were in the building at all because with Kuwabara there all they can see are the media. Each band sounded good but similar in sound, Hiei noticed. They may have a good chance at this after all. Cracking his knuckles for the seventh time since arriving, Hiei ran his hand through his spiked up hair wishing he hadn't put so much crap in it to keep it up, he feels like a rejected troll doll! But Kuro told him that its punk rock.

"This next band is called, Drop so everybody make some noise for them!"

Again the crowd claps, some people that already know them personally begin to scream. Yusuke nudges Koenma on the side then shouts over the music. "Maybe you were right about this being a joke, since they got Kuwabara to host it!"

Koenma laughed as he placed his ear plugs back in. He may like music but some of these guys just sounded a mess and most of the time it was just guitar solo's or drums, where was the singing where is the stage presence? Possers just looking for money.

"Everybody jump!" Screamed the vocalist as he began to do as he asked of the crowd. The place went completely stupid at that point.

That does it. Thinks the short male parting his way through the crowd. He needs to get drunk and real quick if he was gonna survive this night; he's glad his mother told Yukina she couldn't come, this isn't the kind of place for someone like her not to mention she'd be crushed.

"I'll have three beers, please." He pinches between his eyes to staunch a headache that's trying to creep up on him.

"I need to see some I.D."

"What for, don't I look 20?"

The bartender cocked a brow at him with a smirk. "You look about 12." He snickers.

"I'm not a kid!"

"I'm still gonna need to see some I.D."

Growling, Hiei shakes his head. "Fine, just give me a soda or something."

"No soda. Want some water instead?"

Glaring at the man, Hiei removes himself from the stool then walks back to his group. I don't know what's worse, being short or being under aged. Dodging an elbow, he makes it back to his friends in one piece. "Kuro'," he grabs the males arm. "Get me a beer."

"Okay."

"Next group is... heh, well, there's no name written here just Hiei and three other guys." Looking out into the crowd, Kuwabara says. "Can't think of a name? That's pretty sad."

"I'll show him sad." Barks Yusuke.

Grabbing his friends shoulder, Koenma shakes his head. "Forget it, let's just play."

The four of them make their way to the stage and set up.

"Wow, dreams are starting younger these days." Says Kuwabara to Hiei.

The male just ignored him, at least he tried to because Kuwabara bent over to wish him a rather rude good luck by saying. "Don't worry if you get scared shortie, this is really for grown-ups anyway."

Definitely being short. He answers his own question from earlier. Grabbing the mic, he looks back at Yusuke to tell him that they'd start on his signal. "Our band may not have a name, but we'll provide more than a name to label the next 'one hit wonder'." He looks at Kuwabara and the crowd laughs a bit. Nodding to Yusuke the count starts and they begin to play.

Koenma woke the room up with the volume of the trumpet. At first the crowd didn't appear to be feeling them all that much, but the longer they heard them sing they began to clap and really get into it, especially the provocative lyrics and the way Hiei touched the microphone stand when singing them.

"Is it okay to love, too? In the shaking night, It's good as it is... More..." He moans. "You are..." He cut his words as if to say it was too good. "As those almost maddening hips I've gotten used to melt us together You are...My...keeper" The song came to an end and the room lit up with screams.

In the back room of the place a man smokes a cigar. Setting it in the ash tray he points a finger out the little window and says. "I don't know what that is, but he has it."


	3. News Flash: Sawada Records Finds Band

"Kampai!" They all toast as they raise their glasses in the air. Hiei's group decided to go out for drinks after their victory at the bar. It was pretty close with that one group 'Dead in Winter' but when the crowd started screaming the short males name they knew they had it. Kuwabara made some pretty snide jokes still about the boys height when handing him a check of 5 thousand dollars so they could rent some time in KISS Studio, Kuwabara's label, to make a cd for themselves. Its a real deal!

Taking a swig of his drink Hiei scrunches his nose in protest. "Why do I always get this fruity crap. I've had beer before."

"Because, even though Koenma has the face, in reality" Kuronue grabs the boys chin. "You're the baby in the group. Which means Chuhai is the beer for you."

Pulling his face away, he sneers at the taller male but continues to sip his fruit flavored beer.

Koenma holds the check up to the light as if trying to make sure its the real thing. With a low whistle he says. "Do you know how much studio time we're gonna get with this money?"

"How 'bout none for now." He plucks the check from the brunets hand.

"Hey!"

"This money doesn't belong to us." Says the slender male.

Yusuke reaches up with one hand placing it on the males forehead while setting his other hand to his own. "Huh, he's actually cooler than me."

"I think what Yusuke means is, have you lost your mind? We're talking about really making an album here."

"Yeah. I can already see buckets of fans lining up to buy it." Says Yusuke still touching his forehead.

Shaking his head, Kuronue hands it over to Hiei, who cocks a questioning brow at his friends motive, the pale male continues to say. "This money is great sure, but we can maybe make some more some other time."

"Really? 5000 dollars? Where are we gonna get that." Koenma folds his arms over his chest. "We need that money to get us started."

"Koen' Hiei needs it more. His family is seriously in debt because of Yuki's illness a while back. This will catch them up and then some- its only right." He stares the brunet down. "We all love her and Hiei's mother and it would suck to watch them continue to suffer when they don't have to... We'll make more money some-..."

Koenma holds up a hand. "You're right. She was the one who said we should go out for it."

Hiei looked at his best friend in a new light. He knew he cared about him but he didn't really know how much. "Thank you."

"No problem. But now we need to think of a way to make quick cash." Tossing an arm around Hiei he says in a sly voice. "After all the screams you got last night, maybe you oughta sell your body for the cash."

Deep friendship? Maybe not.

Removing the males arm, he says. "Don't count on it."

"Waitress! Another round!" Calls Yusuke.

"Yes. Right away." Says a girl with a notepad and side turned hat.

"Maybe we should play live- you know, like those guys with violins do."

"I don't think that works for rock music, we'd look like tools." Comments Koenma.

Scoffing, Kuronue shrugs. "You and Hiei were taught classically, so you play that keyboard and he'll play acoustic."

Hiei shakes his head. "Forget it."

"Than what?" Asks Yusuke wishing that they could just use the money they have right here, right now and they can give Hiei's family money some other time, but he knew that wouldn't be fair. It was Yukina who brought up the competition, Yukina who had them work hard enough to actually get a song out there and- well, it was actually Hiei's singing that allowed them to win, but still they are twins so it should count as points.

"For now we focus on our songs, we've already got the sound we just need words." With a shrug, Hiei adds. "We'll somehow go from there, maybe we can book gigs at bars like those other bands if we all agree that a good percent of our paychecks will go towards the band."

"I'm in." Says Kuronue easily.

"Same here."

The waitress sets their cans, bottles and glasses down as well as the check.

"...Under one condition."

They look at the grouchy brunet with question.

"No more songs about sex."

"Aha. You don't think that was our edge?" Asks Hiei with a smirk on his face.

"Not really," he cocks his head back and forth. "The fact that people wanted to sleep with you and the song made them think about that, sure, but we don't wanna be that kind of group." He says in a tight hiss of a voice. "We're not a boy band!"

"Okay, okay." Nearing groans. "Then you help think up the lyrics this time since you've never been... well, intimate with anyone before." Says the dark haired male with the length.

"Best idea you've come up with all night."

"Mm." Sounds Yusuke to get their attention while downing his can of beer. "We'd better get home then because if I'm late one more time, walking papers."

"Yeah." Says Koenma.

They all stand to leave, legs swinging over to the other side of the bench they're seated on. They replace their sneakers or boots before leaving the bar with their noisy little chatter of speaking.

The next morning. The two Ryokan workers have come to a brief pause in their morning shift and are taking a break in one of the baths to relax them since they were unintentionally up late last night being a little tipsy from the high of actually winning the small contest to the small buzz from the beers they had. The two friends cracked up to the shower together and joked and teased when helping wash one another. This is uncommon for either of them because in all of their friendship they've never had any type of sexual urge for each other but it didn't stop them from kissing now and then while picking on parts of the other male that are different from their own. This later ended with the two of them singing the lyrics to that song Kuwabara did with Misha Yumi and the two of them sang it just as jacked up as they hear the red head doing it and by the end of it all they crashed in the same bed and slept till the alarm shot them up.

"It really sucks to be working here and not get to see a single shred of skin." Says the taller male.

Hiei gives him an exhausted glance then closes his eyes to let the water sooth his body and mind. "You didn't have to take a cleaning job, serve tea and snacks." He shrugged. "Give massages if you wanna see people naked."

"Eeh," he waves those ideas off. "Have you ever felt a massage from me, you're doing more harm than good and I don't serve tea. Besides they prefer that women do that."

"You're alright to look at."

"In drag?"

Wincing, Hiei remarks. "Good point."

About ready to fall asleep, Hiei shakes off the tired then stands. "Back to work."

"Mm." He gets out of the tub as well.

Giving their bodies a once over they put their uniforms back on, leaving the towels in their hair. There was always a chance that they could get fired doing that sort of thing but its never come up in the employee meetings so maybe it isn't grounds for dismissal. Pushing his bucket into the hall, Hiei flicks a finger telling his friend to fill the tub once he's done cleaning it in the next room. The morning went along quietly as expected when working in a place populated by people that over weigh your own age greatly and since the two of them tended to travel away from one another how could it not be quiet a lot of the time. When the work was done and the two boys were on their ways home they side tracked to Abarai bar in hopes of getting permission to perform there once again.

Izumo shook his head when the two males asked about any open slots to perform at his bar again. It just wasn't possible since it conflicted with their usual entertainment. He just can't let any old starter band come into his bar to play each week- he might lose customers. He knew it was a bad idea to hold that competition here but KISS payed them a lot of money to do so.

"Just one time." Kuronue holds up a finger as if the manager is dense as to just how much one is.

"Can't do it." He lowers a seat to the floor. "But hey! Maybe the bar up the street takes musicians, you should try asking them."

Giving the male the stink eye, the two band mates walk out with their hopes a bit shot. But he did suggest the bar up the street but was the place even any good and what kind of crowd goes there?

Kicking a stone across the street Hiei stuffs his hands in to his pants pocket with a roll of his eyes. "This place probably isn't even the type of bar we're looking for, just a bunch of old guys sipping sake while flirting with waitresses; I'm sure the last thing they want is to be bombarded with rock music." Hurrying across the lightly trafficed street the two friends walk into an empty bar.

"You never know. Hello?!" Calls the taller of the them. "Is anyone here yet?"

"Who leaves the door unlocked if no one is here?" Questions Hiei.

"Hello!" He tries again.

There's a bit of rattling going on in the back so the two head that way.

"Excuse me?" Kuronue pushes open the cracked door. "Are you the manager of this bar?" He asks.

An elderly man coughs into a rag before nodding his reply. Stepping out of the room, yukata swishing as he does so, he walks into the main part of the building. "That's me. What do you want?"

Hiei looks at his friend with an expression that says 'we may as well just go', but the taller male insisted.

"We're looking for a job- well, a gig actually." Jutting his thumb at Hiei then his self, he adds. "We're an up and coming band and thought that maybe you'd let us play here once a week..." Getting a crabby look from the old man, he clears his throat then tries again. "Think of how many customers we'd pull in."

The old man waves it off with the flick of his boney wrist; walking around to the back of the counter, he fishes around for something. "What makes you think I need help pulling in customers young man? I've got six cute waitresses and two men but I don't think you came here for a job in that position so go on, get out of here."

Grabbing the guitarist by the wrist Hiei pulls him out of the place with him. "I told you it was pointless."

"We just need to try a few other places."

"You try, I'm going home to work on lyrics so I'll at least have something ready for when Koenma comes over."

"Alright," rolling his eyes, he stuffs his hands into his pocket following after the short male. "I can take a hint, I'll go home with you."

Wrapping his arm around the boys shoulders, the two of them head for the train station to get the schedule since they missed the morning one they usually take home.

Somewhere in the city later that morning. Koenma crouches down to grab a loaf of wry bread from the display case. Placing the bread into a large plastic wrap, he gives it a twist then ties it off. "Here you are ma'am. Have a nice day."

"Thank you." Passing him a five spot, he smiles a thank you to her.

Sometimes it pays to look cute he guessed. The morning was pretty slow for customers and it seemed the afternoon was going to be the same way. Which gave Koenma plenty of chances to slip off to the side to where he set up a small table and chair to write down anything that might come to him through out his work hours.

Celes, one of his fellow employee's kept a glancing blue eye his way, wondering what it is that the male is doing, she would have left it alone had the male not glanced at the door then scurried over to the pad and pen like he may run out of time if he didn't write whatever it is that he's thinking right at the moment.

"Koenma-san, what are you writting?" She asks.

"A song." He replies simply.

"For who?"

"A guy I know."

Nearly floored, she clears her throat, patting a hand on the side of her tightly pulled foreign blonde hair then asks. "Are you very close?"

Stopping what he's doing, he looks at the girl with blinking question. "We're friends if that's what you're asking and we're in a band together." Writing down a few more lyrics he then stands, recaps the pen and joins Atsuka by the counter. "I agreed to help him come up with some lyrics for songs."

"Oh." She audibly sighs with relief. She never would have pegged Koenma as one of those others she reads about in books and things. Although he's never been with a girl that she's ever known of. No. Its crazy. A guy like Koenma just has to like girls, its so obvious she feels guilty for thinking otherwise. "Well, good luck."

"Uh huh." He isn't paying her the least mind.

A customer walks in ready to point out a loaf of bread. Koenma jots down three more lines then crosses two out. He really wants to write something romantic, but at the same time he wants it to sound like them. After finishing up with the customer Celes invites herself over to the males table, taking a seat she picks up the paper.

"Hm?"

Eye twitching, Koenma is about to snatch the paper back when the girl smiles into a laugh. "These lyrics are so sad, were you thinking about someone when you wrote them?"

"Not really," he takes the sheet of paper from her hands. "I just think its the kind of thing people can relate to now adays what with it being the start of fall and everything."

Giving the brunet a quizzical look, Celes cocks her head. "What do you mean by that?"

"Most men break up with their girlfriends around this time, something about new seasons make people wanna change things. Spring cleaning, summer break, winter woes- I forget the one for fall but I'm sure that there's one out there."

"Brute." Getting up from the table she plasters on a false smile for the next customer.

"What did I say?"

The paper thin man in the crisp gray suit looked right past the girl to Koenma, his beady gray eyes and sneering face make the male glare back. "Are you Koenma Daioh?"

"I am." He remains caution toned with this weirdo.

"I've got great news for you then."

...

Kuronue smoothed his shirt down entering his and Hiei's cozy little home. "Aaaaahh," he spreads his arms. "There's nothing like a mothers love." Tossing his work jacket to the couch, he heads into their bedroom to change.

After failing to find a bar to play at the two of them stopped off at the Yeoh's to give his mother the check and she nearly flooded the place with happy tears, broke their bones with hugs, then stuffed them before they left which was good since money was tight and their fridge is currently empty.

Grunting at the dozing ferret on the couch Hiei picks it up setting it down on the other side where his friend usually sits. Collapsing on the couch he runs a hand through his hair with an exhausted sigh. To think he'll have to go back to work later on tonight to clean again, it kind of made him wonder what goes on at night that they have to clean again in the morning. He bounced a bit on his seat when his room mate pounced the couch.

"Hello my little playmate." He greets the animal. "Are you hungry?"

"Hn. You know that thing eats better then we do."

"Are you gonna hold that against him when he's looking for love and a full belly from his parents." Shoving the black and gray powder puff into the boys face, he adds. "I love you daddy."

"Daddy?"

"Ha. I've got you beat in beauty buddy." Getting up from the couch he filches the cabinets in the kitchen for the animals trail mix.

Hiei leaves the couch as well to grab his walkman from the bedroom so he can listen to the audio they made of could be songs. Slipping on the head phones he walks back into the living room taking a place on the couch once again beside Kuronue. Turning it up a bit to block out the male jabber to the television, he nearly gets the wind knocked out of him when the taller male wraps his arms around his torso pressing his ear to the other side of the headphone.

"I could follow you," he sings then snickers when Hiei rolls his eyes. "Into bed." He laughs again when Hiei turns up the volume. But that didn't stop him as he only sang louder. "Where you'll lay your head between my knees, pretty lady."

"That doesn't even rhyme."

Waving that off, he grabs the pad and paper the boy had on the coffee table. "Ever hear of Haiku? Songs don't have to rhyme." After a thought he says. "They don't even have to make sense most of the time. Lots of people sing about dumb stuff that has nothing to do with anything."

"And look at where they end up on the charts."

"Do rock bands make it on charts."

"How would I know," shoving the boy away, he turns the volume down. "Now would you leave me alone! I have to concentrate on this."

Rolling his eyes he sighs. "Yes sir." Taking the pad and pen, he stands at the counter in the kitchen looking over some of what Hiei's written down so far.

Across the vast wilderness I wonder why I can't see you anymore,

My hand holds the air wishing you were there.

I'm in isolation over you, missing where you used to be as more than it is.

Since nothing ever changes.

With a sly smile he shakes his head. Looks like we're gonna be on the bottom. Adding a line he erases two then changes the wording. There. Reading it over, he's happy with it.

Hiei's cell buzzes across the table but Kuronue picks it up since the shorter male didn't hear it.

"Problem?" He answers as he usually does whenever its a band member- it was kind of their thing as friends.

"Koenma just called me about it!" Shouts Yusuke making Kuronue have to back the phone away from his ear.

"About what?"

"You know that big wig at KISS records?"

"Uh huh?"

"He was there! At Abarai and he heard us play!"

"And?"

"He wants to see how well we'll hold up as a new band then he says he's gonna sign us!"

"Holy shit!"

Jumping from start, Hiei takes off the headphones. "What?" He questions.

Kuronue held up a finger to wait while he listened to the details from their drummer.

"That guy Sawada says his son Shin is gonna need a band to start his wing of the company off and we could be it!"

"We could be it!" He repeats almost giddy.

"But there's a catch,"

"A catch? Like what?"

"He says we can't exactly do rock because his son kind of-.." he makes a sound to indicate what the spoiled brat thinks of it. "So if we really wanna be signed we're gonna have to come up with a new format or something."

"Little prick." Comments the guitarist. "Well, what about Mr. Sawada himself, why can't he sign us?"

"Koen' says his assistant came over to talk to him and he asked that same question but that guy said that Sawada has more than enough talent under his belt and that his son is really trying."

"So we have to be his ginuea pigs, that hardly seems fair."

"Hey this is take it or leave it Kuro', so we have to meet with him later with our decision."

"How much later?"

Hiei, whose been standing as close to the taller male as possible to overhear their friends thankfully loud voice, can't believe his ears that they might get professionally signed by KISS records.

"Around six." Yusuke is looking down at a post-it he wrote the message on. "Since KISS isn't over here we're meeting at Garden Lounge."

Snapping his fingers for the pad and pen, Hiei obliges the objects for him.

"Garden Lounge six o'clock."

Writing as the male says, Hiei looks it over with disbelief.

"You guys gonna make it?"

"Are you kidding we're gonna wait there for him." Just as he's about to hang up he calls into the phone. "Tell Koenma he kicks ass."

"I already did, twice." He laughs. "We're gonna be signed!"

"I know!" He yelled before hanging up.

"Garden Lounge? Isn't that a hotel?"

"So what. Come on let's get dressed."

7 7 7 7

The hotel dining room was litered with people here and there but who cared about that when the only person that stood out in the lavish atmosphere of bubble filled pillars, partisens, tables with both chairs and boothes, potted plants etcetra. But there amongst all that was a red head- clearly dyed- with his crisp looking black suit and Gucci sneakers that cost more than any of their lives put together. The small band take a seat as they assume they've been offered after giving the male a bow.

The young man with the ravishing eyes takes a drag from his cigarette then blows the smoke out at them. "Which one is Koenma Daioh?"

Confused, Koenma raises a finger. "That would be me."

"Well, Koenma, I hope your band mates are kissing your feet at this point because if it weren't for you signing your full name on the sheet my fathers assistant never would have been able to track you guys down then I'd be having this meeting with some other band that isn't really up to par." His voice is impressively smooth for his age and he sounds like he knows what he's doing.

"Don't worry he'll get his praise." Comments an excited Yusuke, drumstick spinning circles within his nervous grasp.

"I want this to be a trial for you boys, I wanna see how far you can really make it given little to go on. I trust that you really want this?"

"More than anything." Says Yusuke; Hiei is glad someone can talk at this point.

"I'm sending you boys to Tokyo-.." He's interrupted by Kuronue and Yusuke's cheering. "With prediums, but there's a catch you have to prove yourselves, I'm talking all out. I'll arrange for you to play somewhere and when I do I want people complaining that they missed their chances to get a seat inside. Do you think you can do it?"

"Of course, we write and play really fast." Says Yusuke with no real grounds to brag on but one lucky sex song. "We won't let you down Mr. Sawada."

"See that you don't." Standing from the table, he drops a wad of bills. "Meal is on me boys so eat up. Your flight to Tokyo is in three days be ready by then."

"Yes. Thank you." Yusuke waves him off.

As he heads for the elevator, smile on his face over their enthusiasm he wonders if this no name band can really do it. Hn. If not I can always sign someone else and use them as a write off.


	4. News: Harajuku is Having a Fashion Show

"Boots." Says the taller male. Watching out for Hiei who just swaggered past him, he snaps his fingers when seeing the shirt the male is wearing. "Favorite jeans." He grabs them from the dresser. "I wonder for how long we're gonna be in Tokyo- like indefinetly?" He asks his best friend.

"Mr. Sawada didn't say so, just that we needed songs and shit within three days." Dropping his suit case by the door, he goes back into the bedroom to get an extra pillow from his futon. This is the smaller one, he feels better sleeping on his own things when on the plane rather than pillows that have been passed to who knows who. "That's everything I'm bringing, are you ready to go Kuro?"

"Just one last thing." Says his room mate grabbing a small carry case for Bayuu.

Seeing this, Hiei opens his mouth to object. "They're not gonna let you bring that thing on the plane."

"It's not a thing, this is our mascot." He smiles at his beloved pet. "Besides, people bring pets on planes all the time- duh. We just need to make sure that Sawada jr. gets us a place that takes pets."

"We're a little young to be demanding things of him so early on." Hoisting his bag over his shoulder, he slips on his sneakers then opens the door going into the hall.

"Fuck you." Picking up the case, he grabs his suit case as well then follows Hiei to the elevator. Seeing that Hiei went completely mute the moment the elevator started moving telling Kuronue his attitude was a little more than where the group mascot was gonna stay with them or not. Nudging him with his elbow, he asks. "What's up? You're not having second thoughts are you?"

"No."

"Then what?"

"Tokyo." He closes his eyes. "I just... I wanna know if this isn't gonna land us in the same place we are now in the end- its not gonna be ripped away like it never happened and we'll be bankrupt and out on our asses in the big city."

"Hiei. I'd never let that happen to us- Koenma and Yusuke," he teases. Chuckling, he sets his things down to wrap his arms around the male. "Come on. Since we met, when have I ever let you down?"

Hiei knew Kuronue was right with that. He has always looked out for him since his family came here. He can at least trust him to be there when the chips are down. Raising an arm to hug back, he nods. "You're right. Let's get out there and be the best."

"That's the spirit."

The elevator sounded for exits or entry with a quick 'ding' and the two got off. Tickets paid for the yet to be rock band climbed on and headed for Tokyo. Half a day on a plane and they arrive at the airport mid-afternoon. Tokyo is much different than Kochi by far. People are practically piggy backing through the terminal they're walking so close to one another. Through the crowd Yusuke spots a well dressed man holding a sign with Hiei's name on it.

"Hey, I think our ride is with that guy." He points.

Waiting out their luggage the four check that they have every bag and that everything is still within it as they packed it then they walked through the crowd to the driver.

"This is sweet." Yusuke hurried ahead of them. "I've never been in a limo before." He climbs inside then pokes his head from the sun roof. "There's so much room in here."

"Can you stop acting like a country bumpkin for one minute." Comments Koenma with an embarrassed hand up to shield his face as he climbs in. "You're gonna get us laughed right out of the city." Though his eyes show that he's rather impressed with the size of the limo on the inside as well.

The other two members climb in and the driver shuts the door. The car pulls away from the airport taking them to where they assume are KISS records multi-million dollar tower. The four of them have their attention out the window taking in every inch of the city that is showing itself to them on the drive over. Its just to surreal to be in Tokyo. The big city! No, the city of ALL cities.

Shaking the senses back into himself, Hiei adjust his sitting position to face forward. "Alright, enough site seeing. We have to look over the songs." Slapping Yusuke on the arm to get him to pay attention, he then reaches into his bag to pull out the three songs he's worked on. They had decided during dinner who would do what amount and he and Koenma got stuck with three while Kuronue and Yusuke only did two since Koenma thinks that they have less experience with it. "Is anyone not finished because I have left over words from some songs that might work with yours."

"All I need is a chorus for one but aside from that," Yusuke hands over his notepad. "I did alright."

Flipping through it he furrowed his brows at some of the titles but then again he didn't really expect for his friend to finish them in time. "Koenma?"

"Mine are in perfect order. You can read them over yourself." He hands the book over to their vocalist. "I made sure to word them as you would sing them rather than what I would sing."

The drummer laughed nervously hearing that. "You mean there's a difference?"

"Don't worry about it, I'll fix them." Mutters Hiei reading over the pianists words. They're actually really good! They should have gotten Koenma to write for them a long time ago. "Kuro?"

With a hard sigh, he digs out some loose paper handing them over to the shorter male. "You probably won't like mine."

Cocking a curious brow as to why the male would say something like that, he reads the titles. "...Adolecent sex... The scent of you." Nodding, he looks at his friend with question then asks. "Why not just get out there and break into a slew of moans while I'm at it."

"Couldn't hurt us." Shrugs the male, attention back out the window as the car pulls to a stop.

The side door opens and the band climbs out being greeted by a short female, looking to be in her mid-twenties, hair pulled into a shiny almost receading hair-line of a bun. Finger shoving her very thick, black rimmed glasses to her face, the very stereo type of a secretary said in a pinched tone.

"Come with me, please."

Following her into the lobby of the building their eyes flicker back and forth looking at this wall and that, posters of talent under their management smile back at them. They can hear music coming from open doors as they make their way down the hall glancing into each one they pass.

"This is so cool." Whispers Yusuke. "Look at all these big names... Misha Yumi, Haru Tachibana, Noami Yoshikawa."

Freezing in his pace to avoid hitting the person that stands before them, Hiei snickers. "Hn. They shouldn't make these posters look so real; I can almost swear I'm looking right at that ugly ape Kuwabara."

Huge grin spreading across the red heads face, he plants his fist to his hips then leans back laughing. "Well if it isn't the appetizer from the run down bar in Matsuyama. Hey shrimp, I heard they were bringing in new talent, did you guys sign up to be their roadies when they tour with me?"

"We might have to tour with you?" Kuronue vomits the words out.

"No way! You're seriously the new guys Ichigo was talking about?"

Slapped in the face by the use of the mans first name, Yusuke repeats. "Ichigo?"

"Well, I can't really be too shocked by his sons decision, after all; he is just starting out in the business. I should wish you guys good luck instead of pick on you, after all you're gonna need a lot of help from me if you're opening for one of the hottest names on the Japanese lips these days."

"Hey diahrea-of-the-mouth, your pants are ringing." Grabbing his friend by the upper arm, Yusuke pushes past the red head to continue after the secretary that practically abandoned them in the hall.

Kuwabara answered his phone while keeping a steady gaze on them as they disppear down the hall.

"Weeellll, its looks like my hicks from the sticks have finally made it here." Says Shin as the band takes a seat in his office.

The room is just as nicely decorated as one would expect from someone important. Fake plants in pots, large windows, solid and expensive wood holding up a thick glass desk, a comfortable bright red couch with a white carpeted floor. The room itself would make their apartments cry in a small huddle and it still wouldn't match the size of this room.

"How are you enjoying Tokyo so far? Was it a good ride?"

"Yeah. This place is bigger than we would have guessed."

Shin didn't really want a response to that and brushed it off by changing subject from the Urameshi boy. "Did you write your songs?"

"Yeah. Just one needs a chorus but its easily written." Explains Hiei before the male can say anything negative about it.

Shin waved a hand to that statement. "I'm glad you could do your homework and so quickly at that, but sorry to burst your bubbles boys, you won't be needing them."

Taken aback, Hiei asks while trying to keep his voice from snapping. "Can I ask why not?"

"I already have someone writing songs for you, that's 'why not'."

Raising his hand, Kuronue plasters on a fake smile. "Someone is gonna write our songs for us? Then why did you need us to write these." He juts his thumb to the pile of papers in Hiei's hand.

"Because a master always wants his pet to perform tricks for him."

The group glared at the man who just burst out laughing. "I'm sorry. Its just so easy to mess with new talent." He runs a hand through his dye job of red hair. "Seriously. The reason you'll be singing the songs I give you is because I know what music is popular right now, when you make it bigger than you can sing your style of music. Until then," he shrugs. "What can I tell you." Snapping his fingers the secretary seems to morph from beyond the walls but there is a thin door behind the mans desk.

"Here you are Mr. Yeoh." She hands the sheets and music to the male. "Mr. Sawada would like for you to have these learned by Thursday."

Nodding, Hiei looks over the songs.

"I trust we don't have any problems with this?"

They all shake their heads.

"Good." He snaps his fingers again. "This is the address of where you'll be living while you're here." He explains the piece of paper and map that his secretary has handed them. "I trust you to find it alright."

"Find it?" Questions Kuronue. "Why can't your driver take us?"

"You just answered your own question, which is because he's my driver and I need him right now." Standing, the woman fixes his tie before brushing a hand down the collar of his blue suit. "Besides, you need to get to know the city and this is the best way. Everything is taken care of, you'll find your pay in the mailbox when you get there. Dismissed."

The four leave the building scared half to death at the thought of getting lost. But they do have a map and address so its not like its a chicken chase or anything.

"Hiei," says Yusuke. "We gonna walk it, or what?"

"We walk. Sawada wants up to prove ourselves so we will." Stiffening his back, he moves into the crowd of people. "How hard could it be?"

...

"This is just fucking great!" Shouts Yusuke, hands dramatically in his hair. "I thought it was a cake walk Hiei? 'How hard could it be' he says. We must have been out here for hours!"

A bundle of passersby shot an uncertain eye at the loud teen who just crumpled his self to the ground on his knees. Hiei looked over the map with distain.

"Maybe we should have taken a left." He comments.

"Or maybe we should just swallow our pride and ask for directions." Says the drummer standing back up.

That made Kuronue break into a scoff of a laugh. "Right. And do you wanna be the one to do that little drummer boy?"

"Wha- me? Hell no." He looked like someone were about to attack him with the way he held his hands up in defense. "Why not Hiei? He's the one who got us lost."

"No chance in hell. I just need to look at the map a little more." He turns the thing in another direction pressuming their problem was from holding the large paper in the wrong direction.

"Why not Koenma?" Says Kuronue to the noticably quiet boy. "Did you hope we'd forget about you baby face?"

"I was kind of hoping you did. But why should I humiliate myself by asking for help? All we need to do is take a cab?"

"Uh huh." With a knowing smirk Kuronue shoves his hands into his dark blue jeans. "And do you have the kind of money that will get us from here to there on you?"

Running over the cash he brought with him he'd be mocked for sure when the taxi only takes them one block up if that much. "Why not Yusuke? He's the one complaining and he's by far cuter than me."

"My ass." Says said boy.

"Hn. More like you're just an ass." He cast a dark eye on his band members. Baring his teeth, he snatches the address from Hiei. "Just give me the damn address."

"Way to go Koenma!" Yusuke pumped a cheerleaders fist in the air, the other hand megaphoning his voice.

"Yeah, yeah. Fuck you too." He shoves the first door he comes across open then walks inside. Seeing a blue ponytail dangling before a crouched body in front of a giggling child within her grasp, he clears his throat. "Excuse me, I need help with some directions, if you will?"

When the girl turned around Koenma dropped his jaw clean to the alphabet block carpeted floor. Her big pink eyes blinked at the sudden intrution into the- day care? Judging by the amount of toys and kids within the well-sized room it is just that.

"Directions?" Asks a voice cuter than the face, she has a slight accent behind her words like she may be from Okinawa or Kyoto. "Sure, where is that you're going?"

"To a-... its to-..." Crap. What happened to his voice?!

The woman takes the paper from his hand then looks it over. With bright eyes flashing, she grins before laughing out. "I know where this is! I live right across the street actually. If you've got twenty minutes I'm almost off work, I can give you a lift."

"Oh we-... I..."

Chuckling, she turns, long blue ponytail swinging like her hips weren't enough distraction. "I'll take that as a yes." Handing a crying child a grahm cracker as if the toddler needed anymore snacks, she looks over her shoulder at the stammering male then says. "Unless you'd like to help out- which I don't think the parents would like too much, you can get something to eat while you wait."

"I mean, what I meant to say is that I'm not alone. I have three other friends with me."

"That's no problem, I've got a van so unless your friends are fat enough to cover for four they should fit quite comfortably with us."

"Ahahahaha!" He laughed a lot louder than he wanted to. Clearing his throat he blushed when the girl laughed. "I should be going then- to wait I mean."

"Okay." When Koenma heads for the door, the woman stops him with a 'wait'. When he turns around she stands and says curtly. "My name is Botan."

"Koenma."

"Nice to meet you Koenma, welcome to Japan."

"Thanks." He opens the door. "It was nice meeting you too."

With a wave following after him, the second oldest teen floats back over to his restlessly waiting friends. Questioning looks are shot his way as they see the dream stricken look within his brownish gold eyes.

"You get the directions?" Asks Yusuke.

"Better, I got us a ride."

Laughing, he smacks the male on the back. "Alright Koenma! See, that's why you're the face. If we could put Hiei's voice in your throat we'd be millionares by Monday."

"Whatever." Says the shorter male, mostly because his friend is an idiot.

"So where's the ride?"

"She said she isn't getting off work yet, we have to wait a half hou-..."

"Wait, wait, wait. She?! You got us a ride from a she?"

"Woman have cars too."

"Hn. And I'll bet you'd love the ride."

"Damn it Yusuke! She's a nice girl that works at the daycare right over there and she was kind enough to give us a ride, so you'd better be nice."

"Alright, I didn't mean to insult the future Mrs. Daioh." He rolls his eyes.

"What are we supposed to do for a half hour?" Ask Kuronue.

"Let's get something to eat; we can at least afford something cheap."

"I saw golden arches not to far back." He juts his thumb that way.

"Thank god." Kuronue holds an arm over his non-existant girth then rubs it. "Let's eat." He already starts down the street.

"Hope we can find it," he smirks mischieviously. "Wouldn't want lover boy fawning over half of Tokyo."

"Will you shut up!"

Yusuke only laughed as he placed his hands on the back of his head.

...

The band is eating big macs and chicken sandwiches while chatting about nothing. Hiei is looking over the lyrics and sheet music that Mr. Sawada has given them, playing the melody in his head as he mouths the words. Seeing this, Kuronue winks at Yusuke to get his attention and the other male watches as the pale guitarist takes a frie from his tray then sticks it to the shorter boys mouth. The two of them laughed when Hiei took two unknowing bites before smacking whatever was stuck in his mouth away.

"Will you cut it out!" He growls. "I'm trying to look over the songs we're doing."

In mock offense, Kuronue rolls his eyes. "Excuse us."

"I don't get why we can't sing our own songs. It doesn't make any sense I thought that this is what being in a band was all about. We sing our own music and lyrics."

The three of them laugh at their young friends logic.

"Something funny about being sell outs?"

Waving a hand before his face, Yusuke retorts with. "Hiei this is normal. Everyone knows that you have to be your labels song bird bitch until you're able to do your own stuff. It's almost first grade in the music industry. We'll just have to kick so much ass with these songs we'll be able to sing ours faster when the next album comes out."

"First smart thing he's said all day." Comments Koenma, checking his watch. "We should get ready to go, Botan will be waiting in five minutes."

"You heard the man, his woman is waiting and he will not let his record be blemished." Getting up from his seat, he shoves it back under the table. "Just make sure I'm best man, okay."

"Give it a rest Yusuke." Groans Kuronue walking to the door with one hand shoving Hiei's back to keep the distracted male moving.

Just as they walk up the street where they assumed the young woman would be waiting they see her walk out of the daycare waving a hand to the last child to be picked up. Turning her gaze at the on coming crowd she spots Koenma. Smiling, she heads over to them.

"I hope you weren't waiting here the whole time, that would be kind of awkward for you."

"Naah, we went to get something to eat." Explained Yusuke looking the girl up and down. She's a cute one alright but nothing to get flustered over that was for sure.

"I'm parked in the lot back here. Come on."

The nameless band follows after the girl between an alley way to the other side of the street where a large parking complex lay before them. The sun vanished under the large levels of concrete as they walked up two rows and down then they reached the girls burgandy mini-van.

"Ta-da! Nice isn't it? Got it cleaned just this morning. Maybe me cleaning it was some kind of sign that I was going to be giving someone a lift because I don't usually get my car washed during the week." Pressing the alarm off, she unlocks the doors then climbs in.

The others do the same and after she adjust the rear view mirror they're on their way to the new apartment; Botan talking to them the entire way.

The sun was as good as gone by the time they stepped into their rather large living place. It has a living room, kitchen- separate mind you, with a fully stocked fridge of at least some drinks for them, mostly soda's and fruit drinks. Three bedrooms which would have posed as a problem for any other four member group but Hiei and Kuronue have been sharing one for ages now and didn't mind bunking together again. They provided everything for them but back up dancers and fangirls screaming for their numbers. With suitcases barely unpacked, and nothing but lunch in their guts the four of them payed their empty stomaches no mind as they crashed on the fluffy beds placed in the apartment for them. Mr. Sawada said they'd be networking tomorrow, getting their name out there which in itself poses as a problem since they don't in fact have one.

Eyes snapped open from each member of the band as if they all had a dream about what tomorrow will be like which made them all undrestand that. "We're gonna need a name." They mutter to theirselves.


	5. News Flash: A Sonic Boom or Bust?

"Noizu?" Says their manager. Seeing the nods from all four boys, he draws in a breath of uncertainty. "And when did you say you came up with this name?"

"Around four I think." Replies the taller of the group members; long hair drawn into a ponytail today.

"It certainly sounds like a four a.m. name." Comments the red haired male.

Hiei ignored that clearly rude remark since the name had infact been his that was chosen. It was a long, tiring night that just spiraled into a plethora of horrific names such as: Hands- from Yusuke, Music- from Koenma, and 4 people- from Kuronue. In the end nothing suited what they stand for except the word itself. And with only two hours of sleep under their belts the group came to the studio for recording bright and early and that is what they're here to do.

"Alright, I hope you've warmed up because we've got work to do."

It wasn't so much work as it was a day in the life of someone whose been wrongly imprisoned. He harranged them every chance he got when someone slipped up either on a note or on the lyrics to the point where they almost quit because their hands and Hiei's voice had gone nearly raw from over use. Mr. Sawada's secretary came in with lemon tea for Hiei and orange juice for the others and even though they are beyond starving to death having not eaten anything since yesterday afternoon they ignored the hunger pains and played through the evening until just about midnight.

"What are we to eat?" Asks Koenma hardly caring that it wasn't the smartest sentence ever put together. He's exhausted beyond all reason. Who knew blowing this and twinkling his fingers across that could actually wear on you.

"Mm." Intoned Hiei, voice too cracked to speak. He had to wonder if this was what it would be like to be big time? Always singing, no breaks for days like he would have when they just played for themselves hoping to make it somewhere. Looks like I've got work other than learning the songs on my hands. He glanced up at his friend who slapped an arm around his shoulders.

"I'm in too much pain to sit somewhere and eat right now," says Yusuke in response to the question the pianist asked. "Let's just get something from the vending machines and call it a night."

"Good idea." Agrees Kuronue.

A few minutes of walking and they locate a machine with a selection of soups and sandwiches perfect for the ride home on the bus. Shoving a few coins in the four of them get two soups and two sandwiches to split. Checking their map they locate a bus station, thankfully, not too far from the recording studio. Taking a seat on the empty bench the four of them quietly finish their meals. When the bus comes they board it a bit confused by the system but they manage to figure it out with a little help from a patron getting off at the stop. Traveling home was another silent, thoughtful, venture for them and up until the moment they said 'good night' to each other and passed out.

The next day.

"We're supposed to do what with all of this..." Hiei trails off looking at a box filled with what appears to be stickers and flyers.

"Self promotion. I thought we went over this our first meeting." Sawada cocked a brow. "You are willing to sell your music aren't you?" He says it in such a way that makes them wince at the hidden incline of 'amatuer band' held within the words.

Hn. As if what we're doing is our music. Thinks Hiei smugly. "Of course we are. Just tell us where."

"Figure it out." His voice is growing impatient. Surely his father doesn't go through this with his new bands. "Think of it as yet another way to get to know the city. You have three hours, don't forget boys."

The four of them walk out of the building onto the street completely disarmed for what must have been the eigth time since arriving in Tokyo. Were big city people always this rude?

Taking the initiative, Kuronue takes out an arm full of the stickers then hands them to Yusuke. Taking out a good wad of the flyers he hands them to Koenma. "Teams?" He suggests.

"Yeah." Says Yusuke looking down at the stickers with their group name on it. Seeing their name written out made it seem so real it was almost frightening. "Come on Koenma." He says assuming Kuronue will pick Hiei as he often does when they pair up.

"I'm taking Koenma." Says the shorter male.

Shaking his head the drummer wags a finger in protest. "Uh uh uh, you'll be messing with the group dynamic if you do that."

"Plus, Koenma is more respondible than Yusuke is and you're more responsible than me." With a shrug he adds. "What would be the point of two idiots going off into the big unknown together? Mischief." He answered his own question. "And we've got money."

"You've made your point." Hiei holds up a hand to silence the guitarist. "You two take up town and we'll head down- here." He takes a roll of masquing tape from the box then tosses it to the brunet. "We'll meet back here in three hours."

Turning on their heals the four man group now parted in two to head off to promote themselves. Yusuke made sure to paste the stickers to any window a teen or maybe kid might see like on the buses- being sure that the driver didn't see him doing so otherwise he'd have to take it off and would probaby be fined for some dumb charge. The window of a couple fast food places were next and one last sticker plastered on the pole of a crossing sign. Koenma was right behind him attaching flyers to light poles and telephone poles, unlike Yusuke who was defacing property at random, the older male asked the people in the shops and stores if he could put his flyer up to ensure they wouldn't just be removed when the owner of the place found out about them.

Hiei and Kuronue took much of the same approach with their methods; the more mature asking for permission where as the immature practically slapped the stickers to peoples faces just to get their attention. He even went as far as flirting with a group of girls who giggled foolishly and took a flyer from Hiei. Feet finally killing him after an hour fourty eight minutes in, Hiei takes a seat on the nearest bench he sees.

"Don't tell me you're quitting already? God help you if we take off."

"When we take off." Corrects the younger male.

Sitting down beside him he looks over the flyers in his hand then stares out into space. He actually felt like he could run all day but then again he had help to get his motor started this morning especially after yesterday when they worked until midnight. A few puffs here and there weren't hurting anyone, and Bayuu is hardly in his carrying case so the smell wasn't gonna irritate the animal. It was actually a miracle he could sneak the stuff on the plane with him and in such an unoriginal way. We all need our fix of something right? Chocolate, sugar period, so there's nothing wrong with a little pot every now and then.

"Something just hit me." Says Hiei straightening up.

"Damn birds."

"Not that. I mean, what Sawada said about selling our music. Its a good idea with advertising when and where we'll be playing but most of the time people don't come because they have nothing to go on but these stupid things." He nods at the items beside them on the bench.

Waving his hand in a rounding motion to tell Hiei to continue.

"So we'll do just that. Sing one of our songs for them to have a taste of it."

"Like a live freebie?"

"Yeah." Pulling out his phone, he dials Koenma's number.

"Problem?" Answers the male after three rings.

"We're going back to the apartment to get our things." He's standing now, gathering the flyers and stickers.

"Our instruments? What for?"

"Advertisement. We're going to sell our music to the people with a live show."

"Uh huh?" Says the brunet not sure how this was going to come together. "And where are we lugging our stuff too? We'll never get it on a bus."

"That's where you come in; you know that woman from the other day-...?"

"Botan." He cut him off with a blush at how quickly he said it.

"Mm. She has a van that can carry our things in the back, we'll have to hold our instruments on our laps but it should all fit if we put it in correctly."

"But what if she's busy right now? She may have work."

Hiei hear's Yusuke's snicker then something along the lines of Koenma dying to see her again. There's a brief scuffle then Koenma is back on the phone.

"I'll call her. She gave me her number before I went in. Said it was for 'incase'."

"Good, call her now our deadline is almost up."

"Will do." He hangs up.

Closing his phone as well, Hiei glances around for a bus stop. Turning his head when Kuronue taps him on the shoulder, the two head up the street to a bus that just pulled in.

"Is everything hooked up right?" Asks Kuronue looking over Yusuke's shoulder as the drummer hooks up the amps.

"Should be." He gives him a thumbs up when the amp is turned on.

Botan laughs at the boys enthusiasm. "You guys are sure fired up. Do you need a cheerleader to bring a crowd over?"

"That's what the mics are for." Says Yusuke before tapping on the microphone to check the audio.

A loud screech alerts a few people passing by but only for a second. Tokyo Dome Park was a good place to do this, Hiei is smarter than he looks. All the couples standing around, single people just hanging out talking on their phones, then there's the gathering of friends just there for the sake of being out of the house. With sound check finished the four of them take their places on the slate and white colored concrete, then with a long strum of Kuronue's guitar they begin to play. The music alerts attention from some people bringing them over to stand closer and listen to the new band play but a lot of them remained where they are more into what they're doing to easily block out the noise. The song is rough and heavy carrying a great distance and then with a taut grab of the microphone Hiei begins to sing.

"komorebi no naka de, kimi wa waratteta." He makes a disapproving face when the mic screeches, tossing a glance back at Yusuke he continued to sing receiving nothing more than an apologetic shrug from the male. "hiza no ue de neru koinu mo yasuraka na kao o shite..."

Botan clapped her hands trying to get some more hype going for them with cheers and waves over to any one who looked their way. "You guys are amazing!" She attempted to shout over the music.

"chiisana hon o te-" Again the mic screeched but he just shook it off this time and kept singing. A real singer is prepared for anything and this is just one of those obsticals he has to deal with. But time and time again it screeches over the music which actually sent some of the patrons to the other side of the park and some of them anywhere else. When people gathered to boo that was when Hiei knew it was time to call it quits.

In the distance a red head covers his mouth with his hand snickering into it. Green eyes watching the group the entire time with interest. They don't normally have people being so bold as to play for a crowd of just anybody. Closing his book, he adjust his clothes then walks past them listening in on their arguement about the drummer not doing a good enough job with setting up the amps.

"Don't worry boys, I'm sure you'll get 'em next time." Says Botan patting poor picked on Yusuke on the back. "I actually think you sounded really good if you look past the audio problems."

"Thank you." Says Koenma, a light blush on his cheeks.

Hiei feels sick enough to throw up. It seemed like such a good idea in theory how could they go wrong with a little public advertisement. But to nearly clear a room, he was beginning to think they'd never be able to pull in enough people to watch them perform on Thursday and they'll be on the next flight out to Kochi before the contract even has a chance to hit the shredder.

"At least we didn't give our name." Comforts Kuronue. "We still have a shot at this thing."

"Think so?" Asks Hiei right before a sandwich nails him in the face. Mouth open in shock at what happened he looks out to see a teen pointing and laughing at them.

"Little shit." Kuronue dashes off before anyone can stop him.

"Brats. Don't worry about them... Hiei." Says Botan in an almost motherly way though she was a bit unsure of his name still. That was all Hiei needed a mothers sympathy from Koenma's girlfriend.

With a disgruntled sigh, he waves them in. "Let's pack up and head back. We still have to record today and we wouldn't wanna be late." Turning around, he cranes his neck for better vision over the passersby until he spots the guitarist. "Kuro! Let's go!" He had to smile at the fact that that brash little shit who tossed his lunch at him is gonna be sporting a black eye for a while after Kuronue hit him.

The taller male jogged over looking more out of breath than he should, once stopping. With a thumbs up he says in boast. "Got him."

The three of them laugh as they pack their things with some carrying help from Botan. But the girl could tell that even with their joking they're still a bit downhearted about what happened.

"How 'bout lunch? My treat? I know this great Thai place not far from here." With a bright smile she adds. "And men are always hungry."

"I could eat." Says Yusuke already mentally sitting at the table.

"We don't have time, sorry. Maybe later on?" Suggest Hiei.

Down about that, she says. "Okay. Later then."

Loading into the van is quiet all the way to KISS tower. The rest of the afternoon they spent in recording until Mr. Sawada told them it was a wrap. The four of them were ready to head out when the man called them into his office for a meeting.

"You wanted to see us, sir?" Asks Koenma when they take their seats on the long couch in the mans office.

"Yes. We need to take time to train you for television."

Hyped up already, Yusuke asks. "Are we gonna be on tv?"

"Not yet but I'm looking for appearance spots soon. Right now everyone is interested in Kuwabara Kazuma and Otsuka Minne. But soon enough 'Noizu' will be the only name on people's lips."

They all seemed pleased with that.

"How did you do with the advertizing?"

"As good as anyone can." Replies Kuronue.

Nodding, Shin takes a sip of whatever it is the man has in a large white coffee mug, then as if it were the most natural thing in the world he looks at Hiei then asks. "How old are you?"

"Sevente-"

Before he can even finish he than asks. "When was the last time you had sex?"

Taken aback by the question Hiei moves his mouth to speak but again is cut off.

"Kuronue?" When the male points to himself Shin asks. "How many people have you slept with? We last saw you with a girl not even old enough to sit at a steeringwheel and she was going into a hotel room with you."

"Huh?"

"Yusuke, how long has your relationship with your mother been strained?"

Yusuke blushed and lowered his gaze.

"Yusuke. That response right there is what paparozzi are looking for. They can make up any bullshit under the sun and if you react to it they'll run to the hills with stories about you."

"Oh you were testing us?" Says Kuronue. "I thought you were nuts for a minute."

"The public doesn't care whether its a lie or not, you're the meal of the week they're gonna eat you alive with every one word you say." His brown eyes are dead serious as he gazes at all of them. "That is why you must be prepared. No answer is good enough for them, there is no silent treatment to ward them off because someone will get you to open your mouth sooner or later."

Taking it all in the four of them silently contemplate how they would answer media questions.

Watching them, Shin has to smile at how hard this group is willing to work for their dream. It isn't like some people who would end up on the floor in a pile of blood and tears because they can't hack it. In truth recording in the studio takes more than three days of work its a long process but none of them have complained yet, at least not that he's heard. Clearing his throat, he says calmly.

"I'm serious when I ask this question. If there is anything that you're unsure of, anything that you think might come out and bite you guys in the ass you'd better speak up now so we can work on a way to spin it so it doesn't seem as bad as it is."

The four of them think it over but nothing comes to mind so silence is the answer.

"That's good. It means you all live clean lives. When you get home I'd like for you all to write me a front and back of your personal lives. Okay?"

"A front to back?" Questions Yusuke.

"Paper Yusuke." Koenma slaps the male on the arm.

"Dismissed." He holds a hand out at the door. "Take a nice break after your writings, and get a good nights rest you've earned it."

The four of them leave the building and take the bus home. As planned, since its only nine o'clock, they have an evening out with Botan. It seemed odd having a strange woman as their somewhat driver but the more they got to know her the more they like her. The Thai was delicious, and being from Kochi they never had it taste like it does here in the city. This night, regardless being out when they should be in writing those darn papers from Shin Sawada but it was really relaxing because, since arriving in Tokyo, they're finally getting to cut loose and let their hair down by going out after dinner to a Karaoke bar.

Clapping her hands to Yusuke's attempts at an old song, Botan looks to Koenma then asks. "So how did things go at work today?"

A little shocked that she suddenly started talking to him he blushes then says. "It was fine. I think Hiei suffers more than any of us since he's singing and we only provide a little back up vocal- Yusuke excluded."

Botan chuckled at that. "When will your cd come out? I can't wait to buy a copy."

"We don't know." Says Kuronue eaves dropping a bit. "But we are playing on Thursday in Ginza I think... Shit I know where but-.."

"Strickly Locals."

"Right, at Strickly. Maybe we can score you a free ticket." Brags the dark haired male.

Hiei shakes his head. "Sawada says we're paying for this first gig. She has to pay like everyone else."

"I don't mind paying, it may not seem like it but I'm very well to do." She grins sheepishly.

"Thank you!" Shouts Yusuke tossing a pillow at his non-listening friends.

"I guess I'm up." Says Koenma.

...

Saying good night to Botan the four enter their apartment around eleven thirty. Taking an hour and a half on their self topic essays they crashed for the night. Hiei's eyes pop open after ten minutes of listening to Kuronue's shallow breathing. He could swear the guy has asthma to breathe so whisply in his sleep. Falsly drawing in a sleepy breath he exhales it just to see how Kuronue, who has his back turned to him, would react. But the male continued to snooze away. Grabbing his phone from his floor abandoned jeans he heads out of the room, sliding the wooden door over, he closes it back then creeps through the dark living room into the front hall then out the door into the hall. Flipping the phone open he calls his sister then waits out the rings.

"Hiei?" He can tell that she just got up. Which was pretty obvious since its quite early in the morning. "Is something wrong?" Her voice is more alert now.

"No. I just wanted to check in since I didn't call home since arriving here."

"Don't scare me like that. Is fame gonna turn you into one of those brothers that enjoys picking on his sister?" She snickered when Hiei laughed. "Because I'll tell the media that you used to carry a stuffed binky until you were 15."

Calming his low laughter he says. "No Yuki, I'm not turning into one of those brothers- we're not famous yet, talk to me then." He couldn't help but tease her a little. Whether twin or not its a brothers duty to mess with their sister even a little bit. "Is mom alright?"

"She's great, singing a lot more sad songs lately but I think its because she misses you not being within walking distance from the house." Laughing a bit, she says. "Sometimes she'll just say 'I'll bet your brother forgot to bring a sweater or something so he can come back and surprise us'."

"If I get any free time, I'll stop back home."

"Okay. What does Mr. Sawada have you guys doing? Studio and stuff?"

"Pretty much. We're preparing for interviews on radio and tv right now."

"I'll keep the vcr fired up for when you're on."

Smiling to himself, Hiei blew a kiss into the phone. "Get some sleep Yuki. I'll call Mom in the morning."

"Okay. Good night Hiei."

"Good night." Hanging up he goes back inside then quickly nods off to sleep.

The next day, directly after recording, Sawada had them grilled asking every question he could thow at them just by their essays alone. Noizu worked hard each day and when Thursday came around they were ready.


	6. Track 1: Album 2: Connected

Author's Note: Thank you very much Guest, I thinks that's the sweetest thing in the world to say that it should be reviewed. And I appreciate it. Its not easy building plot all the time so I'm glad your liking the pace of it. But I should warn you, I'm king of screwed up endings hahaha, meaning they never quite come out right because everyone says they're a little rushed. So I hope its not a disappointment. Thanks for reading everybody.

...

"Mom, quick!" Calls Yukina from the couch in the living room. She pulled herself from her wheel chair so that she can sit on something that is more comfortable than the seat the chair gives her. Her legs may be sour but she still has control over everything else and her butt can get a little strained for comfort most days. "Its Hiei's band! They've made it to NewNextNow! They're gonna sing!"

There is a distinct plunk sound before the pitter patter of feet leaving the kitchen into the living room. Kanna sat herself on the couch next to her daughter. Volume turning up as the applause dies down Yusuke starts the count with the clapping of his drum sticks then he plays the first string followed by Koenma then Kuronue on base this time.

"Look," points Yukina. "Hiei looks so professional."

"He sure does."

"Standing," sings the vocalist. "In isolation... roadless, wilderness." His voice carried into the very bones of the audiance as nearly every girl and boy in the crowd felt a shudder with each echoed word.

Hiei skimmed the crowd of gazing eyes and for the second time since they'd performed in Ginza four months ago, he sees a pair of rich green eyes watching him so intently. Not meaning to stare, he couldn't seem to take his eyes from the male? It was really hard to tell because he's never seen someone look so feminine as this red haired person does and he was almost positive that he's seen this person purchase one of their cd's when they gave another live at Tokyo Dome Park, this time it went off without a single mistake and on the side was Botan at a small table with a box that contained 25 of the 50 cd's Sawada had made for them. The other twenty five were placed in Panosonic record store to be sold.

"Faded and disgaurded... the last leaves are... gone. And let me tell you!" He picked up the pitch in his voice a bit more as he sings the chorus. "Nothing ever changes... Nothing ever changes."

Back at the Yeoh home in Kochi. Yukina is in awe at her brother and his bands talent. "They play so well live. And look at Haruto, he's amazing on base- I thought he played electric."

A sweet but sad smile on her face, Kanna corrects her daughter. "That's Kuronue honey."

Embarrassed, she blushed. "Oh right."

"Break down... let it break down, the hidden torture to an eeeeeend."

Music pulling the sound to an end as Hiei hummed quietly into the microphone the crowd began to applaud. Smiling faintly and taking a bow, the band heads over to the couch where they are to be interviewed. Hiei sits in the center joined by Kuronue at his right and Koenma at his left, Yusuke at Kuronue's other side.

"That was so good!" Says a very animated host leaning against his desk as if to show he really meant it. He's your typical looking male, black hair combed down at one side of his aged face but only a mere 36- or 38 years old. Gray suit nicely pressed against his body as though ironed just a few minutes ago rather than when he woke up this morning. No facial hair and squinted eyes complete his look. "Its hard to believe you're a starter band."

"Thank you." They mutter but not synced with each other.

"I'd like to start the interview with asking you all to state your names for those whom don't know you yet. Then onto some personal questions if you don't mind." Seeing them shake their heads he smiles, dingy teeth show that he smokes heavily.

Assuming he's first, the vocalist says. "Hiei Jaganshi." His mind travels to when Mr. Sawada made it up for him since the crowd might not have taken well to his Chinese last name 'Yeoh'.

Pointing a proud finger at himself he says. "Kuronue Uguisu."

"Koenma Daioh."

"Yusuke Urameshi."

Nodding as though he were giving all their names approval, he goes on with the interview. "Hiei, it says here that you have a twin sister?"

Nodding, he replies. "Yes, Yukina. But we're not identical." He clears up.

"Waah?! That's too bad, any men in the audiance that admire you might like to see that."

Hiei made a faint glare to that comment as the thought of a bunch of letchers hitting on his sister because of him didn't sit well.

"Are you very close?" The host then asks.

"Yes, very close. She's my female best friend."

The girls in the crowd giggled and awe'd.

"You said she recently underwernt an opperation for an illness, what was that if you don't mind?"

"It was to treat a disease called Spinocerebeller and it means that there's a deterioration within her brain cells." With a raising of his hand to stop both the crowd and host, Ijue, from freaking out he says to end. "But she's fine now, and healthy so that's the end of it."

Bowing to apologize if he intruded too far he goes on to say. "All the rest of you are only children?" They nod. Checking his small cards that has questions typed out for him he looks to Kuronue and asks. "It says that you own a pet ferret?"

Grinning, he says. "Yes, and he's my best animal friend." He laughs and the crowd laughs as well. "And Hiei is my best people friend." He locks arm with the male tilting his head atop of his.

The girls in the crowd began to scream with delight causing Kuronue and Yusuke to laugh. Koenma and Hiei didn't think it was so funny. What mindless zombies crowds can be.

"What's his name?"

With a smile on his face and fist in the air, he shouts with pride. "Pikachu!"

The three of them looked at their friend then actually did laugh.

Yukina placed a hand over her mouth with giggles. "He's always so silly. I thought his ferrets name is Bayuu."

The rest of the interview went on smoothly, with a couple laughs here and there from the group clowns, Yusuke and Kuronue, one joking about this and that the other lying about just anything he was asked.

"But the real question is, where did you guys get the nerve to do an encore that night in Ginza when you opened for Keitarou Kishi?"

"The crowd kept screaming so I assumed they wanted more." Says Hiei.

A group of girls screamed, one of them shouted as soon as it was quiet enough. "I love you Hiei!"

Deciding to pour it on, he says. "I love you too."

That pretty much made the young girl faint.

"You called your cd, Jyuu-nana. Can you please tell us the meaning behind it?"

"We plan to do seventeen songs each album." Snickers the guitarist.

"Don't listen to him," Koenma warns with a glare shot his friends way. "The meaning behind it is that we made our first cd and decided that we would all name each one that came out. Hiei is currently seventeen and the name just suited it."

For the second time host Ijue Yamanami was shocked by something. "Waahhh! You're only seventeen?"

Hiei nods.

Mouth agape he looks to his crowd then says. "When I was seventeen I was still being bossed to brush my teeth and do my homework and you're making records." When the music begins to play he says. "Let's give another great round of applause to the band Noizu! And you can pick their new cd up at Panosonic records." He holds up the cd to show the crowd the cover so there would be no mistaking it.

Hiei glanced at the cover remembering that Sawada said he made out two. Hiei noticed that he chose the other one to be a group shot of all of them looking like they're lost in the desert like some boyband rather than the one they had to sell with the four of them having small pictures within the holes of a large microphone that looked to be dropped on a stage. Clapping his hands along with the rest of the band and crowd they then stand up and shake the hosts hand. They were told that being asked onto NewNextNow will get them instant recognition because a lot of new bands never make it as far as performing in clubs and undergrounds but to be interviewed and have their names in the public eye will really do some good.

And as time went by and interviews and performances came and went their name grew and grew but not to their knowledge as they were too busy going here and there. It wasn't until they walked into Shin Sawada's office to a glass of champagne did they notice the huge grin on the males face.

"You boys are gonna wish you didn't take sips right now when I tell you that your album within the eight months of being sold has just gone platnum." Seeing their widened eyes and mouths full he quickly adds. "And if you spit take on my carpet." His brown eyes darting back and forth to Yusuke and Kuronue. "Your cut will be spent on getting it cleaned."

With one hard gulp they swallowed back their drinks.

"Are you sure?" Asks Koenma. This was... this is- HUGE! Most bands don't see platnum money until they have four albums out and the people can't get enough of one single that won't stop playing.

"As sure as toilet paper is used to wipe your asses." Says the man taking another drink. "I think I owe it all to good marketing. Don't you?" He asks mostly looking at Hiei.

With a shrug, he takes another drink noticing the faint taste of grape within his drink. Surely even now when his career has soared in such a short amount of time he's denied alcohol? No wonder people get pissy drunk when they turn 21 with friends and managers such as these.

"Aaand I just got word that you've been asked to do some commercial promos. If you're interested that is."

"Hells yeah we're 'interested'." Chirps Kuronue whose been living up to his last name as a nightengale when it comes to movement since he heard the news and got even the slightest liquor into his system. As if the latest interview wasn't enough to hype the male up.

There were a lot of changes over the months, Hiei's noticed. Like since their spot on NewNextNow! there have been about twenty or so people spotted walking ferrets and if he wasn't mistaken all of them were being called 'Pikachu'. Guess Kuro had the foresight to lie so there wouldn't be a million Bayuu's being hefted around. Do these people even want these animals or are they just doing it to feel closer to the guitarist. He can't even count how many drum sticks Yusuke's signed or how many girls have wanted to kiss Koenma on the cheek while getting their pictures taken with him. Dozens of people approach him saying how close they are with their twin and that it rocks to have twins doing things for a change.

Having his thoughts disrupted by a brief jumping session with Yusuke who grabbed his shoulders when he was let go he set his glass down and sat on the couch to just smile at the chaos in the room. It was nice that Sourpuss Sawada as they've started calling the slave driver has lightened up over time. Maybe next album he won't crack the whip on them so hard for mistakes while recording.

"All you boys need to do now is win one award and you're gonna be stars. Real stars." Says the man boasting.

"You mean with bodyguards and chicks picking up our dropped street food?" Asks Yusuke, eyes shining.

"Even better, they'll pick it up and eat it."

_Hn._ Snickers Hiei, arms crossed and eyes closed in thought. Bodygaurds. _With my height I doubt I'd need any. _He opened his eyes with a thought. He had to tell his mom and sister about the news. Pulling out his cell he steps out into the hallway.

Waiting out the rings, he hears his mothers voice then without a moments hesitation he blurts out. "Mom we went platnum!" So he's excited. Hiei keeps the glee inside.

5 5 5 5

"Kono yukan ni, kizuita kara..."

The crowd howled and screamed hands too busy flailing to clap as Hiei smiled at them before glancing back at Kuronue to start them off on the next song. The lights lower to a dull green and blue, playing slowly across the large stage. This was their second stop of the Noizu tour and this crowd was definitely more hyped up than the last pressing them for song after song and they were happy to comply since this is all for the fans.

"This next song is from our newest ablum that will come out in November next year."

The crowd went nuts with screams.

"This is the last song of the tour; its called: Connected."

Again they scream as the foreign music is played, its almost deafening how silent the crowd has become just so they wouldn't miss a word.

Waiting for his Cue, Hiei notices that red haired person in the crowd again when the largest of the lights swept that way. How is it that he's constantly seeing this person. Is he making a game out of it. I Spy? Because he's never once approached for an autograph like other fans have, he's never once made any attempt for a picture or joined the fan club that Botan helps out with but they have a professional running it. She and Koenma are very close now, dating in fact. But what's that got to do with his stalker he doesn't know. Shaking his thoughts back to what he's doing he begins to sing.

"Mikakete, mitsukete... Misadamete'iru." Tapping his foot as he clutches the microphone doing his best to avoid paying so much attention to one side of the crowd, he shakes his head again to gain his thoughts. "Mitsumete, midarete- mitasarete iru."

"Demo, migaretem mitoreru, Mihanaserete'iru"

"Sou bokura wa, Arayuru subete no"

"Basho de tsungatte, iru kara."

The more the song picked up the crowd removed themselves from their zombie like states and began to scream, especially when Hiei gestured for someone to come to him with a flirtatious movement from his index finger. And when the song ended the lights flashed brightly illuminating the entire room but to Hiei's surprise the green eyed red head was gone...

The band stepped out of the backstage door after the show, not even having room for the solid steel to slam after their departure due to the crowd swarming them. Signing a few dozen autographs for people that waited patiently for them; thankfully their body guards ushered the crowd away before their, though thankful for them, fans made their hands fall off. Heading for the limo now, Yusuke leapt onto the guitarist back throwing his fist into the air with a loud howl.

"I wanna get pissy drunk!" Shouts Kuro supporting the male until they got up to their ride. Dropping his head so he could climb in the male grabs the first bottle of beer he sees. "Did you see how many people were out there? Good thing I'm not the type to-.." He takes a long drink before finishing; his new tattoo that runs up both the males arms shines in the street lights as they pass by them since he has yet to put on his coat. "Get stage fright."

Hiei couldn't figure out why the male would sit in the tattoo parlor for two days- divided up, of course, just to get some Dragons drawn on his arms the head of the thing ending on his shoulder. Yusuke changed the look of his hair saying that gelling it back looked better than just leaving it sitting on his head any which way. Koenma remained the same but Hiei did shop for clothing a little less country. He hasn't decided what he wants to do with his money yet, but he's been searching the internet for penthouses in Tokyo that he could live in. Koenma said he planned to share an apartment with Yusuke so the male wouldn't get stupid on his own so Hiei figured he'd live with Kuro unless the male didn't want to.

The car pulled to a stop outside of their overnight hotel and the four of them unloaded the limo. Bodyguards directly at their sides to block anyone from touching them should fans know which hotel they are staying in. But there were mostly reporters here- thank god. Hiei passed on speaking with them while the others stopped to say anything that came to mind. He just wanted to sleep since they have to get up so early tomorrow and its already really late. Glancing at his watch he sees that its 2 in the morning.

Looks like I'm skipping my bath tonight. He stifles a yawn as the guard opens the door for him then climbs on the elevator. The three of them silently go up to the sixth floor where the band is staying. Walking down the hall, hands stuffed into his pockets he says. "I'm good from here."

"You sure?" Asks the largest of the two. An American if Hiei's not mistaken.

"Yeah." He replies before sliding the key to the room through the electronic lock letting his self in. Door closed and locked, he sighs watching the flashing green light beep when turning red. Turning around he just notices that the light has already been turned on. But the thing that caught the red gaze making sharp eyes widen is seeing the red haired fan standing in his room beside a serving cart.

With a faint almost non-existant laugh, he smiles and says. "Dinner?"

Eyeing him as he walks further into the room removing his heavy coat, he cocks his head then asks. "How did you get in here?"

"I told the front desk that I'm Mr. Sawada's cousin," he follows Hiei's every move with his own gaze. "And that I was asked to come meet with the band about my position." Lifting the silver tray cover from the plate his eyes offered the male his own dinner to him.

Taking a piece of fish from the plate he brings it up to his mouth but asks before eating. "And they believed you?"

The male glanced at a violin case sitting on the arm chair in the corner of the room.

Glancing that way, he smirks. "I'll make sure they learn better next time."

"You're kicking me out?" The male asks before picking up a bite of bread.

"I never said that." He takes a piece of bread as well. "I was just curious about you; always being in the crowd and all. It makes you wonder."

Again he faintly laughs. "What's to wonder, I wanted to meet you."

Hiei shrugs. Taking the handle of the cart in one hand he pulls it over to the bed then sits down. "If you wanted to meet me than why didn't you ever come over to me when I was giving autographs? Why didn't you talk to me when we did a Q and A on Hey!Hey!Hey!?"

"Private reasons." He takes a questionable glance beside the male then at him. Seeing as he didn't seem to object he takes the seat.

"You sound kind of like a stalker." Says the male offering a slice of beet to the male by shoving it his way with the fork offered as well for picking it up.

"I'm no stalker, I swear." He puts up a hand.

Scoffing the male butters a slice of bread then asks. "So then what do you wanna talk about? Personal things?" He cocks a dark brow at him. "Check any magazine for the answers to those. If you can't get one, my favorite color is red. Brithday, April 10th my hobbies are-... What's so funny?"

The male has a hand before his mouth as he tried to keep his laughter down. "You've come so far from that timid boy who tanked so hard at Tokyo Dome."

Wincing at the salt thrown into his old wound, he blushed from agitation and embarrassment. "You were there?"

Nodding the male whose name he has yet to learn, replies. "I listened to your song, it was sweet but, if I'm not imposing, it kind of lost something with the loud music behind it. A song as sweet as that should be played more classicaly... but that's just my opinion."

The two of them withdrew their hands when their fingers collided, both reaching for the stem of the glass that holds a light red liquid within it. Blushing, the red haired male looks down at his lap muttering an apology. Snickering, Hiei takes a drink wincing for the second time that night tasting cranberry juice. Someone is gonna pay for this. Handing it to the male, he says.

"You can have it."

Taking the offered glass, he takes a sip surprised to taste a fruit drink. Its endearing, really.

"So this question?" Asks the singer, beet between his fingers. This dinner is actually really good. He'll have to order it again next time they're here.

"Its actually really personal... And now that I sit here, I'm starting to think I shouldn't ask."

"You came all this way, don't back out now." Really curious, he smiles faintly when the pair of green eyes locked with his own.

"Hiei... Will you go out with me?"

Fork dropping to the floor taking the stunned males attenion from this strange fan, he blushes when the red head leans over his lap picking it up, delicate fingers setting it down on the tray. Did he really just ask him out?

A date? I've never been on one before. I'm not even sure of how to accept one, much less what to do once there. Wait! What the hell am I thinking, this guy is... a GUY! But... He asked me. Face contorting in thought, he stares into space without knowing it.

The male watches him carefully as if looking for what the answer may be leaning towards. Tapping the singers shoulder, he says. "I know it will be tough with your career and all but I thought it was worth at least asking about." Standing, he walks around the table. "I'll take my leave."

"Wait!"

Stopping he looks over his shoulder before turning. "Yes."

"Weren't you even curious about my answer."

"You took so long I just assumed..." He shrugs it off.

"You're a guy."

"Yes."

That confirms that. As if the voice didn't. "And I'm a guy."

"I know." Again he shrugs. "Should that matter?"

Should that matter!? Wonders the male. On one hand you love who you love, but on another at least for me, this could ruin my career because it doesn't seem like the kind of thing you can just do without the world finding out about it.

"Hiei?" He's silenced by a finger held up to indicate that he wanted one last minute to think.

After a few moments more, the shorter male looks up at his suiter then asks. "What would we do on this date?"

"We could stay in and get a movie to watch... We could order in... There are lots of things two people can do to avoid going into the public eye."

He considered my career? Hiei had to smile at that. He liked when a person wasn't clueless about things and this... whomever he is seems sharp. "Would there be kissing?" He had to ask. His heart picked up a beat when the male stepped closer.

"There could be."

Why is the air so dangerous right now? Like at any moment someone were gonna shove the door open and scream 'Got'cha' or something equally stupid. The fact that its electronic the only thing assuring Hiei that he has privacy- but for what he doesn't know.

"You know that," he licks his mouth uncomfortably. "I've never kissed a male before- or a woman for that matter." He starts muttering to his self not noticing that the other male is now standing right before him, getting down on one knee looking into his eyes with a smile in his own.

"Its no different from kissing a woman." And as if they've done it so many times before he leaned forward and pressed his lips to his almost too fast as he pulled away.

Leaning in for another go, he had to pull back and ask. "Huh?"

"I said my name is Shuichi... Minamino." Standing, he laughs a bit as he holds out his hand. "But my friends call me Kurama."

"Kurama." Repeats the male as if testing the name to his own voice. Taking the offered hand, he gives it a shake.

"Nice to meet you finally. I hope you'll answer my question the next time we see each other." Taking his hand back, he starts for the door.

"Yes." Says Hiei surprising his self.

"Yes?"

"Uh..." Staggering over his words not sure what he's saying he says. "If you don't mind going to another city, we're leaving in the morning for Chiba."

"Chiba it is then." He nods. Picking up his violin, he waves his departure with a raised hand.


	7. Track 2: Album 1: Nothing Ever Changes

The small groups chatter was halted when their vocalist jumped from start which caused his chair to create a loud squink when it slid across the uncarpeted floor of the dining room in the hotel, where they are staying until the limo shows up to take them to the train so they can board it and ride to Chiba in a private car.

Looking the small male over, Kuronue grabs his friends shoulder giving him a concerned squeeze. "What's got you spooked?"

Glancing at him he blushes then says. "Nothing. I just thought something touched my leg."

Doubting that were true he let him go then returned to his breakfast of shrimp and grits. Something about the way they described the meal made him want it. But it got cold half way through eating it because he decided that flapping his gums over a porno he paid for in his room was a better option than eating.

Hiei continued to glance in the direction he'd seen a patch of red hair but was disappointed to find that what he'd seen was actually just someone's hat- and not a cute one either. Settling back in his seat, he looks down at what he'd ordered then frowns. God I hate eggs. Wrinkling up his nose he eats them regardless since he wouldn't have anything until lunch and that was only if he wanted to eat something quick while they were on stage. He usually has a bag of cookies or something like a can of soup from the machine to eat while the band continues to play. Hiei still doesn't like the idea of singing other peoples lyrics especially when he has to change clothes like some puffed up boy band member or some R&B show off. Rock stands its own ground and doesn't need a million disguises for people to get it. At least the second Cd would be something worth singing about. Sex is easy- everybody understands desire even if the listener, like his self, has never had it.

"Ha! Well if it isn't Tone Deaf or whatever your group is called." Says a harsh tone that could only belong to that red haired creep, Kuwabara.

The group turned their attention to the direction the voice had come from, seeing the male walking over to them, arms crossed, and smug look on his face. Kuwabara was plenty pissed to hear that the rinky dink group accomplished what took him a year and half to get in only eight months. There was just no way their songs were better than his and there was no way the crowds like the sound of some amatuer group over someone with experience. He's been trained and trained until his voice went raw by KISS and only now has his music really grabbed people with his song Rocket Hanabi no Love Song. Noizu pulled out of his tour as the opening act and he's now with a pop singer Tamaki Nami, she's fun but not what the groups rival wanted to have around. He was hoping for some comradery to form between them, after all, they work practically for the same person- like father like son right?

"Kuwabara did you have to bring that over here," says Yusuke. "People are eating."

Looking over his shoulder, not seeing anything he asks. "Bring what?"

"Your face." Replies Koenma for his friend.

Kuronue snickered popping his fist against Yusuke's.

"Ha ha ha. So where are you guys heading next. I just arrived here- yep, gonna be singing for a packed house but that's to be expected from a talent like mine."

"We're going to Chiba." Says Hiei absently as if he were still in his room yesterday speaking to that boy Kurama.

All band members of Noizu looked at the vocalist like he's lost his mind. Kuwabara is the enemy no if's, and's, or but's about it.

Even Kuwabara looked stunned for a moment. "Yeah well," he returns his expression back to snob. "I'd wish you good luck but luck doesn't perform miracles." Laughing he starts away.

"And neither does your plastic surgeon!" Shouts Yusuke. Looking at the singer, Yusuke slaps him on the shoulder. "Hiei what's the deal? You sick or something?"

"Huh?" He asks having heard him perfectly clear.

Figuring the males reason, Koenma comments. "We're gonna have to do a mixed show with him and some others in Tokyo, better to be civil- right Hiei?"

"Whatever." Says the male before standing and walking to the restroom.

Jutting a questioning thumb in his direction, Yusuke cocks a brow at their vocalists behavior but the others just shrug it off. Passing by two men coming from the bathroom Hiei steps inside glancing at the open doors of the stalls. Most people meet one another in the bathrooms, right? There was no way Kurama was just at the hotel to see him and is actually staying some place else. Who does that?!

Sneaking up behind him, a long finger extends to touch the male on the shoulder. "Hiei."

Jumping out of his skin he turns around to see... Kuronue.

"What."

"Why are you acting so weird today? Did something happen last night."

Recalling the brief kiss, he blushed before shoving past his friend. "No. Can't I just be mysterious today."

"Mysterious? Excuse me." He puts his hands up in defense before following the shorter male from the bathroom. Heading back over to the table, the nightengale clears his throat then says. "Relax guys, Hiei's just being mysterious today- so no cause for alarm."

Laughing, Yusuke says. "Our bad."

"Yeah. We didn't know you decided to become a delicate genius." Comments Koenma pushing his seat in.

Embarrassed, Hiei shoves his hands into his pockets. "Shut up."

Kuronue slapped a hand down on his shoulder, while hoisting both of their bags over his shoulder. "What? You're funny today, we should all be in on it." He laughs.

"I mean it Kuro, zip it."

The four of them exit the hotel and climb into the limo. The ride to the train station was spent teasing Hiei but the train ride the boys were too busy staring out the window, going on about how cool it was to be in first class when normally they couldn't even ride the trains at all. Hiei kept an eye over his shoulder at arrival hoping to at least see a glance of the male. It would have, almost reassured him that the red head wasn't just fucking with him to get some bad press going for their group.

These feelings are so damned foreign I wish I could talk to one of them about it but what would they say? ...Its not like he and I did anything, or are planning on doing anything but there's always going to be that question mark in the back of my mind if we progress as a couple. Nearly bumping into Koenma when he stopped abruptly, he rocked back on his heeled boot then glanced around the male to see why he stopped.

"We're Noizu." Says the brunet pointing a quick rounded finger at his self and the others.

The receptionist looks down at her registry then nods. "Yes. Here are your room keys. We did have one suite open so someone gets to bunk on the sofa- we're sorry. I'll let you decide amongst yourselves." She slides the cards over to them with a sweet smile on her chubby face, eyes particulary sparkling Hiei's way.

The short male quickly looked away to show disinterest. The bell boy came for their bags and to escort the band to their rooms. The receptionist stood up after a realization and with haste in her tone she called them back to the front desk.

"Excuse me! Can you please wait?" Taking a handful of letters from her desk, she heads over to them knowing her partner would take her customers if they came in. "These came for you all. Sorry that I forgot please excuse me." She bowed politely.

"That's okay." Koenma takes the letters from the woman giving them a quick look over. "Have a nice day." He says so she knows that they didn't care either way if they got the letters now or at their next hotel stop.

The four of them load the elevator with the bellboy at their heals. The ride up had little chatter going on before they were at their floor. The young man pulls the cart down the hall, then points out a door. "Here's your room." Sliding his card through the door, he pushes it open then wheels their bags in.

"Hiei and me will share a bed." Says Kuronue when seeing that they've walked into the room with double beds. "No big deal."

Yusuke is already in the room bouncing up and down on the bed in seated position. "Cool with me." He replies before tossing his weight back on the bed, arms spread out.

"Don't get comfortable." Koenma says in the bathroom, door closed for privacy. "We have rehearsal all day. Sawada would kill us if we just pissed it off to sleep."

"Yes, mom." Yusuke points a finger gun to his forehead.

Having taken all their bags from the cart, the bellboy then leads Hiei and Kuronue down the hall to their room. The two have a very nice room with a huge window with large dark blue curtains drawn open to let in the morning light that had yet to get sunny- if it would in this cold weather. Kuronue takes the bathroom, while Hiei sits at the desk sorting through the mail.

Taking his sisters out as top priority, he cuts it open with the letter opener in the desk drawer catching a small pearl necklace that slides out with the note. Smiling, he unfolds the letter.

Hiei! You're group is doing so good here in Kochi! Uryuu-san from the grocery says he can't believe one of ours has found fame. Everyone bought a cd and they always call me and mom telling us how proud they are of you and the others. Your boss couldn't believe it really, I think he's still pretty upset that you left out of the blue like that but what can you do.

If you're 1 about... I got it for you.

Hiei cocks a brow at how his sisters writing just completely slips for a good half of the letter. But it seems that she got him the necklace as a good luck present. It also said that she is sorry she can't see him perform on stage that maybe they could come to Kochi sometime and play. Refolding the letter he slides it back into its envelope then walks over to his suitcase- which he brought in with him when the bellboy left it with Koenma and Yusuke, then stuffed it inside the secret compartment.

"Kuro, help me put this on." Asks Hiei pushing the door open since he heard the sink water running and knew the male was finished- not that he's never seen him pee before but you gotta respect a persons privacy.

"Cute. Did a fan give that to you- I want presents." He helps him do the clasp then turns him around to eye the blue pearl necklace. A nod of approval then he walks over to the male to sift through until he finds his name.

"I got it from Yukina. She says she wants to see us play." He left out the other part because he really doesn't want to worry himself more than his friend.

"We should serenade her on you guys' birthday." He says not taking his eyes off the letter he's reading. "Look at this. I just got a marriage proposal." He laughed. Setting the letter down, he sorts out Koenma and Yusuke's. "You gotta wonder how the fans know where we're staying, though."

"Hn. Probably Shin telling them on the fansite so we can get more publicity from it."

"At least they know well enough to stay away."

Blushing as though Kuronue may know something, Hiei quickly shakes it off knowing its ridiculous for him to know anything since Kurama's presence was only discovered by him that night. A firm knock on the door told them that they have to head out now and the two did a quick change then bundled up before heading out.

Shaking his head, Koenma comments. "I can't believe you're really gonna stick with wearing those ridiculously sized hats."

Adjusting it on his head, he grins. "Haven't you ever wanted a signature look- I would have always dressed like this if I could afford it, and now I can so why not go all out."

"Because you're embarrassing us."

"And acting like a 60 year old grouch isn't embarrassing?"

Crossing his arms in a huff, he shrugs. "I'm no grouch, I just know my limits when it comes to being silly."

"That's a long winded way to say boring."

...

A flash goes off here and there but Hiei is not concerned with them; a long pout has been on his lips since he missed seeing Kurama at all in the crowd earlier in the evening. Shin's secretary came to them, waiting in the limo, with news that they have a photo shoot right now and had a few moments to shower before then. The band was beaming with enthusiasm over the days performances but Hiei continued to lag.

I'm so stupid to have let someone effect me this hard. I don't even know him!

"Turn your head to the left." Instructs the photographer.

Instinctly turning his head, Hiei continued to think. How could he lie? Maybe I'm hoping for too much and he only wanted to hang out with me for a day- nothing more. This is fame Yeoh, if I can't handle this kind of stuff early on what am I gonna do in the end, get some dumb girl pregnant because my ego told me to stick her.

"Can you smile?" Says the man changing the roll of film.

Plastering on a rather good false smile, he sharpened his eyes a bit.

"Perfect. Perfect." Says the man with a smile. "Uguisu-san can you get into the picture with him."

Setting his plastic cup on the table he's standing at, Kuronue walks over to Hiei.

"Back to back, make this one look cute- flirt with one another."

Laughing, Kuronue raises his hands to Hiei's sides scrunching his fingers in and out against his skin.

Smacking them away, the shorter male snaps. "Knock it off!"

Both Kuronue and the photographer are shocked by the males outburst. Glaring at his friend, his expression softened when he realized what he was doing. Shaking his head clear of the clouds he smiles an apology to both of them.

"Its okay, you're not the first diva I've dealt with today."

Snickering, Kuronue whispered. "Ouch."

"Shut up." Though his voice is playful, Hiei still meant it.

The two of them made nice, playful, poses for the camera: Hiei faked a punch to the guitarist groin, Kuronue gave his best friends cheeks a squeeze while making mock kissy faces at him, another favored photo is of the two of them standing close, the taller male with his arms draped over the shorter males shoulder while his chin rest on his head as Hiei looks beyong peeved about it- but only for pictures sake, he loves when Kuro hugs him.

The group took a picture where they're standing from shortest to tallest in a straight line with their arms crossed over their chest. A few other group pictures and many solo ones, then they were out for the night allowed little sleep between the changing of the day.

"Mr. Jaganshi?" Says the receptionist.

Walking over to her telling the others to go on up to the room with a wave of his hand, he blinks the question of 'what' once he's at the desk.

"This came for you." She hands him a small piece of paper over the desk.

Giving it a glance over, he smiles at the neat hand-writing.

_Hiei,_

_I wanted to see you again but I noticed that you four only have two this time around instead of seperate, so I backed off. Can we meet up someplace at your next stop? Maybe I can come by your room and we can sneak out? If not I don't mind staying in. I'll see you in Shinjuku._

_Later,_

_Kurama._

Smirking, Hiei folds up the note and stuffs it into his pocket. Going up to his room, he quickly undresses then falls into bed beside his friend but as tired as he is his mind is still throwing this question and that at him and he can't answer a single one of them. Rolling onto his side, he's face to face with his friend. As if he just noticed something about him he reached out touching the males long hair, letting it fall from his fingers. Running his fingers then through it like a comb, he smiled faintly. Unable to keep his thoughts silenced, he extends a finger tapping Kuronue on the neck.

Snapping out of his sound slumber, he sighed with a rubbing of his eyes then asked in a groggy tone. "What?"

"Does having long hair make you feel less like a man?" He asks before he knew what it was that he said.

"Huh?"

"Does having long hair," he says slowly. "Make you feel like less of a man?"

Cocking a brow at the male, he then pats him hard on the shoulder. "Hiei, go to sleep."

"I'm serious."

Realizing his friend won't let up until his weird question is answered, he leans on an elbow then says. "No. Never." With a sly smile he asks. "Why? Do I look pretty when I sleep- you wanna cuddle with me under the blankets." Laughing with a thick, still sleepy, tone beneath his voice he shakes his head. "Do what you want, just let me sleep." Closing his eyes again, he's bitter to feel his shoulder roughly shaken. "What now?"

"Have you ever..." He swallowed his words. "Let's say you and I were a couple... would you consider me or yourself as the girl?"

Blinking as though Hiei were speaking english, he considers the question for a moment, then with a shrug he says. "I don't know, given height I'd make you my bitch- we done?" Laying back down he snuggles under the blanket.

Thin line Hiei, just let it go. Thinks the vocalist. If Kurama and I get together I'm sure things will just work themselves out... Although, he's probably been in relationships before which gives him more experience than me which means... With a heavy sigh, he says. "Dammit."

5 5 5 5

The next morning they board the train without breakfast figuring that eating on the train was the better option. The shorter male caught his breath when glancing over his shoulder at some pushy jerk that bumped against his back; full of intent to tell the jerk off he was shocked to see Kurama standing behind him concealing a smirk before shaking his head as if to say don't look at him. Unable to hide a smirk of his own, the Chinese blooded boy wondered just how the red head managed to slip in past the body guard that was usually his shadow. As they walked down the aisle of the train, he felt a prickling run down his back when the taller males fingers brushed against his back as he said good bye before Hiei and his group disappeared into their car.

Seated across from Yusuke he gave the drummer a thoughtful smile before turning his attention out the window.

Cocking a confused brow, the noisy teen bellowed. "You're in a good mood today; what's changed?" With a snicker he says. "You done being mysterious?"

"Mind your own business Urameshi." Says the male not taking his eyes from the window.

"Urameshi? Since when?"

"Its nothing. I'm not being mysterious anymore okay. Just leave me alone for a while."

Scoffing he says as he turns his attention out the window as well. "You are seriously mental."

Hiei didn't care because Yusuke wouldn't understand. He wasn't sure if anyone in his band understood how he feels right now- well, maybe Koenma since he goes completely stupid whenever Botan is around but thankfully the spunky girl is still at home watching over Bayuu for them. Kuronue has been pondering over Hiei's questions from last night. Then he really didn't think anything of it- actually he didn't want to think of it because he was tired and just wanted to sleep but now that he's alive and kicking he really has thought them over, mostly wondering why his little friend would ask such questions. But he didn't know how to get the answers without scaring him off or leaving him with enough time to think up some lie to cover it up.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Says said male leaving the luxurious box car. Cocking his head to the side when Hiei steps over his extended legs when normally he would slam right into them his jaw drops.

Oh my god how could I have not seen it. Hiei has a crush on me! Eyes shifting with a sly look in them he smirks. That little jerk, how could he be embarrassed about it. He knows I would never make him feel stupid about it. I'll talk to him later after the gig. Closing his eyes leaning his head back on the seat he smiled to his self.

Sliding the bathroom door shut, he let out a sigh of relief to be away from his band with his face as hot as it is after seeing Kurama he didn't think he could trust his self to be around them right now. There was a low knock at the door before a familiar voice came.

"Is there anyone in there?"

Pulling the door open he yanks the red head into the tiny bathroom with him. The two of them eyed each other like it were an everyday thing, then the taller male smiled before saying.

"Nice to see you again. Did you get my letter?"

"Yeah, right here." He takes it from his coat pocket, handing it to the red head.

His quiet laughter made Hiei blush. Taking the slip of paper he looks it over as though he might have missed saying something before he dropped it into the trash bin. "You didn't have to keep it, I'm not a tyrant about sentiment."

"It isn't because of that, I just didn't want to throw it away in my room should someone stay in there after me and find it." He turns to gaze at his reflection in the mirror.

"I didn't know you were that well known."

"I'm really sick of you mocking my career."

"I'm not mocking," he holds his hands up in defense. "I'm just making sure you don't get a big head."

"...Oh." He looks at the floor now.

"I thought I'd bring over something to eat, do you like chinese?"

Nodding, Hiei began to figit a bit. This was really uncomfortable, even though he wanted to see Kurama, actually being in the moment is still something creepily new to him- after all, Kurama is a guy and as a guy someone has to be the girl and he wasn't sure if he were ready to accept being the passive little housewife.

"Relax." Kurama rubs his shoulders a bit. "Everything is weird at first but it'll all sort itself out in the end. Don't you think so?"

"I don't know. Are you gonna stick around even if I can't-.." he lowers his voice. "date you?"

"If you want me to. I've never limited myself when it came to friends."

Relieved to hear that, Hiei turned to the male looking up at him. "We're gonna play in the park today, so we can probably find some alone time after we sign some autographs, then we're going to Tokyo, after that the tour is over."

Taking it all in, the red head leaned over planting a kiss on Hiei's cheek. "For missing you last night."

"I'd better get going." Sliding the door over, he exits the bathroom bumping into a man that was waiting, giving him the evil eye he continued past.

Kurama stepped out seconds after with a shrug.

Scratching his head the man enters the bathroom then closes the door.


	8. Track 3: Album 1: This Side of Me

A scattered crowd packed themselves into the open air of Shinjuku Park. Some are on blankets, others are standing, some are sitting at tables chatting. To Hiei this is something he's always wanted and will continue to want even after he dies because he can't imagine ever being able to stop making music with his friends. A large sweep of clouds called the crowds attention overhead as it blocks out the warmth of the sun from them. The cool winter chill, though there is no snow, still floats around to tickle people with goosebumps.

Feeling a pair of hands come down on his shoulders, Hiei looks up from the sheet of lyrics on his lap, pencil falling from his mouth into his hand. "Kuro?" He says as if asking if the male wanted anything. He's been acting weird since he came back from the bathroom on the train, almost like he's trying to seduce him. Weird.

"What are you doing?" He asks with an impressively handsome grin on his face.

It went right over Hiei's head. "Looking over the lyrics for that song I'm doing with the gorilla," he shrugs indifferently. "Why, are we starting?"

With an aloof shrug, the taller male sidles a few steps in front of the male taking a seat on the grass. "No. Just curious as to what you're doing."

Narrowing his eyes, Hiei shakes his head with a smile at how odd the male is acting. "I can tell you one thing," he starts. "When we make it to larger tours we're never gonna have to perform in the cold like this again."

Snapping to attention, the long-haired male stands up and heads around behind his friend. "You're cold? Here," sliding out of his jacket, he drapes his coat over his best friends shoulders. "You can have my coat." Wrapping his arms around the male, he plants a kiss on the side of his head. "Wouldn't want you to catch a cold."

Bundling his self within the coat, Hiei cast his gaze longways at his friend. "You sure you don't wanna keep it."

With a wave of his hand he shakes his head, boastful look in his posture. "No. I don't even feel the cold." He shuddered when a breeze blew past.

"Hn." He closes his eyes at the disbelief of how stupid some people can be. "Clearly your body disagrees with your mind." Taking off the coat he hands it back. "I never said I needed extra warmth I was just saying that we're gonna be too big to just be doing small shows like we have."

To busy sliding into the warmth of his coat to hear his friend, he looks up at him with a, "Huh?"

"Nevermind."

Yusuke, who is chewing something rather noisily, heads past the two of them to the stage. "Come on guys starting time."

"After you." Says Kuronue gesturing ahead of his path.

Eyeing the male with all the worlds suspicion, Hiei says in passing. "You're not sitting by me on the train."

"What?" He follows after him.

The crowd screams upon seeing the cute vocalist step onto the stage. Hiei's hand goes up to wave at them all, but his eyes scan the area for Kurama. It takes a while at first but then he spots the crimson haired male sitting on the grass beside a cherry tree. As if he knew when exactly Hiei's red gaze had fallen on him, he lifted a hand to wave. Hiding his smile behind the mic. Hiei calls into it.

"Are you guys ready!"

The crowd screamed in unis. Yusuke counted out the time then they began to play. Five hours later the area had warmed up a great deal, that and the stage was heated for them; half the women in the crowd nearly fainted when Kuronue took off his jacket showing off his dragon tattoos that some people didn't seem to know he had. Hiei heard a slew of boys calling out 'So cool' while pointing at the male which meant those tattoos of his, like Bayuu, wouldn't be very original for long. He's also seen many more people with dye jobs to get starburst in their hair like his own. His dreams of larger crowds could easily become reality with how well people are responding to their music- obsession to appearance can be a good thing, because when they go home listening to the cd is what they want just so they can imagine them right? At the last song, 'Connected'; their next single, Hiei notices that Kurama seemed to be laughing at something, it made him falter on the lyrics a bit, but he regained his composure quickly and once it was over the four of them leave the stage to sign autographs before they head to Tokyo to meet up with Kuwabara and his team.

"I love you guys!" Shouts a girl as though they're deaf. Handing Hiei her autograph book, she pulls out her phone snapping a picture.

Smirking, Hiei looks up. "Wait until I'm looking if you want a picture."

The girl blushed that he spoke directly to her then she actually let his words process and bowed an apology before holding up her camera. Hiei smiles but his face slips to confused when Kuronue cuts into the picture, gripping his shoulder giving it a squeeze before pressing his cheek to Hiei's. The younger male shakes off the odd behavior of his friend then returns the smile to his face. The young girl giggled then snapped the picture.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

Hesitant, the girl is about to leave but she turns back around. "Its so cute, when the two of you kiss." She clears up. "Could I... have a picture like that? Please? You can say no."

Hiei shurgged leaning over so he could give Kuronue his cheek. Pressing his mouth to the males cheek they separated when the young girl took the picture. Half the crowd cooed with how sweet it was that they are so close to allow one another to be that silly.

"Can I get an autograph Yusuke!" Calls a girl at the end of the table.

"Oh cool, where'd you get this poster?" Asks the Urameshi boy.

"My friend in graphics made it for me." She brags. "We have lots."

Hiei was distracted long enough glancing in the drummer's direction to miss Kurama part through the crowd and pass him his notepad. "Can you sign this please." He asks.

Kuronue smiles at the male. "Sure." He takes the notepad to sign; Hiei turned at the sound of Kuronue's voice pulled away from spying on the posters the young girl was showing Yusuke. "There you go." Says Kuronue once finished.

Hiei didn't mean to stare but he couldn't help it, the male was just... bewitching! Kurama smiled kindly to Kuronue sparing him a slight glance before training his gaze to Hiei as he seemed to be in the same trance as his self. Kurama wished the two of them were alone right now, whenever they're apart he can hardly concentrate, all his thoughts drifting to the short, dark haired male. "Thank you." He says. "Mr. Janganshi." He hands him the book as he intended to.

Taking it absently he says. "Hiei." The strange new last name didn't sit right on the red heads pretty voice, he wanted him to know his real last name.

"Hiei." He corrects.

Lowering the notebook to his lap Hiei quickly scribbles on it then hands it back to Kurama who looks it over to see the number of his hotel room and what to say to the front desk. Smiling his thanks he turns to leave but Kuronue calls him back.

"Hey, now I know where I've seen you before." He snaps his fingers. "You were in the crowd at NewNextNow, right?"

Nodding, Kurama blushed at being repeatedly seen by anyone but Hiei. "Right."

"See, you said I was getting a big head." Kuronue says to his best friend. "I recognize people from other places."

Beside them a skinny male in a dark blue blazer claps his hands to call their attention. "Time to pack it up!"

The crowd groaned in dispair but respectfully broke apart to give them space to leave, though, some of them shoved through the thick of the crowd in hopes to at least get their hand touched since they couldn't get an autograph that day. The band gladly reached out to them shaking their hands. One girl pulled Koenma close planting a kiss on his cheek then shouts 'I love you!'. But their eyes follow Hiei like a cat watching a mouse run along the lining of a wall, each of them just waiting to pounce. Glad for cover in the limo the four of them shudder for warmth in the heated car because once off the stage the cold kicked up ten fold on them.

"I can't wait until four fan letters turn into fifty." Says Yusuke blowing on his hands. "I should have worn gloves." He says to no one.

Koenma is on his cell talking to whom could only be Botan. Hiei couldn't help but watch how happy his friend looked when speaking to Botan even over the phone. He wondered if he'd be like that with Kurama. Tonight is gonna be their first date and he doesn't wanna do something stupid or rude because he's never been on a date with a male before. Are there wrong things to say to gay people besides calling them ignorant names. What if he offends the pretty red head by saying that he thinks he's pretty? Will he get upset and call him typical to wanna hand out female compliments just because he's gay. It shouldn't be rude, he really is pretty anyone would look at him and think so.

Feeling a nudge from beside him, he snaps out of his train of thought. "What?"

Making a sound similar to the standards of a 'cat fight' Kuronue shrugs. "Just wondering why you're looking so thoughtful, that's all."

"I'm still just thinking about lyrics, that's all." He lies.

"Huh." He intones. Looking at Hiei, he cocks a brow in wonder but remains silent.

The car slowed to a stop outside of their hotel and the four of them head inside to order something to eat so they can have a quick meal before heading out for a photoshoot and an interview on a show. The four of them are eating in Kuronue's room since he has a spare bed that he won't mind getting a bit crummy. Hiei paid for a room alone with his pocket money; both Koenma and Yusuke thought that was odd, but Kuronue knew the reason Hiei didn't want to share a room with him. His crush must be eating him alive, but the Uguisuu male decided to up their bond so when he turned the shorter male down it wouldn't hurt so much.

"I love the pizza here." Says Yusuke on his fifth slice. "They cut the sausage long ways; more people should go with that style."

Snickering, Koenma comments. "I don't think a lot of places can afford to buy that much meat."

"What does money have to do with anything?"

"Think about it Yusuke, if you make" he trails off to find something suitable as an example. "Cookie dough. Make a bunch of small ones and everyone can eat as much as they like, how many packs of dough do you think you'd go through if you made cookie slabs."

Trying to figure it out, he frowns. "Looks like I'll have to special order when we get home then."

"I hope this doesn't change." Says Koenma. "Talking about stupid things; I heard that some singers tend to get tired of being in a band and they go solo, singing live to recordings of music."

"Tch." Shaking his head, Kuronue picks a piece of onion skin from between his teeth while talking. "We're too close for that and if anyone does get big in the head, we'll drag their name through the mud until they change their mind and come back."

"That's mature." Koenma gets up from the bed, napkin cleaning his hands, before he heads into the bathroom. "Botan says that their is some buzz going on in Tokyo about us."

They turn an ear to the bathroom so they can listen to what he's saying.

"She said that a group of girls was talking to a friend of theirs trying to get her into our music," a flushing toilet then the sink silences him for a moment then he walks out and finishes what he was saying. "She borrowed her headphones from her and after two songs she bought a cd." Grabbing his long black coat from the hanger, he slips into it. "She says we're a shoe-in for best new artist at JPA."

Pleased with that, the three remaining members still eating take their friends example by getting up from the bed, cleaning theirselves up then heading out to the waiting limo.

...

Everyone was completely animated after the interview on Snaps To New and they are all goofing around in the limo teasing the host about all the goofy questions they're often asked.

"Okay, okay" says Kuronue holding up a hand to silence them. Leaning his fist toward the second youngest of their group he asks. "Yusuke, when was the last time you had a really good session of masterbation?"

"Oh let's see..." He places his hand to his chin in thought. "Gosh its been so long I almost don't remember, but I'm sure it was some time around my birthday."

Kuronue sounded as though he'd just heard the answer to the meaning of life with the way he gasped in awe at Yusuke's answer. "Hiei is that your real hair color?"

Hiei, quietly snickering beside his friends, glanced out the window before saying. "Yes. Do you want to touch it?"

"Sure." Reaching out he runs a hand through his friends hair. "So cool!"

Swatting the continually caressing hand from his hair, Hiei says. "If I have to answer that question about my hair one more time I'll shave my head." Turning his gaze back into the car, he adds. "Don't they think people watch other shows, they don't wanna hear the same things all the time."

"Yeah, but what can you do?" Replies Koenma with a shrug.

"Ahaha, blurt out the expected questions answers and trap them into asking you something else." Chides Yusuke.

The four of them laugh and joke all the way to the photo shoot in which they were asked to pose on a bed and look real seductive. This is going to be for their newest album since it inclined so much about sex. Another good selling point says Sawada. Hiei had the most film to be shot and the others were waiting for him as he finished up. Lay this way, lay that way, slit your eyes here. It was all so cheesy the male thought, but it was part of the job. And when he was just about to go the photographer came up to him, smile on her face, and shook his hand. Hiei found that odd as all the other photographers seemed satisfied with a simple thumbs up before the group took their leave. But women are weird in that sense. As usual the group decided to retire to their rooms; Hiei actually couldn't have gotten back to the hotel fast enough, but the others seemed to talk of wanting to go out but they were far too tired to actually do it. Parting ways, they wave a hand to one another without so much as a grunt for a 'good night'.

Taking the elevator up to his floor, which is separate from the others, Hiei walks down the hall with haste. Sliding the card through the lock on the door he steps inside surprised to see that his room is empty. Checking his watch, he considers the time and guessed that the red head might think its too early to have come. Stepping further into the room Hiei jumps out of his skin when he removes his coat and something lands on his shoulder. Spinning around after his mental yelp, he lets out a breath seeing Kurama standing beside the closet, back against the wall. The taller male chuckled into his hand.

"Did I startle you?"

Cheeks heated, Hiei cleared his throat turning toward the bed. "I knew you were there." He lied walking over to the bed. "I just thought it would be cute if you got a kick out of startling me." He wasn't about to continue letting the pretty red head seduce him with his odd yet adorible behavior, he can be pretty seductive too when he puts his mind to it, but, it left him wondering for a moment how old the male was to his self. Continuing with his first statement he goes on to say as he sits down on the soft bed. "Besides, I smelled the chinese food." He popped open one of the containers to see what was inside.

Pushing from the wall, Kurama joins Hiei on the bed. "Is that right."

"Mm hmm." He didn't trust his voice not to squeek when the other male was that close to him, his thick scent coating his lungs with intoxication. How had he not smelt him when he walked in?

"How was your day? Did you do anything really exciting?"

With a shrug, Hiei picked out some shrimp with his chopsticks. "We had a shoot and had to take a bunch of ridiculous sexy pictures for the album."

"Hm."

Secretly smiling at how being around Kurama made him feel like he's on an emotional and physical roller coaster with the way his mind jumps from turned on to awkward, then comfortable. Hiei adds. "And we had an interview before that."

"Mm." Kurama replies.

There is a moment of silence between them, comfortable as they eat beside each other at the top of the bed. To break the silence because he felt a bit guilty about what Hiei had implied earlier about him, Kurama nudged the singer to say.

"I'm sorry about before. I really wasn't teasing you about your success, its just that I..." he trailed off.

"You what?"

With a shrug Kurama says. "I don't usually like your type of music." He said with an air of awkwardness. "I listen to classical music you see, and that's why I was curious about just how famous you and Noizu has become because I don't listen to the media or other things like that to know what to like."

"Oh."

"I never meant to mock you or your band."

Hardly insulted, Hiei wondered though. "Then why did you start showing up to listen to us?"

"Truthfully, it was when you performed in Tokyo. The words to that song you were singing, I found them to be unusual and pretty." He looks at Hiei, big green eyes showing truth. "The music behind it though," he again shrugs, face distorted in distaste. "I got curious when I saw that you were going on a promotional tour and since I missed your show at Strickly Locals I thought that I should go see you play."

"Have you changed your mind?"

Wetting his mouth, he looks thoughtful. "I'm not sure." Again with the airy laugh, he says. "My infatuation with you has cost me my entire bonus just to see you and hopefully get the chance to ask you out. I won't be able to see you play in Tokyo though. I'm out of money after I return home."

"Maybe I could get you a ticket or something. I've got money." He looks insistant.

Kurama waves a hand to turn him down. "I have to visit my mother in the remainder of my vacation and she's moved to a different prefecture, so I wouldn't be able to see it even if I could afford it."

"Oh."

"Something bothers me though."

"Hm?"

"You aren't singing the same as you did at the park."

"Hmm?" Confused for a second, he then put it together and shakes his head. "Oh that. Our manager says he knows the sound people want to hear so we have to sing pre-written songs. Its not our sound, but, he was right."

"Hn." Kurama closes his eyes in thought. Getting up from the bed, he stroles over to the couch where he's left his violin.

Watching him, Hiei cocks a brow.

"Care to indulge me with the lyrics, I can't seem to recall them so well." He plays the back bar to the song 'Leeca'.

"Mm." Picking up his acoustic, Hiei walks over to the couch taking a seat beside the standing male. "Do you always carry that thing around with you?"

"I do. I consider it a hobby of mine."

"Mm." He waits for his cue then plays the second bar of the song. Hiei can't help but hear that it does sound nice this way, though, he has yet to sing.

"Do you always carry your acoustic?"

"I do. Mostly because I want to write cords to new songs I'm working on."

Kurama found that odd. "Hiei, if your manager has songs pre-written for you than why do you continue to write songs." He stops playing, looking down at the male.

With a shrug, Hiei smirks. "I consider it a hobby of mine."

Smirking back, he replies. "Touche."

"Don't you hate it when people tell you that a tree is brown when you've clearly chosen to color it purple."

"Huh?"

"Our music, Kurama, is that purple tree." He takes over the cords that Kurama has stopped playing. "Mr. Sawada gave us lyrics and music with a parental slap on the wrist that tells us to color it brown."

"I see." Another thought crossed the mind of the crimson haired male. "But Hiei, why continue with writing songs that won't be heard?"

"Sometimes its for personal listening with my band. That way I'm surrounded by my friends and the things I love." He nods to the male to take the bar he was playing not long ago then he began to sing.

"In the rays of sunlight, you were smiling." He slows the words from the original way he sings them so they fit with the style of music. "The puppy sleeping on your knee also looked peaceful..."

Cracking an eye open, smile on his face, Kurama asks. "Were you talking about someone when you wrote this?"

Nodding, Hiei, taps his foot. "Kuronue with Bayuu." He then returns to singing. "A little book was spread in the palm of your hand, and you softly traced the words with a pretty finger."

Kurama takes a seat now, causing a blush from Hiei when the seat leaned over in awe of the other males weight compared to his own. Shaking the warm feeling coursing through him, he continues to sing. "I thought that with that smile, anything could be saved underneath the limited sky," Hiei gasped when a pair of lips came in contact with his own just now noticing that Kurama has stopped playing.

When the pretty male broke away. Hiei looked down at his lap. "What was that for?"

"I thought you were cute right then." Explained the male standing now and heading over to the bed to have something more to eat.

Heat in his face, Hiei sets down his guitar and follows the male but the last thing on his mind is food as he takes the white box with the red dragon from the other males hand then sets it atop the dresser. Climbing onto the bed with one knee placed between Kurama's parted legs his other leg still on the floor due to lack of room for him to fully climb onto the bed yet, Hiei grabs his face kissing him back but with a little more fervor than the playful peck Kurama gave him.

Other leg coming up at Kurama's side it digs into the pillow for a second then the two fall back onto the bed. Their kiss is electric sending static messages to other parts of their body to continue. Soft moans escape their mouths when a kiss taste particularly sweet to them; their hips having yet to move, in fear should the movement elsewhere cause them to realize just what it is they're doing and it would cause them to stop.

Kurama let out a particularly soft in volume yet loud in stature moan as he arched up from the bed, hands pressing into the mattress in order to give them more bed to work with than the edge. Hiei crawled up over him to readjust his self as well. Satisfied the two kiss once again, hands roaming under clothes curious about the other person through touch rather than sight since their eyes are closed. Kurama rolled them over, then left the bed.

Sitting up on his elbows, Hiei watched the males depature to where he assumes is the door to leave. About to call him back and apologize he sees the male head into the bathroom then return with bath gel. Wondering what that could be for, he lost sight of his thoughts when Kurama began to remove his shirt while straddling him. Never one to be slow, Hiei takes his shirt off as well tossing it over the other side of the bed. Kurama sighs when their bare flesh meets, only now the red heads lips are at Hiei's neck sucking down hard. For a moment Hiei wondered if the taller male were trying to leave his mark on him with how hard he was clamping down, but when a draft came through his jeans, he noticed it was a distraction for what was happening elsewhere.

"Kurama wait." He says attempting to catch his breath while speaking. He sits up shoving the male a bit so he'll let up.

"I'm sorry, I had just assumed you'd be on top."

Blushing with confusion he asks. "Then why are you undoing my pants?"

Quiet laughter that wasn't really mocking just a snicker that the shorter male could be so clueless and cute, Kurama showed him the bath gel. "I planned to lubricate you. Unless you'd like to do it yourself."

"No." Embarrassed, he lays back down. "Go ahead."

Leaning over, he placed a kiss on the shorter males cheek then leaned in a little lower to whisper. "I'll do myself if you're unsure about doing it well enough."

Blushing, Hiei nods, grateful for the kissing to return so he wouldn't be seen in this embarrassed state that quickly vanished when Kurama's slicked hand wrapped around his hardening member. He caught his breath sharp enough to constrict his chest but thankfully he didn't choke on lack of oxygen, but because of those strong and firm jerks his breathing had picked up a great deal. Should anything feel this good? He's touched his self maybe once in life, maybe once. But it was nothing like this.

Hearing Kurama's heavy, low breathing, Hiei peaked his eyes open since the soft breaths are the only thing touching his parted lips at the time. Eyes going wide at the sight before him, he feels an even greater surge of heat in his lower region at the sight of Kurama's hand down between his parted legs as his fingers lubricate him, and yet he hasn't lost his pace at jerking him harder. Hiei was sure he would release right then and there if he didn't stop watching him. Kurama removed his fingers suddenly, then placed his hands down at Hiei's sides. The shorter male waited and watched as the red head sat his self down over his member. He didn't know what was making him harder the sight of his erection disappearing into the male or the gasped grunting of the male that's feeling it.

Fully lowered, Kurama lifts his hips again then lowers them. Hiei moaned loudly, arching his back in surprise of the heat and limited space the girth of his member is given and yet is quiet comfortable in. Judging by the sounds Kurama is making it isn't hurting him in the least. Not about to just sit there and take it, he leans up from the mattress, tongue coming out so the tip can taste the male's chest above him. Kurama gasped in surprised body dropping forward from weakened arms but he held his self up. Hiei watched the male, red hair framing his face as he flushed enjoying the treatment he's giving him. Hands unsure, the vocalist grips the males member after the sticky tip pulled off of him alerting his attention.

After that Kurama stopped moving up and down, switching it to forward and back into Hiei's hands. Lowering his self, the red head kissed Hiei with hunger or a thank you for such a wonderful feeling. Figuring a good ground level, Kurama's hips move down over Hiei then forward into the shorter males hands a movement that will please both of them.

The both of them are completely lost for even sound as their bodies rock with one another. Lips touching, tongue licking anywhere it wanted to taste. Hiei was sure that this was going to be what killed him. He'd be murdered by the first person he's ever given his self to. But surprisingly when the two cried out loudly in the other persons mouth, there was no death just two very spent teenagers trying to regain their vision and breaths until they both, exhausted, fell asleep.


	9. NewsFlash: Noizu Rocks out with Kuwabara

Noizu didn't have to perform until tonight and they planned to reherse with Kuwabara in the afternoon so they took the morning off. It was nice to be back in Tokyo since it was the most familiar to them since moving from their small little towns in Kochi. Koenma's first stop was Botan's to tell the girl that he was back and had the morning off, it was from there that the male went to get breakfast for his self and the others to have while they look through the news papers for a place to live so they will no longer have to reside in the apartment that Shin Sawada has paid for for them to live in. After breakfast, Kuronue strapped on his leash then Bayuu's and with the chain he often wore on his jeans he hooked the two of them together at the neck as he often does when taking his pet for a walk.

"Hiei you wanna come with us." Asks the male in a way that said his best friend didn't really have a choice in the matter.

Hiei has been quiet since they left Shinjuku and Kuronue had a good idea as to why. Not being able to tell him that he was in love with him was eating the poor guy up inside. It had to be, when they boarded the train earlier he had been a dream cloud over his choice of outfit and kept his gaze fixated out the window, for a moment he thought that Hiei might have been looking at that red head from the park that asked for an autograph while he was boarding a different train but that seems unlikely.

Boots on, jackets and caps, sunglasses to keep away fans, the two of them start out down the street. Its wasn't as cold in Tokyo as it was in the other prefectures but they bundled up anyway because of the gray skies warning chances of snow. The walk was silent between the two of them, nothing but the sounds of the city stirring about them and the jingling of the chain between Kuronue and Bayuu's necks as the ferret moved about on the sidewalk. The taller male kept his glance at his best friend as if waiting for him to gather the courage to just look at him. The smaller boy star struck. Sure to anyone else it looked like Hiei were pissed off, with his hands in his pockets and head down walking like he doesn't see anyone, but to his best friend the boy looked like he had been on a wild ride and may as well have a large head and eyes atop a small body.

Bayuu rushed up Hiei's leg and across the back of his shoulders causing the vocalist to smile faintly until he realized what was touching him. Startled he swatted at the animal.

"Will you get off of me!" He snapped then went on to say. "Don't climb on someone unless you're invited."

Confused by the humans words, yet feeling the negative energy the pepper colored animal hopped to the extended arm of his owner.

"Aaawww, what's the matter Hiei." Teases Kuronue brushing his fingers along the back of his friends neck. "You think it was a pretty girl for a minute."

"Shut up, Kuro." He growls.

Laughing at how easily the boy was to read, he wraps an arm around him. "What's on your mind, buddy. I've had the strangest feeling that you've wanted to tell me something." Leaning over to the point of the tip of his nose touching Hiei on the cheek he says. "Its not like you to keep things from your best friend so it must be big whatever it is."

Weighing his options to tell him or not, Hiei swallowed hard then looked up into the males sharpened blue eyes. Hiei smirked at the thought that just ran through his head, about looking at his friend long enough he might honestly be good looking. Truly his mind was still reeling from being with Kurama just last night. When he woke up early that morning the red head was gone, but he had left a note for him.

I thought it would be best if I left before you had to leave, your band mates might not have taken well to the sight of us in bed together. I'll see you in a month, Kurama.

The boys mysterious nature was like a drug and he'd willingly expose a vein for the needle to pierce. Unable to hold back his smile and the frantic feeling rushing through his groin at the memory of the beautiful male moving up and down over his hardened member was enough to send him smack into a pole- which thankfully didn't happen due to Kuronue moving him from the path of embarrassment and pain to his nose.

Snapping out of it, he says. "Hn. If I tell you you can't repeat it to the others. I'm serious Kuro', not a word."

"Wow, this is serious." He smiles faintly, as if he didn't know.

"I..." Grabbing the males coat he pulls him into ear shot. "I slept with someone last night."

Where was that pole when you needed it. That hadn't been what he had expected to hear. Who was she? When did they meet? He didn't know his best friend was the type to sneak fans up to his hotel room for sex. Is that why he wanted a seperate room, so he could be with this person? He actually felt kind of... jealous.

"Did you hear me?" He asks when getting no response.

"...Uh, yeah. I heard you." He shakes out of his daze. "So, who was it? Is she pretty at least- don't tell me that you did some bowser."

Hiei blushed looking around at nothing for a moment.

"Oh god, she was ugly? Hiei, have some sense man."

"Its not that..."

"Okay, then on a scale of 1 to 10, me being the highest Yusuke being the lowest and Koenma somewhere in between. How cute?"

"20." He says simply.

Maybe if he switches places with Hiei he could hit that pole easier. So Hiei slept with some unworthy chick who doesn't deserve even the slightest glance from him. Hn. Probably some blonde bimbo from the states looking for some foreign meat. Thinks the male, he's seen lots of marriage announcements from fame and all of them were with foreigners lately. He doesn't have a problem with that but when its his best friend that's being seduced he has to draw the line. And yeah, maybe his hurt pride has something to do with it as well.

"There's one more thing... this she that you keep mentioning, is actually a he."

Wide eyed, Kuronue was sure he'd have a heart attack right here on the street. Catching his surprised look, he straightens his face. "Okay. So... who was it?"

"You know the red head from Shinjuku?"

"That pretty boy!?" Shouts Kuro by mistake.

"Keep it down, not telling the others meant don't tell anyone in general." Says the shorter male glancing about to make sure no one looked their way. Readjusting his shades, he nods to his friends question a moment ago. "Yes, the pretty boy."

"How did this happen?" He grills him. "When did this happen?"

"A couple weeks ago." Explains the male, tone trained to indifferent. He's been waiting for this conversation- didn't think he'd have sex under his belt though, not to mention it isn't going at all like he thought it would. "I just kept noticing him in the crowd and that night we started the tour he came to the hotel and got into my room."

"Is that when you did it!" He asks.

"Didn't I tell you to keep your voice down." Shaking his head disapprovingly, he contunued. "No. I told you it happened last night, that was the first night he came to me. He wanted to ask me out." He shrugs.

"Ask you out? Where? You can't be seen with him, not on a date."

"We know that. We figured we'd keep our dates between us, spending time in the hotel or at my place- once I get one."

"And the sex just sort of surprised you both."

"Actually it did." He smiled at the memory that will surely haunt him for a while.

Letting it all sink in, he then smiled at how stupid he was. Thinking that Hiei liked him. What was he thinking? But this could pose as a problem if the media found out about it. This pretty boy seemed to be on the same thought train by suggesting they stay in the hotels and such; and it does seem to be making Hiei happy so as his best friend, he supports that. Besides, its not as if dipping into taboo skin was unheard of, it just wasn't spoken of none of them being sure of the other and all. Koenma's made his choice, but Yusuke was another story and Kuronue now knows Hiei's path. He actually chose no one but he supposed if he had to get his rocks off he'd of picked Hi-...

"So." Nudging the male with his elbow, he says. "How was it?"

"I'm not gonna tell you."

"Why not?!" He sits his hands on his slender hips. "I'd tell you. In gross detail."

"Gross isn't the word for it." With a shrug he adds. "Besides, I don't even know how to give details, I'd probably just make you sick."

"Chicken."

Hiei turned a frosty red eyed glare at the male.

Waving it off they walk in silence for a bit, but with hands in prayer Kuronue turns to the male pleading with his eyes and voice. "Come oooonn, tell me. I won't say anything, I swear."

"You already made that promise."

"Yeah and if you don't give me details I might have to break it."

A brief stare down was underway as they hit a cross walk and waited out the traffic. Submitting to the boys pestering, Hiei rolls his eyes.

"Fine. I'll tell you." He says. "Although I don't know why you'd wanna hear about it."

"Everyone likes hearing about sex, its common knowledge."

Unsure of that information, Hiei gathers his nerves. "It was good."

"Aaand."

"And what?"

"Who was where? Who started it?"

"We were on the bed, and I started it." Turning his eyes straight ahead, he adds. "And wipe that stupid smirk off your face because I did it without really knowing what it was that I was doing."

"Oooh, first time. Even better." He glances down when the leash tugs at his neck, giving it a quick yank to straighten out the straying animal he then asks. "Were you on top."

Blushing, he waves it off. "This is ridiculous. Stop asking questions."

"Alright. I wonder what the others would think about our sexy singers night activities? I'll bet they'd pick on you for months."

Growling, he shoves the male. "You're pushing your luck."

Snickering, the taller male says 'hello' to a woman walking by causing her to blush since she was staring at them. "I'm sorry. I'm not teasing you, go on."

Still glaring, he wets his lips then says. "He was sitting on my lap." His shoulder juts forward from being smacked suddenly. Face scrunched in warning, he then says. "It was weird; I've always heard about sex, and we've all seen it done but then to actually do it. I get why people become addicted."

"That good?"

Hiei's silence clearly meant 'yes'. Well now he is jealous, his best friends first time with a man and it has to be some fanboy.

"Ha. And no one ever tells you how nice it feels when you're in there and your own sem-.." his words are stopped by a hand over his mouth.

"That's enough for today." Says the jaded male lowering his hand.

Knowing something was up, Hiei glances side long at the taller male. Scoffing, he says. "Don't tell me you're upset about it. I wasn't planning on staying single forever." Cocking his head to watch the males face, he adds. "No one is gonna come between us Kuro', you know that."

"Yeah I know that. But does this red haired guy know that."

"I'll tell Kurama the next time I see him."

"Which will be?"

"A month from now, he's visiting his mother."

"Mm hmm." He intones. "I'll bet he's going home to break up with his boyfriend to be with you." He mutters.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Shivering, the smaller male tucks his bare hands into his pockets. "Let's take the bus back." He suggests seeing a bus sign up ahead.

"Alright." Huffs the nightengale.

Waiting at the bus stop a group of teenaged girls kept glancing at them. They kept their gazes straight ahead. The murmur got a bit longer, a little louder as the girls wondered about their ressemblance to the vocalist and guitarist. Luckily the bus showed up and they quickly boarded it.

"You can't ride with an animal sir. You're gonna have to get off."

Scoffing. The tall male rolls his eyes at the large woman. "Yeah right. He's not gonna bother anyone, look at the leash."

The woman eyed him for a long while then laughed shaking her head. "Do you know how many brats have tried getting a ride with those damned animals. Leash or no leash, its a wild animal and its gonna use my bus as a toilet." Waving her meaty hand, she says. "You're gonna have to walk. Sorry."

"Like you are." He spats at the woman. "Come on Hiei."

"You're on your own Kuro." He sits down.

This time he's the the one doing the glaring as he steps off the bus.

"Don't worry Kuro' you won't have to walk back." Says the male from the window. Looking at the group of girls that started up the street once the two of them boarded the bus, he calls out. "Isn't that Kuronue Uguisu! I'd recognize that ferret from anywhere!" He then laughs, planting his butt down on the seat.

Turning around, the girls mouth drops. "Oh my god it is him!" She bellows having overheared the vocalist words.

Hiei laughed hearing some kind of swear come from his best friends mouth before he dashed off down the street a wave of girls following after him. He'll be nice and toasty running home. Hiei only hoped the guy didn't take that as means of telling the others about him and Kurama. He plans on telling them but when the time is right.

The bus jerked forward, driving down the street. 11:15 almost time to go to rehersal. They expected a big crowd since they're singing with Kuwabara who in his self is a big leaguer compared to them but this was gonna be their chance to really show Japan what kind of music they want to sing since Hiei was asked to write it and compose the music. He just hoped that gorilla woudn't ruin it.

...

Hiei and Kuronue and Yusuke are stacked over each other peeking from behind a large curtain back stage at the concert hall. The place is huge! They've seen performances in places like this when watching them at home and the camera would get a shot of the crowd but in real life its so surreal.

"No way all these people are here to see Kuwabara. I just don't believe it." Says Yusuke.

Straightening up, patting Hiei's abused back since he was leaning on it, Kuronue shakes his head. "No. Some of them have to be our fans too."

"That small section of riff raffs there in the front." Says Yusuke crossing his arms.

Pointing a finger with a teasing smirk, the taller male says. "At least they're in the front."

Shrugging, the baby faced brunet glances past his friends with a slight lean to the side to get a peek at the crowd. "Kuwabara is our senpai after all."

"Yeah right," quips Yusuke. "I think you're an in the closet Kuwabara fan."

Blushing, Koenma crosses his arms defensively. "So what if I do like a couple of his songs. Dachi is really good."

"Yeah right." Mutters Hiei. "And anyway it doesn't matter if we have 500 or 5 fans out there, all of them are gonna change their minds about us when we perform."

"You guys ready to rock!" Kuwabara's harsh tone cut through their peaceful little chit chat as he didn't walk up to them, he more like bounced his way over. Hand gripping the mic since he was just out on the stage singing.

"Whenever you are." Replies Hiei coolly.

Holding out his thumb, Yusuke says. "Three."

Covering his thumb with his fingers yet leaving his thumb up, Koenma says. "Two."

Mimicing them, Kuronue says. "One."

And finishing the stack Hiei adds his fist and with a break they shout. "Three, two, one. Make some Noise!"

Taking his mic from the amp beside him Hiei walks out onto the stage.

"This is kind of exciting, I've never sang rock before." With a laugh he adds. "Hope I don't end up screwing up your song by out singing you though. Deh hehehehehe!"

The five of them move out onto the stage. The crowd is screaming to the point of foaming at the mouth, mostly because of the long flowing skirt Kuronue chose to wear today, black vest and lavish hat atop his head. The guy has a flare for essentric clothing. Hiei was no slouch either when it came to buckles and chains but today he wore something a little more classy, sleeveless black shirt with a tear in the center held together by buckles and leather pants that hugged in the best places. Yusuke usually wore whatever same with Koenma since the two of them were never usually front and center.

There was a brief pause in the air before puffs of smoke shot up from the stage and with that Kuronue brushed his fingers roughly down the strings of his guitar. Kuwabara looked seriously out of place next to them with his white dress shirt and blue jeans. But the ape looked like he was ready to keep up if that's what he had to do. But when the rock music really started cooking, he thought again about his theory of outshining the youngsters in their profession. Mr. Sawada said he could write up whatever song he'd like to perform just as long as Kuwabara could sing it with them and Hiei was sure that... with a voice as... unique as Kuwabara's rock would be prefect for him.

"Gin no yume tsumugu ame no shirabe." Hiei points his mic at Kuwabara who was looking to him for his cue's. He learned the entire song he assured but he didn't know when his turn would be to sing since their rehersal was mostly Noizu messing around with each other. It's a challange but its fun.

His rough voice coursed over the two lines he had. "Kimi no ushiro ni tatsu no wa dare? Mou ichido meguriau tame-..."

"Me o tojita." Chimes Hiei with a perfect tenor note points to Kuwabara.

"Yakata mune wa kusari ni tsunagare."

"Saketa kizu wa taiyou ni dakare."

Unable to keep from smiling at the energetic seventeen year old, he nearly laughed his lines out. "Karada o tsukisasu hikari to kage."

Again in tenor, Hiei sings. "Mitsumeteiru... Mada, anata wa... Kawarenai kara... saa... me o tojite." With a gesture to Kuwabara he starts to jump as they sing the chorus together. Kuronue leaning into his mic shouting 'Dybbuk!' as the two sing.

"Dybbuk!"

"Taiyou ni yakare!"

"Dybbuk!"

"Kono mi o kowashite."

"Dybbuk!"

"Itami to wakare."

"Dybbuk!"

"Toki o koroshite!"

The crowd was really into it. They jumped at the chorus and screamed at Hiei's solo bridges it was completely trippy the sound of them all at once. Kuwabara even snagged a hug from him. It was starting to make Hiei wonder how many people were gay in the singing community. It really is unspoken so he could only wonder rather than ask.

"Man that was too much!" Shouts the male unable to come off the high. "I never knew that kind of music was so fun to sing."

Hiei only snickered from the energy the red head is pouring all over the place. He wished he could feel that energy and sing like that every time he's on stage but it just can't be until they're a bit bigger then maybe Sawada will see that they can draw in crowds of all kinds to hear what they like to sing.

"Heh heh, I thought this one woman would pee herself everytime you said 'Break my body'." He slaps the back of his hand against Hiei's arm. "Hey, you guys are free right? We can get something to eat together."

"As long as you're paying, I'm eating." Says Yusuke walking side by side with the red haired ape of a man.

"Hn." Leaning over to whisper to Hiei, Koenma says. "I thought he didn't like him."

With a shrug, the vocalist made his way from backstage.

Finding the boys body language as odd, Koenma asks. "What's eating him?"

"A red head." Winking at the brunet, Kuronue hurries on by to snag Hiei before the male declared 'privacy' for the day.

With a sigh, he slaps a hand to the side of his head. "We're on the verge of being ego maniacs." He mutters to no one. Recomposing his self, he looks to where Yusuke wandered off to. "Hey Yusuke, wait up!" He follows after the two.


	10. Track 4: Album 3: Mind of a King

Hiei scrunched his eye lids together to block out the sunlight that is coming in through the window and now that he's semi-conscious he notices it enough to be bothered by it. Rolling over he throws an arm over Kurama but with the instant contact with the mattress he pops his eyes open to see that his red haired lover is gone. Turning back over on his back, semi hard-on reaching up to somewhat tent the blanket, Hiei can suddenly recall last night. He had every intention of returning to his penthouse to tell Kuronue what happened but he instead wound up here at Kurama's apartment. Hiei barely realized what he was doing as he removed his shirt, then Kurama's. The red head steered him into his bedroom and over to the bed; as soon as he felt Kurama's weight down on him again Hiei was as hard as steel and thrusting his hips up into the city boys.

Kurama trapped the shorter males lips within his own, the red heads gentle tenderness was greeted with rough and owning kisses which caused Kurama to smile before taking a bite of Hiei's upper lip then bottom. The shorter male moaned at the slight pain that sprang to his attention at the peircing of his skin but it only drove him to seek out more. Tongue diving into Kurama's mouth like it were a swimming pool he sought after the other males only receiving a pair of lips clamping down over the muscle before its mercilessly sucked on. Hiei refused to be outdone in this, so he tried for plan b and pulls down the zipper of Kurama's jeans then shoves his hand inside. Placed at an odd angle he strokes the red heads member through his boxers. Kurama cried out from the shiver that ran down his spine breaking the kiss with Hiei. His long legs bent so that he's straddled around Hiei rather than just laying on him, face planted in the shorter males neck he moans, sighs and groans from pleasure while his boyfriend teases him with chaste strokes.

Kurama would pay millions for Hiei to shove his hand into his shorts and stop messing with him but it seemed his boyfriend had crueler intentions as his hand dipped a little lower to fondle his balls. Kurama's body jerked forward and he faintly heard his self whisper 'please' before he felt the skin on skin contact of Hiei's hand to his erection. Feeling a bit sated, his breathing a bit more even he suckles at the shorter males neck while plotting his revenge.

"Hiei wait," he whispers into the males ear.

"Hm?" He gave the older boys package a squeeze smiling at the sound the cute red head made.

"Please wait. I have to get something." He rocked his hips into the touch seeming to be unable to stop even if Hiei did.

Unsure if he should trust the male, he eventually stopped his fondling and let him go. Backing off the bed, Kurama removes his jeans then dashes off to the bathroom. Hiei looked down to see what Kurama was doing, hoping for a replay of the last time from this scenario, but the sneaky older boy didn't turn on the bathroom light. Hands falling at his sides, he notices that he still has his jeans on as well. Undoing the fasten he then unzips and slides them off, briefs attached. Sitting up he climbs to the center of the bed to wait for Kurama and when the red head returned, Hiei practically opened his arms in delight that he'd come back, ready to bring the male into him. Noticing a bottle of lubricant in the red heads hand, Hiei almost came just thinking about returning to that warm place deep inside the other male, infact he was so distracted with the thought he didn't notice that Kurama had a hand behind his back.

The older boy climbed onto the bed opposite Hiei then as he lays back he says to him. "Climb on my lap." His hidden hand suddenly revealed itself and was empty though to anyone paying attention Kurama seems to be laying back a bit strangely. Doing as he was told, Hiei straddles the males hips then leans over to continue with the wonderful dance between their mouth and tongue.

That's right. Thinks the lucid Hiei as he recalls his night.

Something hard, yet, soft and dense ran along his back. It traced slowly up and down his spine in a wet trail, straying at the small of his back tickling its way over his butt then as if it never happened it just sort of went away. Before the vocalist could wonder what that was Kurama's hands clamped onto the under side of his legs parting them further before they advanced up towards his butt. Hiei absently noticed the warm wet of the red heads hands as he did this but his thoughts were haulted when that moist pair of hands began to knead his buttocks like it were dough. Hiei's grinds down became more serious when Kurama's fingers start to trace their way between his cheeks. Interlaced, all eight fingers brush past his sensative hole while the red heads thumbs helped to keep him spread apart. Hiei has never felt so exposed but at the same time he could barely comprehend his position in the matter, too enthralled in the new sensations as a finger went beyond brushing him and actually entered him. He arched his back at the odd feeling rushing in and out of him as another finger came slipping in. Eyes tightly together, he can't hold back a single sound as his hips rock back and forth onto Kurama's slender fingers. He heard a faint sound from the male before he felt his lips against his once again, though he's unable to return the gesture from being too numb in the pleasure he gladly accepts the kisses. The two worked like this up and down with Hiei's hips, in and out with Kurama's fingers until they removed themselves from him and in their place Hiei rocked his hips back directly onto something much larger in width and longer in length. He cried out from pain of surprise and yet it only drove him to continue moving until it stopped hurting. He never liked accepting pain, it just wasn't in him.

When Kurama's member bumped into a wall of flesh within Hiei but it continued to move as though it could go further the vocalist was in heaven, although, he thought a penis would have felt a bit differently somehow. Where was the heat aside from his own? Where was the-... His body moved on its own accord, jerking in writhe as a low vibration pulsed through him. He heard his self nearly shouting in pleasure as his body went from horizantal to vertical then back to horizantal before he felt the mattress on his back, that's when the slow movement of the toy in and out of his body became a demonic battle between sword and laughably flimsy shield.

Hiei remembered whiting out somewhere in there, between Kurama's thrusting the toy into him other hand jerking his member, the red head must have been doing something to his self somehow as well because he was sure he heard him moaning into his ear. Shaking away the memory, he held his stomach which ached a bit now that he noticed it, his butt hurt a bit too. I can't believe I lost my virginity to a toy. Hn, he smiled good humordly. I wonder if its free tonight? Hiei snickered as he achingly got up from the bed. Hobbling to the bathroom he glances at the clock before closing the door and it pulled back open like it were gonna rip from the hindges. Eyes wide in disbelief he looks at the time.

"Its 11:38?!" Kuronue was going to kill him.

...

Closing the door after his departure he gave the knob a turn, having locked it from the other side he had to make sure it actually locked. After a second thought, he felt up his pants for his phone releasing a sigh of relief when his hand brushed past it.

Better start thinking up something to tell Kuronue and the others. Worries the male. Just as he turns for the elevator his steps are haulted by a man coming from the apartment next to Kurama's. Slipping on his sunglasses, he says. "Hello." Then proceeds to move past him but the man stops him with his words.

"So that was you last night?" He asks without really making it sound like a question.

Pale, Hiei asks as casually as he can. "What?"

With a sly smile, he sidles over to the shorter male. "Last night, that was you wasn't it? It must have been!" He says before Hiei can even tell him otherwise. "I recognize your tone of voice." The guy laughed a bit. "I didn't know Shuichi had another boyfriend the last guy was a bit on the silent side, but you-..." He shakes his head an impressed smile on his face. "I almost had to explain to my daughter about the birds and the bees."

Angered that this man is making jokes Hiei rolls his eyes. "Is this going anywhere because I'm already late for another appointment."

Blinking at the bitter tone in the males voice the man shakes his head while waving his hands defensively. "No, don't be mad. I just wanted to say good for you."

Blinking, not sure what to make of the statement, the vocalist shoves his hands into his coat pocket then turns for the elevator. "Whatever." Is his final word to the man.

The keys jingle from Hiei's pockets, clanking into one another as he shoves the correct one into the slot in the door knob. Pushing the door open he sucks in a breath to hold onto while he's onslaughted with insult and questions, but when nothing came he wondered if his best friend were even at home. Tossing his things into the bowl by the door, hanging the keys on the hook, he heads further into the penthouse.

"I'm home!" He calls out. Head turning toward the kitchen when something slams down on the counter, Hiei travels in that direction.

Kuronue is at the refridgerator grabbing a beer, which is what was slammed down on the counter. He looked more bored than annoyed but his body language betrayed his face as he stomped back over to the table where his lunch is set.

Straightening his back for a bit of assertive confidence, he steps into the kitchen over to the table where he then takes a seat. "Sorry for coming home late, but you're not gonna believe what happened yesterday-, what the hell does that mean?" He asks when the male mimes something at him.

Rolling his eyes, Kuronue again mimes the actions of a zipped lip before he points at Hiei.

"You're not talking to me?"

The nightengale taps his nose as if to say 'bingo' he then held up three fingers.

"For three days. Alright, but at least hear me out. Yesterday when Yusuke and me went to get lunch I got a phone call from Sawada."

Still bitter his best friend at least seems to be listening.

"When I got there he said that I now have a girlfriend." When Kuronue cocked a brow, Hiei nods. "You remember that photographer from the 'private thoughts' shoot?" Kuronue seemed to be thinking it over and ends up shaking his head. "Well her name is Trini Park and I have to take her to dinner tonight so the papparazzi can see us together."

"To promote the album?" Asks Kuronue.

Smirking, Hiei says. "I guess three days came sooner than I thought."

With a shrug the male replies. "You had a good enough reason for ditching us, but then there's the fact that you didn't come home last night." He stabs his fork into a pot sticker the shoves the little dumpling into his mouth.

"I know, I meant to come home right after that and tell you but then I got a little side tracked when I saw Kurama."

Looking as though he'd just been hit by devine knowledge, he quips. "Of course." Lips sticking out in a pout, he glares his friend down. "I can smell him on you."

"Kuro, don't hate him. You don't even know him."

Pointing his fork accusingly at the male he retorts. "And you'd probably like to keep it that way."

"No. Infact, you can meet him tomorrow- I swear."

Unsure, he sees the urgency in his friends eyes and eventually gives in. "Alright. Tomorrow. As soon as possible."

"As soon as possible, yeah..." Hesitating, he sees Kuronue wave his hand in a circle for him to go on. "We slept together last night and I didn't get up until now."

Eating in silence, he sighs. "And that's why you're late?"

Hiei nods.

"Alright. I forgive you." Swallowing his large bit he adds after clearing his mouth of food. "Yusuke might be another story."

With a shrug Hiei comments. "That I can get used to." Reaching over to his friends plate he takes a couple bites of food then leaves the table. That worked out better than he'd thought, now how was he gonna get them to like Kurama, most importantly how would the others take to him wanting to be openly gay? This is their career at stake if anyone finds out. But he can't hide Kurama from them forever, eventually his disappearing act won't easily be accountable for.

...

Turning a slow circle, Hiei spreads his arms. "How do I look?"

Noizu held in a snicker causing the vocalist to blush and shrink away. This was the last thing that he wanted and now everyone is laughing at him. He chose to dress in a manner that flattered him but at the same time wasn't in the least bit romantic because he didn't want to mislead the woman into thinking he might actually enjoy this date with her.

"Hiei, ties aren't for everybody. Maybe you should ditch it." Suggest Koenma, who's sitting on Hiei's bed against the headboard while the other two are stretched out on Kuronue's bed, legs kicking up and down, cheeks resting on balled hands while they watched the cheap fashion show.

"If you think its a bad look that's all the more reason to keep it." He turns to the mirrow to readjust his wine colored tie. Running a hand down his black dress shirt, he then checks his slacks for his phone and keys. Feeling the lumps in his pants pockets he picks up his suit jacket and slips his arms into it.

"Leave your keys, I'll be up." Says Kuronue barely keeping in his laugh. "I want every detail when you get back."

"Hn. Better hope you're not next, I'll bet Sawada finds you a real bowser."

Snickering, he shakes his head saying rather guile. "I don't care. I'll at least have enough decency to dress for a good picture and not end up looking like a little dork."

Glaring at his friend he checked his watch. "I have to go." Taking the keys from his pocket he lobbed them at his best friend in hopes to hit him but the guitarist caught it easily. Walking across the room he ignores their giggles and murmurs.

"Don't do anything we wouldn't do." Says Yusuke whom, yes, is talking to Hiei. Yusuke said he got over it yesterday because ignoring people is boring work that he just didn't feel like doing.

With one final tightening of his angered jaw Hiei plastered on a false smile as he walked out the door and loaded the elevator. Its gonna be a long night.

...

Trini actually looked really nice. Her hair done in a dressy bun at the back of her head, flower clips peppered here and there within it. The dress she chose to wear looked like she were ready for spring in the color, a light blue, but the cut and fabric of the dress showed that it was good to wear in the cold weather without you freezing. The two of them sat queitly at the table. They had no conversation between them after the initial 'Hello', 'How are you?', 'You look nice' was exchanged and that was in the limo. Yeah, what a fine couple they must look like when they're unable to speak to one another.

How could Sawada do this to me? Doesn't he know that no one cares about who I'm with- or if I'm with anyone at all for that matter. He takes a sip of water from his glass. Setting the glass down, he turns his gaze in the direction of a small pile up of papparazzi that swear they're being casual by actually getting a table to eat. Better make conversation before they suspect something. Thinks the male.

"Your pictures came out really well, Hiei. The camera loves you." Says Trini beating him to the verbal punch.

"Good." Was all he could think. Photoshoots, this is her conversation. Hn. What do you expect when you're mock dating a photographer.

Looking uncomfortable, she asks. "How old are you?"

"Going on eightteen, next month."

She nearly choked on her sip of wine.

"Problem?"

Wiping her lip, Trini shakes her head. "No. Not at all, I just had no idea that you were a teenager."

That made Hiei wonder if he was starting to look old in his age. That just didn't seem likely. Maybe the situation caused her to think that he was older. "How old are you?"

"22."

"Kind of young yourself; how long have you been taking pictures?"

"Its actually a job that my cousin and I do together. I'm her assistant but Mr. Sawada asked me to do your shoot that day so we could get aquianted."

Nodding, Hiei picks up his fork then begins to eat his nearly finished main course. Just dessert left and he's out of here.

Glancing about Trini puts a smile on her face to make it seem as though they're having a great time together rather than sitting in the uncomfortable mess this actually is. "Looks like its working, those four haven't stopped snapping shots of the two of us."

"Hn." He sets his fork down. "How much longer do you think we'll have to keep this up?"

"Maybe just a month or so, relationships are so fleeting these days."

Smirking, he picks up his glass. "Then to a couple of months from now." He says holding the glass out to hers.

"A couple of months." She clinks her glass to his in toast.

1 year later...

Hiei couldn't believe that May had gotten here so quickly, he also couldn't believe that his charade with Miss. Park is still going on. What kind of life is this? He'd finally gotten around to telling Kurama and the red head merely snickered saying that music was an odd business and he was glad nothing like that went on in the classical world of entertainment. So here he is now having lunch with his mock 'girlfriend' who is taking their photo's again at some point while they're on tour for 'Private Thoughts'. The group has done a slew of interviews answering a new batch of the same questions:

Where do you see your group going after this album?

How long have you been seeing Miss. Park?

Do the fans mob you when you walk the streets now?

What are you doing over your break?

Most of the time Hiei just sat quietly while listening to the interview go on, letting the others answer all the questions. He was beginning to get a bit of a reputation of being the silent type now. He liked giving people that air of mystery especially when he refused to answer questions about his relationship. He's eighteen years old now, to him questions such as what he gave Trini for 'White Day' is both stupid and no one's business but his own- and not just for the fact that she infact isn't his girlfriend but because whether it were her or his publicly made relationship with Kurama, it isn't anyone's business. Speaking of Kurama...

Hiei's car just drove past the restaurant. That was their signal.

Swallowing the bite of food in his mouth, he began to cough when it went down the wrong tube.

Standing, Trini pats his back. Voice full of concern she asks. "Are you alright?"

Waving her away, he clears his throat ridding it of the trecherous bite of food. As causally as he could, before anymore attention was drawn to him Hiei says. "I'm going to the bathroom. I'll be back."

"Okay." Responds the photographer returning to her seat. Watching him a moment, still not sure if the vocalist is alright she then turns her gaze out the window and seems to be admiring the flowers set in a box on the windowsill.

Slipping away to the back door of the restaurant by the restrooms he passed by his driver who nodded a greeting to him before walking around to the front of the restaurant for the lunch that Hiei promised was on him. The man was so excited he didn't even bother to ask why the vocalist wanted the car alone or why he asked for Noizu's new violinist to be picked up before he came over, all he could think was three course meal on his boss.

Hiei barely had the door closed before Kurama tackled him to the long leather seat of the tinted window limo. Ten minutes later, Hiei is arching in pleasure mostly from the hungry sounds Kurama is making while giving him a blowjob; what is it about sneaking around that makes sex so much more enjoyable he'll never know but the thought of Trini sitting in that restaurant waiting for him to get back from the restroom put an extra excited shiver up his spine as he gripped the seat, a groan sounds from it, and he bucks his hips upward asking for more. Just what did he and his old boyfriend do together that he could do this to Hiei's body. Such suction and tightly clamped mouth, this can't come natural.

"Aaah!" He cried out in climax, chest heaving up and down as he shrank back down onto the seat; Kurama cleaning him up.

Just his luck the phone started to ring. Probably Trini wondering what was taking him so long, although the likelyhood of her calling him while he's in the bathroom seemed impossible. Maybe its Sawada telling him he can drop that fish now! Picking up his insistantly ringing phone from the floor where he placed it so it didn't dig into his thigh, Hiei's eyes widen when he sees that the number is his mother's. Flipping the phone open he says hurridly.

"Hello?"

The woman was quiet for a moment, then in a low voice she said. "Hiei's its Yukina, you'd better come home."

Hiei's blood ran cold, the air just didn't feel right. He had to get home now.


	11. News Flash: Noizu Is Into Boy's Toys

The school bell rings four times within two solid soundings. Bing, bing, bong bong. Bong, bong, bong, bong. And slowly, moments after this, students file out of the building. Some of the teens are discussing their plans for the weekend, others are talking about getting piercings or tattoos, visiting relatives and such. One girls comes rushing from the building, school bag swinging back and forth as she hurries off of school grounds. "Wait Ami! Wait!" Calls another girl hurrying out of the building after her. This girl is short compared to the first runner, so she really has to push her legs to keep up. Groaning, she takes a corner. "I wish she would stop doing this to me everyday." Looking on up ahead she sees that Ami is already taking the next corner towards the news stand where they're headed. Slowing to a stop, she huffs and puffs until she catches her breath. Why chase her, she'd be back in no time; after all, they promised to meet in the park once they got the new In Touch magazine with the spread on Noizu in it.

That is Ami and Hamako's favorite band in the world and they squealed with glee when they finally got their special order posters in the mail. The ones where you had to be eighteen years or older to have, the ones from the Private Thoughts album with the covered, yet, uncovered pictures of the band. Hamako didn't hold it against the band when they canceled the last two parts of their tour for that album because she could understand, it was all over the news; Hiei's twin sister, Yukina, wound up in the hospital and he wanted to go see her. Where as she thought it was totally wrong of the media to invade the Jaganshi's privacy, she also couldn't help but like being updated on the cute singer, she even sent his sister a get well card and present. A key chain for her phone, its a kitten holding a bell.

"I've got it, Mako! I've got it!"

See, what did she tell ya. Now that her breath has been caught, she waits for her friend to catch up to her so the two of them can catch a ride on the bus to the park. Ami is practically blinding the sun she's glowing so much and she makes a little hop to her friends side, almost like she pounced on home-plate during a baseball game.

"Last copy too, you don't know how lucky we are." Walking now, the two head for the bus stop across the street. "Five whole pages of info and pictures." She's flipping through the magazine as they walk, glancing at pictures of this artist and that celebrity until she finds the band that she's been looking for. "Eehheehhee!" She jumps up and down. "Its here! Its here!"

The two girls step onto the sidewalk just as the bus is coming up the street. A few other girls are glancing over their shoulders, trying to peek past their titled heads in order to catch a glimpse at a magazine they may have waiting for them in the mailbox at home.

"We're gonna have to split up the pictures once we're done reading it." Ami says absently. Looking up when the bus doors open, she shoves the magazine into her school bag then climbs aboard.

...

The two girls are sitting on a wooden bench at the park, heads together as they read the magazine. The boys of Noizu are staring up at the two of them from atop a pink page with white words written across it.

Hamako giggles when she sees her favorite members personal information. "I just love Kuronue's hat fetish. Isn't he cute?"

Ami nods to agree, yanking her long bangs from her face. She had a hair clip in it sweeping the darn things to the side but she lost it when she changed for gym. "But Yusuke is even cuter, I love the way he taps his thighs during interviews like he's still drumming."

Going through the magazine a bit more the two of them drop their jaws from a picture of Hiei smiling at the camera as though it were his best friend and it just told him the silliest joke. The two sigh in unison when a surprise picture of the entire band unfolds on the next page.

"Don't get me wrong," says Ami while holding up a hand as if to say 'call it a truce on who's the best looking member of the band'. "I love Yusuke, but something about Hiei." She shakes her head unable to say the impure thoughts that run through her head.

"I know I know." Hamako shakes her head with a huge smile on her face, ponytail swinging back and forth. "He's so gorgeous! I love his eyes, have you ever seen a brown look so totally red before?"

"Never. But what about his hair? I swear he let me touch it once and that starburst isn't fake, its softer than his real hair." She adds on the end very matter-of-factly.

Hamako makes a face at her friend knowing darn well she'd been with her to every single thing Noizu has done that the two could afford to go to and she's never once been brave enough to ask Hiei anything beyond 'How are you?'. But a girl can dream, she'll say that much.

Tapping her finger to her chin, Ami says as she looks harder at the mini-poster. "You know, Hiei looks a lot like Lee Jun Ki."

Scrunching her face as she eyes the cute vocalist. "That Korean singer?" Looking harder at the picture she nods. "Yeah, you know what. He really does."

A sharp gasp comes from her best friend. "You don't think Hiei might be a foreigner, do you?" She turns the magazine this way and that as if a better angle might tell her the answer. Turning to the picture of him standing solo, she cocks a brow. "His eyes are cut a little different than the other guys."

"That doesn't mean anything," says Hamako in a very controlled, know-it-all way. "Just look at his last name, Jaganshi, that's so Japanese."

"Yeah, you're right." She nods. With a loving sigh and the magazine pressed to the front of her school uniform, she says. "Ami Jaganshi." Another loving sigh. "That sounds so good."

"Tah. Not nearly as nice as, Hamako Jaganshi."

The two girls jump when they hear laughter behind their heads. Turning they see a red haired male behind them snickering to his self.

Blushing, Ami says. "I'm sorry. Were we disturbing you?"

"No not at all." The red head waves a hand.

The two girls blush hearing his light and handsome voice.

"I didn't mean to eaves drop but I find your conversation a bit strange."

Blinking, Ami asks. "Strange how?"

"Well, you're planning this marriage to someone you don't really know." With a shrug he says. "Its just funny to me."

Offended, Hamako glares. "We do know about him! Lots of magazines and TV shows ask them all kinds of questions."

"Yeah!" Chimes Ami.

A sympathetic look is given to them. "I didn't mean anything by it. May I see that magazine?" He holds out his hand.

Unsure the two girls hand it over to him. The male looks through it, smiling at his boyfriends picture staring up at him from the pink page. "Right here, it says that 'he adores the necklace that he received from Miss Park on Valentines day'."

"Mmhmm." Says Ami.

"He never takes it off." Informs Hamako.

"Check the dates from when the two began dating. Hiei is wearing the necklace in all of them. If it were a gift from Trini than wouldn't it have only started to appear a couple months back?"

The two girls exchange looks.

"The necklace was given to him by his sister."

The girls eyes go wide with astonishment. Could what this guy be saying true? What else does he know, and who is he?

"Are you some kind of stalker of his or something?" Asks the chubby girl, but then it hit her. Finger up, Hamako says. "Wait a minute..."

"I've seen you before!" Ami declares as the thought hits her at the same time it came to her best friend. "You're Minamino Shuichi, that guy that joined the group to play violin in that new song."

Kurama gave a single nod.

The two girls nearly have a heart attack. They can't believe that someone who has been close to Noizu is talking to them like its no big deal. They have to keep him with them as long as they can.

"And here," Kurama goes on. "It says that Hiei's favorite color is black, but its red. He hides a bit of it on everything he wears." After a thought he adds. "I'm not really sure if he even knows he's doing it." That seemed to make him smile, and he couldn't wait until Hiei's return to ask him.

Shattered, Hamako takes back the magazine when Kurama hands it over the seat to her. "So what are you saying, that its all a lie?"

Shaking his head, he replies. "No, not all of it. Just some times you can't always believe what you read." With a shrug, he says off hand. "For all we know Hiei might not even really be dating Miss Park, he could not be into women altogether." Glancing at his watch, he smiles at the two girls. "But you know I'm just joking about that. If you'll excuse me, I have to be going."

"Bye." They both say as the male departs from the bench behind theirs.

Sitting, confused, Ami looks at Hamako. "Do you think that guy was telling the truth?"

"About what?"

"Hiei and Trini... what if...? What if?"

Holding up a hand, Hamako shakes her head. "It can't be true, he was just being weird. A lot of pretty boys are like that, remember Urika? He said that he caught the coach trying to steal glances at the boys in the showers after soccer practice."

Frowning, she scratches through her brown hair. "...Yeah."

Closing the magazine, she stuffs it into her school bag. Neither of them want to look at it anymore.

5 5 5 5

In Kochi at Crimson Hospital, two weeks later.

"Guess who got another basket of fruit." Announces Koenma entering the hospital room.

Yukina laughed glancing at the basket of delicious looking fruits. So far she's gotten fruit baskets, flower arrangements, keychains and a really cute shirt that has 'Fighter!' ironed on the front and a bunch of cards and some candy. Hiei's fans are very nice to give someone they don't know so many things.

"I guess no one told them I'm being fed from tubes." She laughs again.

"Can I have something, Yuki?" Asks Yusuke, his eye on a particularly sweet looking pear.

"Ahaha, of course Yusuke."

Yukina has been in the hospital for two weeks now and she seems as she always was but they know better. When Hiei's mother called him that day he thought for sure she had horrible news, the BIG horrible. She told him to come home and he did, finding his sister in the hospital was tough, and his mother told him that Yukina was having lunch and her throat constricted on her. She didn't know, she was upstairs cleaning the bathroom, Yukina was blue when she finally came downstairs. It was very terrifying! She acted in time with CPR, though, and the ambulance got there to do the rest. Hiei hasn't left her side since he got there unless for the bathroom, the others go out for food. It was hard hearing that it wouldn't be uncommon for his sister to start choking on bits of food regularly. But the fear has started to fade and now he's just happy to see his family again. Noizu played acoustic for Yukina, while singing, horribly insync with one another, but she only laughed and picked on their efforts of trying.

Their press manager couldn't wait to jump on the story the minute Hiei told Sawada to shove his own head up his ass if he thought he'd neglect his sister for some damned tour. The fans would just have to get over it. But the fans he so callously shunned turned out to be really sweet when they saw the news reports and such they started sending things to Yukina as though she were their sister and he would be sure to thank them all when they get back to Tokyo. The first time the reports showed up, though, Kuronue and Yusuke got a little naughty and socked one or two of them whilst telling them to 'fuck off' or 'go chase an ambulance'. But after awhile, you get used to it, and its not as though the hospital lets them in any further than a good many feet away. So anytime they watch the news its just a window or shots of them coming down into the main entrance. Sawada called many times and after the first week he finally gave up.

"You know, you guys don't have to stay here because of me." Says the sweet girl. "I'll be out of here in a couple of days, you should finish your tour before I become the most hated girl in Japan."

Shaking his head, Hiei says. "I'm not going anywhere, not until you leave this place."

"Besides," says Kuronue knocking back a couple grapes. "If we're nice now, you'll let us use you as an excuse for our next vacation package."

Mouth agape, she says with falsely hurt feelings. "That's horrible!" She smacks the male on the leg. "Artist of the year. I think they should have a recount."

Hiei's phone ceased their snickers. He picks up from his pockets, then blushes.

"There's a new face. Who is it, Hiei?" Asks Yukina with a knowing smile. She didn't know much about the red haired male that stole her brother's heart but she knew that he must be great to get such a strong reaction from her otherwise, unyielding to romantic feelings brother. He never once cried during the movies they've watched.

"I have to take this." He says walking out into the hall. When in the semi-privacy of the hallway, Hiei answers his phone. "Yeah?"

"Hiei, you have to get back here." Kurama says in a frantic voice.

Confused, he asks. "Why? I'm with Yukina, you know that."

Kurama sounded like he was gonna pass out with how whispy his breaths are coming out.

"Would you calm down and tell me what happened?"

"I think I may have said something stupid, and now there's this story about you in the tabloids." Says the male frantically.

Now Hiei really is confused. What could Kurama have said to make him end up in some dumb tabloid. Do people even read those? "What did you say?"

"Well, I was talking to these two girls in the park a week or so back and I think they might have told the press what I said to them."

"About?"

"It was harmless conversation, I wasn't serious. They had to know that."

"I know, I know. But what did they say?"

Taking a deep breath, he exhales, then says. "I said that with as many little lies the magazines tell, maybe you were lying about your relationship with Trini too... and that, you might not even be into women."

Hiei nearly laughed from that. "Is that all? Kurama, you have nothing to worry about, no one reads tabloids and if they do and somehow believe it then I'll just straighten everything out when I get back."

Kurama seemed to calm down a bit. "I hope everything is as easy as you make it sound... I'm really sorry, Hiei. It honestly was nothing more than casual conversation."

"I know. And it will be handled, that's what we have a manager for. Good press and bad, he'll fix it." Says the vocalist. "I'll call him right after we hang up."

"Alright. I'll keep an ear open." Says the panicked red head.

"Okay. See you in a few days."

"Right."

"Good bye."

"Bye."

They hang up. Hiei snickers to his self. Kurama can be so cute sometimes. Hiei wondered for a moment, though, which tabloid and what exactly was said. Cracking open the door to his sisters room, he tells them he'll be right back then he leaves the hospital, baseball cap doing nothing to stop the onslaughter from knowing who he is, but once he was in the safety of the taxi he took off his cover and waited to find a newspaper stand.

...

In the hospital cafeteria. The band is looking over the paper with curious minds.

"The relationship of Miss Trini Park and lead vocal of Noizu, Hiei Jaganshi, may be faking their romance in order to cover up the males actual 'Private Thoughts'. We have yet to speak with her but we can gaurantee that the singer probably has a few more stops to make in his return home to Kochi, if you know what we mean. Will Noizu be making their teen girls turn into teen boys?" Hiei shakes his head. "That's not so threatening, we can fix that." Says the male casually.

"How? You planning on marrying Trini?" Comments Yusuke.

Kuronue knew it. He knew from the very start that that woosh Kurama would be trouble. He can still remember when the male was introduced to them. He was so cool and collected under their interrogation. Someone like that can't be trusted. No way.

"I just don't see what the big deal is," Hiei continues to defend. "Besides, react to it and they'll have all they need to make it true rather than just a rumor."

"This why you can't fall in love," says Yusuke. "You play with them and move on."

Shaking the picture from his mind, Koenma says. "I'm gonna pretend I don't know whom and what you're talking about." Referring to the time when one, Kuwabara Kazuma, has come strolling out of their shared home with a stupid looking grin on his face after the pianist had gone shopping. "That's why you should stick to women, they're easier."

"But I'm not into women."

"You've never been out on a real date, so how would you know?" Asks Koenma.

Hiei figits. "Because I just feel it."

"Mhmm. I feel a weakness coming on." Says Kuronue full of attitude. "I remember once when you couldn't take your eyes off this cute looking guy who came to Ryokan looking for a job. If he had stayed no doubt he would have been your boom of the week. At least then you were still a nobody so who would care."

"Kurama isn't anything like that, we've managed to keep this thing a secret for a year now." Informs the singer getting a bit of attitude his self. "We can fix this- so I don't wanna hear another thing about it."

They all put their hands up in defense of Hiei's tone. Kuronue still planned to argue it out, though, ever since Kurama got into Hiei's system his best friend has been acting weird. For fuck's sake, he even joined them on tour to play a few of their new songs- which by the way never had violin music until this mystical Kurama came along, and since the fans showed so much love for the sound the creep snuck his way into nearly half the album! Kuronue can't stand the way the two of them are always laughing and sharing things then refuse to say what they were talking about when asked. Its sickening. None of the men in his life ever mattered over Hiei and they never would, he thought Hiei felt the same way but he guessed he was wrong.

Noizu ate their lunch in silence.

Hiei isn't afraid. He remembered the drill they went over with Sawada. If he reacts to this he's only putting truth to it. The others need to keep themselves in check or things really will get spoiled for them.

5 5 5 5

Back in Tokyo. A man is reading the tabloids with a cup of coffee in hand, his light sipping is haulted when he comes across the artical about that new singer Jaganshi Hiei. He remembers meeting him, he stayed at the hotel he works at. He was very nice. The bellboy wondered why the tabloids would wanna start such a nasty rumor about him, then. He scoffed a snicker.

"Anything for a story." He says absently.

Just then a crowd of teenagers goes by, two of them the same girls from the park. Their heads are titled towards another set of girls and they're whispering in hushed tones about the artical.

"I swear, the guy who plays violin told us the whole thing." Says Ami.

"Really? That cute new guy?!" Declares another girl. "Why would he say something like that?"

Another girl, with a braided ponytail turns her nose up. "Probably trying to deflect attention from Hiei so that girls will like him. He is a pretty boy after all, who's to say that he's gay because of it. The jerk might need the attention of females so finally someone will date him."

All the girls sound their thinking with a 'Hmm.'

Watching them leave, the man looks back at the artical then shakes his head. "Garbage." He sets it back on the wrack.


	12. Exiled

Hiei opens his eyes, squinting his lids away from the bright sun beaming down on him. He's been laying outside like this for hours as his sixth flashback finished dancing through his memories. The former vocalist drew in a breath then let it slowly out.

"May as well keep going." He says to no one.

Sitting up, he brushes the dirt from his hair then his back and from his legs as he stands up; the dirt leaves light brown shading on his black jeans and t-shirt but at the moment he couldn't care less. Leaning over he picks up his acoustic then tosses the strap over his head, the front resting across his chest the guitar secure on his back. Situated he starts down the dusty road again. Its been like this for days now. Walk in the morning, sleep and eat at night in a hotel- nothing fancy just some place where maybe no one knew him. You could say Hiei is going home, after all he has nowhere else to go but he's taking the trip there at his own pace while he continues to wash out the memories of yesteryear but failing as they keep hitting him like waves of nausea. Whoever said 'life is like a roller coaster' wasn't joking. One minute you're up, then you're dropped, you spin numorous circles here and there- he assumes that's where happiness comes in, and then your up in the sky again right before the last hurrah when you're dropped again, forced to ride out the end of the final drop. Yup, that's his life in a nutshell.

Its June 16th now and hot as hell- it would be. The past two years have been just a living nightmare and quite frankly he doesn't know who to pin the blame on. Kurama or himself. After all it was the red head who had gotten the ball rolling from one stupid comment to some dumb teenagers, but it was also his fault for not taking better caution to the world around him. All he knew at the time was that being with Kurama was fun and it felt good- better than good in those intimate times but at the final say of it all they both fucked up for everyone.

Glancing at a red car that goes by, Hiei holds out his thumb hoping for a hitch but it went by too quickly. Shoving his hands back into his pockets, he lowers his gaze having not really expected much as he continued walking.

That day in Sawada's office two years ago was scary. Hiei had never seen the bitter yet demure male so angry. You could almost melt metal with the heat coming from the mans angered gaze. Upon seeing Hiei and the rest of Noizu he didn't even bother waiting for the door to close he just barked and snapped, grabbed Hiei and nearly assaulted him before the others grabbed the mans arm that intended to belt the singer one. Calmed from his rage, Sawada composed his self, somewhat, then questioned him. Hiei lied at first but then he realized that it wouldn't get him anywhere so he told the man the whole truth. How he and Kurama met and how they've been secretly dating one another and the secret was kept until Kurama slipped up. Shin seemed to be thinking over every word that Hiei had said, then he told them that everything would be fine as long as they stick to the story he gave them: Yes, Kurama said those things but it was a bad publicity stunt because of the new album; they wanted to make sure everyone- even men, bought a copy. And with luck it worked like a charm. Noizu put on fake smiles as they told the media, Hiei kissed Trini rather openly in public places and sales went through the roof, especially when Hiei brought fans up on stage and sat them in a chair so they could have an upclose and personal singing of Insatiable the girls went nuts. They even won three more awards for it.

But the victory was short lived. Their lives crumpled in three waves. The worst one being Yukina's death. At 20 years old his little sister passed away in her sleep. Hiei was furious after the funeral, he hit things, people, and ended up in a hotel room crying his sorrows to Kurama who soothed him with a kiss that lead to three rounds of animalistic sex. Sex that was none too quiet and ended up making front page news. Two members of Noizu make a lot of it in a private room at a hotel. This was backed up by the clerks at the desks of at least five of the hotels that they've stayed in. Sales dropped drastically on their third album 'Real Noizu' and after that, Sawada said 'You're fired' and gave him his walking papers, but not before telling him that he owes the company one last song.

Hiei didn't feel he owed KISS records anything but what else could he do? He didn't want to be broke. He had a feeling he was gonna come on to some hard times, its better to have money when that happens. The former vocalists jaw clenched when he thought about the last time he'd seen Kurama. He gave the male a punch in the face so hard he thought he may have broken bone, both his and Kurama's. The hurt look in the red heads eyes made him waver, but seeing his group looking like they were on death row just made him sick and the yelling began. He practically called him every name in the book right before asking why the idiot found it so hard to keep a relationship to himself, why he felt the need to brag about it when it was supposed to be a secret. It was pathetic and he hoisted the male to his feet and threw him out of his penthouse. He was done with him, hell he was done with everything and everyone and that's when he began to walk. He walked out of anger, he walked to clear his head, he walked to... forget about Kurama. He honestly fell in love with the male to have it all turn out like this. Its been five months of aimless walking and trying to come up with lyrics for one last song to give to Shin Sawada and most of the time he was just distracted by thoughts of the past. How could his fans turn on him so hard? Is being gay really so bad? They liked listening to a queer when they didn't know, why should they change their minds about him now? Is he not still the same person he was when he sang to them?

The band called him in January when he had snuck away. Kuronue first, Yusuke second, then Koenma. All of them frantic, asking where he was, when he was coming back. He replied by text telling them he's thinking and not to look for him, just forget about him and move on with their lives. And at first they called to say he was nuts, but as time passed the messages changed. Yusuke first, he's drumming for Kuwabara's band now and the two of them are kind of sleeping together, nothing more. That won't blow up who'd believe it on either counts. Koenma second, he and Botan got married, wished he was at the wedding and they plan to have a kid. Koenma also said that he quit being part of a band and now has a steady job fixing computers. Kuronue was arrested for drug use, the marijuana no one knew about got him into a car accident, he was fine and made bail swearing to never do it again and in May he joined the new band Shin put together 'Dark Mirror' as lead guitar. He says the singer is pretty cute, but it wasn't a joke or anything. How is it that everyone else knew how to handle being who they are but he had to learn the hard way?

Holding out his thumb as another car drives up he's surprised to see that it stopped for him. Walking closer, the passenger window comes down for him- and they throw trash out the window, laughing before they take off. Fuckers. Brushing his hands down the front of his pants, he makes a disgusted sound when his hand passes through some ketchup that was covering a french frie. At least it wasn't a drink that spilled on him, last thing he wants is to attract bugs smelling like soda. Looking up at the sky, he notices the sun is going down.

Better find an ATM before it gets dark. Checking his cash, he sees that he only has a twenty left from the hundred bucks he started out with at the beginning of the month. He wouldn't have breezed through his money if it weren't for people tossing food on him. That's why he chose to take these quiet roads, less likely he'd run into some creep wanting to harrass the gay guy. His mother understands, you think some random strangers would be even more forgiving. Guess not. Kicking a rock that came into his view, Hiei closes his eyes in a sigh. Life sucks.

Beep! Beep!

Hiei glances at the road as a brown car rolls up beside him. The horn honked again but the former vocalist flipped the driver off and kept walking. The car continued to follow him, horn honking until it slowed to a stop. Hiei stopped walking and looked at the car sideways.

The window rolls down and across the passangers seat a white haired male leans over to look out the window at him. "You need a lift?"

Hn. I'm no fool. I'll go over to the car, grab the door and try to open it and when it doesn't you'll tell me to hurry up, ask me if I really want the ride before you speed off. No thanks. Starting down the road once again, he's surprised when the car once again stalks him down the street. Hiei walked a bit faster, then he broke into a run. He ran as hard as he could but the car, of course, beat him and pulled to a stop a few feet ahead of him.

The driver climbs out a bit, sitting on the door, arms folded on top of the roof. "We could do this all night, you're the one whose gonna give out before the car does."

Hiei walks a bit closer, eyes as sharp as daggers with bitterness. He hates this guy already. The dumb know it all look in his eyes and smirk on his lips that he'd won the battle. And before Hiei knew it he was placing his guitar into the back seat before climbing into the passanger side of the strangers car. He'll ditch him the minute they find a hotel. Closing the door, the car starts down the road as soon as the former vocalist puts on his seatbelt.

...

Hiei stirred a bit in his uncomfortable bed- a vibrating bed? Eyes popping open he squints from the light of the overhead. He's in a car. Confused for a moment, he looks about him then spots the driver. Now he remembers, this guy picked him up on the side of the road when he was hitching. How stupid is that to fall asleep in a strangers car. Readjusting himself in the seat, he turns his attention out the window. Its dark. A quick glance at the dashboard, he sees 9:37 p.m.

"You're awake." Said a voice whispier and a bit deeper than the clown that had mocked him for trying to avoid a ride with him. He supposed everyone sounded weird when they shout, especially if they haven't talked in a while. "I thought you'd died." He laughs. Its a quiet laugh, a lot like Kurama's.

Hiei hated that. Glaring at the male, he then turned his attention back out the window.

The silver haired male watched him a moment, then with a smirk he held out a hand. "Well, sleepy, since I didn't kill you I think its only fair that we do the exchanging of the names." His smirk widened to a grin. "Youko Myoung."

Silence.

His grin faded to a smile. "And you are?"

Still silence.

Shrugging, Youko reached forward and turned the radio on. "If you're not gonna talk we may as well listen to music."

The station changed back and forth with the twist of the knob. Slow songs, fast tempo songs, rock songs, and pop songs, classical.

"I hate that damn funeral music." Mutters the driver quickly turning off the violin concert.

A few more stations pass by until he settles on one. Hiei didn't even need to hear the lyrics before he reached over and turned off the radio. Last thing he wanted to do was hear one of his groups damned songs. Especially one in which Kurama had played with them. How could he have been so stupid that night. Didn't help that he had gotten pissy drunk as well.

"We're just gonna sit in silence?" Asks Youko after looking questionably at the sudden fury that came from his silent passenger.

"..." Hiei crossed his arms.

With a shrug, Youko says. "I just think its better when there's some kind of conversation going." He saw that it was getting him nowhere, so he stopped speaking for a bit. But the moment the former vocalist stole a glance at him he started up again. "I see you have a guitar with you. Are you one of those starving artist, you play on the street for cash."

Hiei says nothing.

"How old are you?"

Nothing.

Blinking, Youko ponders a moment then it hits him, a sure fire question that has to be answered. "So where am I taking you?"

"..."

Well it was never written in stone that you had to answer that question.

"Fine, I guess that means you're with me." He glances at him to see if that would strike any other expression from the male other than the bitter and blank gaze. "...I could be waiting to kill you." He says absently. "Waiting until I get you to some disgusting hotel, at which point I'll rape you, right before I cut you up and toss you in the river." He sounded so serious. That was his intention, but his passanger said nothing.

Out of ideas, Youko just drove in an odd silence. It isn't natural for people not to talk. Something must be wrong with him. Maybe he's retarded! Maybe he's a mute! Maybe... As suddenly as he had decided to pick the male up, does Youko decide to turn the stearing wheel hard. Hiei smacked against the door, then bangs against the driver as the car rears back into its place on the road.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Snaps Hiei a little shaken.

"Sooo, you can talk." Snickers the male. "And here I thought I'd picked up a mute."

"Hn. Whatever." He crosses his arms clearly embarrassed that he had spoken when he didn't plan to. He could have pointed to where he wanted to be dropped off when they got into the city.

"Now that you've found your voice," Youko went on taking advantage before his new friend could clam up again. "wanna tell me your name... I'll drop you off right here, if you don't."

"Its Hiei... Yeoh."

"Hm. Glad to have picked up a fellow Korean." He holds out his hand.

" I said Yeoh, not Yeon."

"Either way we're both foreigners." Hand still extended, he slowly withdrew it seeing that Hiei didn't plan on extending the friendship. "...So where're we going?"

"I am going to Kochi."

"Kochi?" He laughs. "And you planned on walking the entire way?"

"I don't see any other way to get there."

Youko looked at Hiei with an expression that said he was naming off all the ways he could get to Kochi, cleaner, safer, bathroom friendly ways but he kept the commentary to himself and instead says. "Now we're getting somewhere."

Glancing out the window, he sees an exit sign. Checking the gauge, he notices that he's a bit low on gas and he hasn't had anything to eat since breakfast. Taking the turn, the car drives in a few more miles before the bright lights of civilization come into view. Hiei shrinks down in his seat. Youko didn't notice a thing. Pulling the car into the first gas station he sees, the white haired male exits the car then starts to put gas into it. Sitting up a bit, Hiei looks about the place, floresent light illuminating everything. The station looks surprisingly clean, and with the way his bladder has been screaming since he woke up, he wondered if he should use the bathroom. Its not as if... Youko was it? Would leave him here. He seemed gung-ho to have someone to blather to. Slipping the door open, carefully, he shoots a glance at the taller than he would have guessed male, then casually stroles over to the gas station. Youko smiled figuring, silent pride, was going to use the restroom so he took it upon himself to pay for the gas and once that was done, he climbed into the car and drove away.

After using the restroom, Hiei scanned the shelves for something to eat, but at the time nothing looked apetizing enough so he used the ATM in the store and pulled 300 from his account since he'll be traveling with another person and the guy seems pretty much broke. But then again, that really isn't his problem and its not like he'll be with him for long. He just needs to find a hotel for the night and he can continue on to Kochi by foot. How long will it take anyway?

Pocketing the money, he steps out of the store and to his surprise Youko was gone. He should have expected as much, he was a jerk after all. But the creep could have at least left his guitar somewhere. There goes that. With an agitated sigh, Hiei starts down the street. At least he's around civilization. He'll be sleeping in a cozy enough hotel bed in no time. Besides, its a warm night, he could use the walk.

Beep! Beep!

That car horn again. Looking over his shoulder, he sees Youko's ugly brown car pulling up beside him. The two stop when they're right beside each other. The window comes down.

"I went back to the station and you were gone." Says the white haired male. "I'm gonna have to keep a better eye on you."

"You're the one who was gone." Says Hiei not even sure why he would respond. Last thing he wanted to do was start an arguement real or not.

Youko turned away for a second then produced a McDonald's bag in his hand. "I went to get food. You looked hungry."

Hiei stared considering what the male was saying.

"Hn. I have your guitar with me, you can't refuse you know." He sets the food back down. "Can't sing for your supper with your voice alone."

With a heavy sigh, Hiei rolls his eyes then walks around to the other side of the car and climbs in.

...

The two of them are sitting in a hotel room eating like they've never had food before. Youko has been oddly silent since Hiei met the strange male. For a moment he wondered what he might be thinking about but he soon shook the feeling away. It doesn't matter what he's thinking because he doesn't care. Hiei doesn't really care about much of anything now adays because nothing much cares about him. He's actually shocked that he would hear one of their songs over the radio, he thought for sure all of Japan had thoroughly shunned them by now. Tah. A three year career ruined because he decided that he was in love with a man. Doesn't the world see how pathetic that is? Why does his sexuality have to brand his music unlistenable? What does one thing have to do with the other? Youko choking on a bite of food brought him from his thoughts. Clearing his throat, he says.

"I'll pay you back for the food and the room."

Youko merely glanced at him as if he just realized that he were there, so lost in his own thoughts. Then smiling he says. "Do whatever. I bummed that money off a woman at McDonalds."

Figures he's poor. But Hiei couldn't really say anything about it. He's been poor his whole life, struggling this way and that helping his family with his sisters hospital bills- not that he'd ever complain about that. He would do anything for his family, even beg for money. Wiping his mouth with a napkin, he clears his throat then says. "Is that something you do often?"

His new friend wagged a finger at him. "You don't get to ask me questions if I can't ask you questions."

Glaring, sharp eyes slit finer. He slides his self up to the top of them bed, arms crossed. "Fine. I wasn't really interested anyway."

Youko shrugged a hand and continued eating. The silence in the room was deafening, nothing but the sound of the roadie's chewing to keep his mind from wandering back into the past. He remembered when he and Noizu were in rehersel clowning around and eating while the others recorded their sound bites for the cd. Kurama was stunning the way he played with his eyes closed, they way he moved as he played seemed like he was almost dancing with his self and then he opened those beautiful eyes and looked at him with a smile on his face. Shaking his head rapidly to clear the thoughts, he says hastily.

"Fine, ask whatever." He waves an arrogant hand. "Just say something."

He already regreted saying that as Youko put on an almost 'I always get my way' smile then scooted back against the headboard of his bed turning his attention to him. "Why are you going to Kochi? Did you run away or something?"

"No. That's where my mother lives. I'm going home."

Nodding. He then asks. "Hoped to make it in the big city but you bombed?" He snickers at that. "It happens, you just have to brush yourself off and keep trying."

"A billboard could have told me that same thing and had more feeling behind it than you," says the former vocalist. "It wouldn't make a difference in my situation."

"Mm."

Hiei took a sip of soda when they quieted. Then he asks casually. "What about you? Bumming money from random people. Did you fail in the big city as well, or were you just born a hobo?"

"I'm not a hobo." He wasn't phazed. "I just live in my car. I go where the wind takes me."

"Hn. That's a stupid way to live. What if you don't get any money that day?"

He shrugs. "You fast."

Hiei looked baffled a moment. "And you're ok with living like this?"

"I've been doing it since I was seventeen." Youko's gaze distanced for a moment. "My parents found out my dirty little secret and out the door I went." Looking at Hiei he says. "Incase you can't spot us, I'm gay you know."

Hiei nearly spit his soda all over the room as it struggled to go down hearing that. Composing himself, he wipes the back of his hand across his mouth. "You are?"

"Mmhmm." He voiced since he was chewing. Swallowing he asked. "Is that a problem?"

Shaking his head, Hiei just needed a moment to adjust to the odds of being picked up by someone who's in the same boat as he is and yet he's perfectly fine with it. Kurama was fine with it. But he just... he can't see himself being so free and easy about it when everyone hates him now. He should own up to it, be a man about it but he can't. He just can't. Not yet. Maybe not ever. A man can live a life alone, its happened lots of times.

"So how old are you?" Asks the bum.

"21."

"23." He grins like its some accomplishment that he's older then Hiei.

Gathering the bags and wrappers from dinner, Youko drops it all into the trash then heads into the bathroom. The short male noticed that the hobo had a bag with him filled with clothing and toiletries of which he had none. He instantly began to scold his self. He could have at least brought a chang of clothes with him; stop off at the dollar store and get a tooth brush and some tooth paste. He really doesn't have a clue about being a wanderer. He's been out here, walking and thinking for five months and he still doesn't know the proper etiquette. He's so stupid. After the toilet flushed and the sink water finally stopped running, Youko came back into the room, pajamas on and climbed into bed.

"Get up." Hiei orders. "We have to go out."

"Why?" Asks the driver sleepily.

"I need you to drive me somewhere."

The white haired male scoffs. "You know where the keys are, drive yourself your heighness."

Blushing, Hiei says in a rather 'I dare you to make fun' tone. "I don't know how to drive, I never learned."

Yawning, Youko says. "Seriously? No wonder you were walking. Broke and dense."

That tears it. "Nevermind. I'll take the bus or something."

Sighing in defeat, he tosses the blanket over him. "Alright. I'll drive you. But it better be a short trip." He starts to remove his pajamas of a t-shirt and old slightly holey boxers. "I haven't had a bed in a while and I'd like to sleep in it."

"You'll hardly know we were gone." Replies Hiei with a sarcastic smirk.


	13. A New Attitude

He had to be playing a mean trick on him. He just had to. Youko has never seen any man take this long finding something to wear. They were in and out of nearly every clothing store on the strip and Hiei left each one without having bought a thing. With the toothbrush and tooth paste he had taken no longer than a couple minutes in the dollar store but with clothes, he checked his butt in this pair of jeans, made sure it went low enough in that shirt. What exactly was he planning to do when it came time to pay for the stuff. Youko only had money for dinner and the room. If Hiei planned on buying clothes in places as expensive as Flattery he would have to bum his own money.

The two loaded the car, again having bought nothing, and made a final stop at a simple store kind of like a wal-mart where the shorter male picked up a five pack of t-shirts: red, blue, white, black, and gray then two extra pairs of jeans to add to the pair he's already wearing, paid for them and they left the store back for the hotel around 2 a.m. Youko gave the male dirty glares the entire way back. Hiei looked at the male as well, nothing to say for himself about keeping his driver out till all hours of the night have pretty much passed and the next day is starting.

"Think you're pretty cute huh?" Says the silver haired male; tone not really angry just mocking. "But, wow, months without a toothbrush, I wouldn't have wanted to conversate either." He's referring to when he first picked the muted boy up.

Hiei glared at the male, sharp eyes glowing in the passing street lights.

"And what a fashion sense!" He says tossing a look into the backseat of his car. "You're gonna have to let me borrow that red one, I don't feel I wear enough colors that really make me pop- hope it doesn't look like a cut off though."

Hiei sighs loudly, signaling for the male to shut it.

"I of course can't wear the jeans but you can always roll a cuff on mine- you know, incase your extensive waredrobe turns a little stale in a month. Just hope you don't mind dressing like a commoner."

"Are you done?" Asks Hiei, finally sick of hearing the male speak.

Youko yawns mouth wide, then leans forward to check the light after parking to far up. "You're just lucky joking is all I'm doing. I should kick you out of my car."

"Hn." Hiei turns his nose up, attention on the road ahead now. "Then why don't you."

Youko thought about that, then looking over to the male he shrugs. "You seem interesting, so why not have you around." He yawns again words half said as he talks through it. "But you keep me up again, and I'll run you over when we leave the next rest stop."

"I'm shaking."

"Ha. What do you think happened to the last guy who hitched with me?"

With a smirk he says flatly. "Dropped dead from morning breath."

Youko smirked back then laughed faintly. It shook Hiei how much it sounded like Kurama's. "I think he smelled you coming days away and leapt out onto the street for his life."

Hardly wanting to regard the fact that he might stink a little Hiei crosses his arms, saying. "I'll shower when we get back."

"Thank you." He parks the car in the lot.

The two of them get out and head into the hotel, back to their floor. Hiei showered, brushed, combed his hair with Youko's brush that was left in the bathroom then stepped out into the room to find the slender male draped all over his bed knocked out to the world. Smiling, Hiei walks over to the bed then tugs the blanket over the driver. Setting the alarm for 5 a.m. he climbs into bed then falls into a mild sleep.

...

Hiei can't seem to take his eyes off Kurama. Something about fire light makes him look more Godly than he's ever looked since Hiei met the pretty male. Every graceful move of his hand as he either lifted the fork to his perfect lips or raised the glass with one graceful elevation of his slender hand. They're sharing a meal together on the violinist bed; its the red heads birthday and he prepared a very lovely meal of steak with onions with a side of palenta and peas for the two of them to share. The vocalist has never known anyone to cook for themself on their birthday, but Kurama insisted on having him taste one of his favorite meals.

Tongue coming out to lick his upper lip ever so slightly, the red head sets his glass down on the bed; it stands up perfectly straight. "You know, this is one of those matressess advertised in the commercial" he says absently.

Setting his own glass of wine down on the buraeu, Hiei cocks a brow looking at the nearly full glass of wine that rest between their out-stretched legs. "Hn," he smiles closing his eyes thoughtfully. "Can I watch you lick it up if it spills." He looks at the male with teasing eyes.

Kurama merely laughed. Lifting a knee he drops it down on the bed, then lifts the other to do the same as the first, alternating knees hoping to jar the glass enough to knock it over.

Though he's laughing, Hiei is also keeping his hands ready to catch the glass as he's sure Kurama would hate to mess up his white bed spreads with red wine. "Kurama, stop." He chuckles out.

"If it doesn't fall over, I get to lick it from you." Says the violinist lifting his heels now to make the shaking worse until his laughter wouldn't allow him to move his legs any more.

As sure as the commercial had promised the glass did not fall over, which only made them laugh harder. Kurama snatched it from the bed, rolling over onto his knees he raises the vocalists shirt with his free hand.

"What are you doing?" Hiei grabs his shirt attempting to pull it back down over his stomach.

"We had a deal," says Kurama. "I'm gonna reap my reward now."

Hiei fought with the male, poorly able to hold his clothing in place while he wrestled with Kurama who had amazing control of keeping the glass elevated as he started to strip his lovers shirt away. When it fell pityfully to the floor, Hiei lay on his back mock angry at the male.

"Pour that on me and you lose," he says in challenge. "Dumping it over is kind of a way of spilling it."

Thinking it over, Kurama smirks. "Sounds to me like we both win, I get to lick it off of you, and you get to watch me do it." He sticks his finger into the glass then places it in his mouth sucking away the flower flavored wine.

Completely drawn in by that, Hiei leans up on his elbows ready to engulf the males lips when he smells smoke.

The beeping of the fire alarm called their attention to the living room... no, that doesn't sound like a fire alarm... it sounds more like-...

Hiei was toppled from the comfortable bed to the floor by Youko grabbing the sheet from under him and giving it a good tug. With a smile he calls out.

"Gooood morning!"

Glaring at the male thinking there's no way someone could miss as much sleep as they both had and still wake up this cheerful, especially when an alarm clock was the thing waking you up from that sleep only hours after you'd just closed your eyes. Growling, the former vocalist looked about the room half expecting to see Kurama standing somewhere with a glass of wine in his hand. Damn dreams reminding you of things you'll never have again. He could recall the rest of the dream/memory; the two of them put on music and slow danced about the room talking about one another as they did so. He could listen to Kurama speak forever... but that was a long time ago. And the red heads voice is not the one jarring him from his thoughts right now as he makes out-...

"Wake yourself up, run away, we have to do laundry" looking about the room he mutters. "Where's that stink pile you had on the other day."

Hiei stood up, not realizing that he had nothing to sleep in last night and chose nude for pajamas but he didn't even blush when the silver haired male turned to him eyeing him up and down, head cocked regarding his every inch. With a scoff, Youko waved him off.

"Mines better." He bragged, picking up yesterdays outfit giving it a sniff of distaste.

Scowling, Hiei stretched his arms over his head then said. "At least mine gets more use out of it."

Youko only laughed before stepping out of the room, the door swinging closed behind him. Hiei was thankful that it wasn't like the ones in the nice hotels he used to stay in; they slam every time. Looking around glad to be alone for a moment, he decides to pick up his phone to check for messages. Three. That's good, it must mean they've either forgotten about him or they've decided to stop worrying and get on with their own lives. Dropping the phone onto the bed, Hiei grabs a new pair of jeans and the red shirt from the clothes he'd bought last night; slipping them on minus a pair of boxers since they're getting cleaned, he then gathers his things from the bathroom and shoves them into one of the free pockets in Youko's luggage. The homeless male has a suitcase with him and a duffle bag with his clothes in it, nothing more. Shoving the shirts and other pair of jeans into the suitcase he closes it then sits on the bed wondering if the silver haired male would get breakfast then realized that he'd spent all the money he gathered on dinner and the room.

Getting up, he heads out of the room to get them breakfast.

Youko took a deep whiff as he walks down the hall to his shared room. The air is rich with the scent of fast food, putting an instant smile on the males face until he realized he would be going without breakfast this morning- probably lunch too. Dropping the duffle, once full of dirty clothes to the floor he turns the key in the knob then pushed the door open. To say that he was slapped in the face would be an understatement. He blinked in silent awe at the spread that lay out on the bed, unwrapped and waiting to be served. Walking into the room, pushing the door closed with his foot, he steps over to the bed.

"Apology accepted." He grabs an egg McMuffin taking a big bite loving the grease from the bacon that squished out onto the egg.

"It wasn't an apology," says Hiei being silenced a moment as he takes a drink of coffee. When done, he lowers the cup then continues. "You bought dinner and the room last night, I figured its my turn."

Proud smirk on his face, Youko crosses the room draping an arm around the shorter male, like Kuronue often did. "You're much better than suicide jump, run away."

Face scrunching, he shoves the taller male off. "Stop calling me 'run away', I told you my name."

Snickering that it is so easy to get under the males skin, Youko says casually. "Riiight. Yeoh not Yeon, Hiei. I remember." Shoving the breakfast sandwich back into his mouth he tears off another hunk chewing with a cheek as big as a processed orange.

Hiei would have much rather made something for breakfast as Kurama often did when they toured and stayed in hotels. He said restaurant food was fine but nothing beat something you made yourself. The rest of Noizu liked it too. Hiei couldn't say that the group hadn't finally began to warm up to the male, but after they broke up they weren't exactly kind to him nor did they give him a pat on the back telling him that the vocalist was just blowing off steam. They just kind of winced when Hiei decked him and stifled laughs when he sent the male away. Koenma did attempt to go after him, but he stopped before going out the door, must have figured it was pointless and for the better since he did ruin everyone's career- at least as a group. They're all doing fine now. So anyway, without pans no breakfast- and he must stop thinking about Kurama. Grabbing a cresent filled with cheese and sausage, Hiei nibbles at it having lost his apetite from thinking about his former lover. Youko was already on his third, must be stocking up through lunch.

Realizing this, Hiei gathers the sandwiches. They could have them for lunch later.

"Hey!" Youko protest.

"Finish that, so we can go."

"Ha." Huffs the silver haired male. "I thought you weren't in a rush."

"I'm not, but listening to you eat is making me sick." Bagging the sandwiches, he opens the door and heads out to the parking lot.

Shoving the remainder of his breakfast into his mouth, he gathers his things then follows after the short tempered male. Its gonna be a long trip to Kochi for sure, but at least he has a destination for once and who knows maybe Hiei will cool off and be really fun to hang around. Maybe.

The grouch was already sitting in the car when Youko arrived, two bottled soda's in hand. He eyes the notebook the shorter male has in his lap, taking in how he's tapping the pen against it. Youko wondered when he had bought it, figuring it must have been when he went to get breakfast. Setting the drinks into the cup holder, he shoves the key into the ignition then starts the car pulling it out of the hotel parking lot. Again the car is silent. Already used to his own silence, having driven alone for seven years Youko wanted some conversation now but the question was would Hiei give it to him.

Clearing his throat he says with pride. "M-y-o-u-n-g."

Turning his red colored gaze at the male Hiei cocks a brow. "So."

"You bought a notebook for a road journal," shrugging he adds. "I'd just assumed you'd wanna put me in it."

Sporting a bored look, he says. "Its not a journal, I'm busy now so talk to me later."

Youko rolled his eyes, then reached for the radio, popping in a cd he turns it up just loud enough for his run away companion to have peace yet loud enough for him to enjoy it. He drove along steadily as Arigatou played from his favorite group Orange Range.

Hiei bit his tongue from commenting on the males vocals, he knew that people like to sing for fun no matter how bad it is. It was relaxing, though, listening to the male singing while completely focused on the road. Hiei had to wonder if he'd of ended up a drifter had he known how to drive. Going home is his plan but he can't stay in Kochi forever, chances are the fact based rumors have already reached his home town and the people might not be so forgiving at his work place. Dropping his attention back to the notebook in his lap, he jots down a few more lyrics that he had been thinking about last night for his last song. So far it sounds like a really mellow dramatic swan song in his mind; does he really wanna go out that way?

I guess it's better than doing a song where I thank the fucks for what little I had from them. So much for having the best fans in the world. ...They were so kind to send all those things to Yukina; was it just a way for them to see if I saw them, if I would say anything to them. Hn. What people won't do to be acklowedged. Scratching a hand through his hair, pen still between his fingers he feels a nudge on his elbow.

"Sing with me, it'll clear your head."

Blinking, he asks. "How is singing gonna clear my head."

"Its relaxing."

Too tired to protest any further he decides to nip it in the bud saying, "I don't know the lyrics."

Youko looked surprised. "Everyone knows Asterisk, just listen and sing the chorus then, I'll take lead."

Sing with him, huh? Either this guy is really good at playing dumb or he honestly doesn't know who I am. Listening to the song, Hiei eventually gave in and sang the chorus with Youko listening intensly to him with a smile.

"You've got a nice voice," he complimented as though it were nothing. Like he were at a dinner party and said nice bean dip to the foie gras. "I'd pay you if you sang for your meal."

With a taunting smirk, the former vocalist says. "I could just as easily get it from the people standing around with out you taking it first."

Laughing faintly, Hiei laughed as well. Maybe it was the damned sunshine in the dry air, or maybe it was just the stupidity of it all but for the moment he really did feel like for once he wasn't alone.

"This is my favorite part." Youko turns the radio up.

Taking that as his exit, Hiei pulls out his phone to check his messages.

"Koenma's gonna have a baby!" Screamed Yusuke. That was it.

"Dark Mirror didn't even hit a million like we did," his best friend laughs. "This group sucks, I miss playing with you buddy. I'm gonna come to Kochi just as soon as we get a break and don't worry, I've been clean for weeks- I swear."

It was nice that Kuronue knew where he intended to go, he wondered if the male would get there before he does. He did tell Youko to take his sweet time, after all. It would suck a little to miss him. But he's glad that he's doing alright, really.

The last message was from Sawada threatening him not to have run out on the deal. He knew that he wrote songs at an impressive pace but this is the last thing anyone will ever hear from him, he doesn't wanna just piss it off as a joke- not that he owes anyone anything. He's writing this for himself, he's singing this to his standards and he's playing it with his music on his terms of format. It must be perfect.

Perfect. Thinks the male. Uncapping his pen he began to write out some more lyrics but on a different sheet of paper, this one is different from the other with a little more tempo. Why is writing the music for his song easier than the lyrics? He had to wonder. Jotting down a couple bars he then thinks over some words then scribbles them down as well. That looked much better to him than the first thing.

The singing ceased when they got to a rest stop and Youko turned off the car. Sliding out he stretched his arms over his head then leaned over to peek back into the car.

Hiei could already see the tease in his eyes before the male said. "Better hurry, wouldn't wanna come out last with the car started and everything." He laughs backing away from the car.

This guy really needs to get a better sense of humor. Climbing from the car, Hiei stretched as well then checked his watch. It was already mid afternoon and they'd probably be stopping or staying here for lunch. He prayed that they find a gas station so the food would at least be hot. Following after Youko he shoves his arm off when the taller male drapes it around his shoulders. Youko only patted Hiei one the shoulder, leaving the hand there as they made their ways to the bathroom.

The bathroom was larger on the outside than on the inside. It was moderately clean in Hiei's opinion. Youko glanced at two boys smoking in the corner of the room before making his way over to the third stall. The two smokers glance at Youko before their eyes fall on Hiei. The former vocalist ducked his head then turned into the closest covered stall, closing and locking the door after him. The two boys laugh about something then head out of the rest room, kicking or popping the door that Hiei was using as a shield from their peering eyes. He heard Youko call them a name in Korean, a knock came on the door a moment later.

"You alright in there?" Asks the male.

Hiei wanted to kick Youko on the ankle for worrying about him after having the gawl to say he was gonna run him over. "Of course. Wash your hands so we can go." Says the steadily bittered male. Turning, he used the bathroom while Youko washes his hands. He wasn't about to get back in the car having not used the bathroom but he also wasn't about to pee so those boys could come back in and say something. He wondered as he tapped toilet paper to the tip of his penis, did they recognize him or were they just being shit heads? Hiei shoves open the door, then washes his hands.

Youko was looking his reflection over in the mirror until he saw Hiei then he turned off the sink, swatting him on the head before walking out of the bathroom.

Done with washing, Hiei presses the hand dryer on with the back of his hand then holds them underneath the warm air. He wasn't sure how long he'd spaced out this time but a honked horn pulled him from his latest flash back. Giving his hands a quick shake as though there may still be water on them he leaves the bathroom. The air is dry again today, the sun bright over head beating down like thick breath and yet no one seemed to notice. Picnicers at the tables and benches sit around laughing. Who could eat next to a toilet?

Hiei hated them all for smiling and enjoying life while he has to avoid people who may recognize him. Hiei hoped it rained and ruined their fun, and not just for today but for the rest of the week, maybe even the rest of the month! Getting close to the car, he notices Youko's head dipped, kind of like he's asleep. Cocking his head, he grabs the knob just in time for the silver haired male to freak out and toss his notebook from start.

Glaring, Hiei climbed into the car, snatching his book back and tucking it under the seat. "Ever hear of privacy?"

"At one point in time, yeah." He waved the anger off. "So you're really serious about this singing thing, huh?" He starts the car up; the music blasted through the speakers.

"Its none of your business." Says Hiei in a cold voice as he buckles his seat belt then tucks the strap across his chest behind him on the seat. Leaning back, he crosses his arms bitterly.

Youko frowned, then smiled. "Don't shut down on me now, silent pride." He smiled when Hiei fumed over, yet, another nickname. "I thought your song sounded pretty good so far,"

Casting a red eyed glance the drivers way, he asks. "You did?"

"A little cheesy," admits Youko.

"Here we go." Interupts the former vocalist, turning his gaze out the window, completely embarrassed.

"No, no. Its not bad cheesy. Girls and people like me would eat that up- granted I listen to that type of music."

Hating that the male could get his attention at the drop of a hat, Hiei asks. "And what type is that?"

Waving a hand at the hidden notebook under Hiei's seat, he says. "You know, that this-song-'s-for-you kind of stuff,"

Hiei sighed his frown deepened. "So you think it sounds like that too."

"A little. I'd avoid words like... You're the best thing about me, or whatever. Its just a little..."

"Cheesy." Offered Hiei.

"Ass-lying-humbled." Says the driver; the car now pulling from the lot. "Fans are just... you know, out there to scream while you do all the work and try looking good while you do it. You shouldn't be humbled by that, what should give you that warm fuzzy feeling should be having them like you for who you are when you're not all dolled up." He grins. "You know."

Hiei looked at Youko for a moment then he closes his eyes and smiles. "You sound like you really know what you're talking about."

Putting his soda down, the silver haired male asks. "What? Oh, no. I was talking about my parents and me. But I guess when it applies- use it." He shrugs.

"How profound."

"Thanks." Youko looks distant again, then quietly he admits. "You know what, sometimes I think about that day they threw me out and I wonder... why couldn't they just go on loving me like they did when they didn't know about the closet monster. Why can't they just say, hey that's my son and he's gay so what?" His golden eyes cloud over, but he shakes it off. "Then I remember what a great time I've had on the road and I can't complain."

Hiei blushed when the male started to sing again, the slight movement of his bangs is what caused it when the silver haired male looked out the side window to take a turn on his side. Youko's right. I gave those fucks everything and this is how they repay me. Casting me off because I like men- hn. Maybe I should count my blessings that I'm no longer famous if it means I can't truly be happy while I'm doing it. I couldn't sing my own music until the damn end of it, I couldn't date openly when I really would have liked to. Maybe... being on the road for a while won't be so bad.


	14. Will the Hushed Tones Disappear?

"Hey Hiei," starts the silver haired driver.

The two of them are laying on the hood of the car under the maybe too warm rays of sunlight, while eating their gas station microwave heated breakfast sandwiches. They taste just terrible after having sat in a poorly ventilated car for so long, and the humidity in the air wasn't helping it; last thing Hiei wanted to do is talk. At least his soda is still cold. Speaking of which he takes a good drink of it. Youko was nuts to think this was a good way to eat anything when there were ample picnic tables and green grass back at the rest stop. It was surprisingly intimate, though, the solitude of it all.

Finally, the former vocalist says. "What?"

"If we laid really still and some buzzards went by,"

Is he serious? Wonders the dark haired male.

"Do you think they'd think we were dead?"

With a sigh, Hiei humors him, barely, by saying. "I don't. There are no buzzards in Japan."

"Sure there are."

"Have you ever seen any?"

Opening his eyes to glance them Hiei's way, he replies. "No. But that doesn't mean that there aren't any."

"I thought that that was exactly what that meant."

Finally sick of it, the silver haired male sits up, tongue out as he says. "Bleh. This doesn't taste good anymore." He tosses it on the side of the road. Seeing the look Hiei gave him, he shrugs. "A stray will come along and eat it, trust me." Sliding from the hood, he opens the door on the passengers side. "Get in, we're going."

Taking his sweet time, Hiei eventually gets off the hood but when he spots Youko in his seat he rolls his eyes, so not in the mood for jokes when its this hot outside. "Funny. You know I don't know how to drive, scoot over."

"I'm tired of driving, you take the wheel." He turns on his side, back facing Hiei as he pretends to fall asleep. "So tired..."

"Youko." Warned the former vocalist.

"Tired."

"Youko." He clenched his fist in and out. This guy is showing his ass again.

Seeing that Hiei wasn't in the mood for fun, he sighed in defeat. "Come on, its easy." He says casually then smiles. "Besides, I'm right here. What could go wrong?"

"We die." He said rather bluntly.

Cocking a brow, Youko says. "Always a risk even for the best drivers." But he slides over into the drivers seat anyhow.

Opening his door, Hiei says. "Only because some idiot smashed into them."

"Wow. Someone sucked all the life from you and just... spit the remaines to society." He starts the car. "It's almost romantic how you're allowing them to get a good laugh by keeping up with what they've done to you because only a lost lover can hurt a person this much."

Glaring now, Hiei said with venom in his words. "You don't know anything about my romantic past, so shut it."

Shrugging, Youko says quietly. "You could talk about it if you wanted. I'm a pretty good liste-" Head turning suddenly, the silver haired male says. "Look a stray dog is eating the food!" He snickers with child-like enthusiasm over something as stupid as a hungry stray doing what they do best. Try to survive.

"Yeah, I'm sure you're a great listener." He crosses his arms. "Pay attention when you drive, please. I've at least got goals in life."

Hardly insulted by the shorter males hidden insult, he asks. "Such as?"

"Going home, finding a job, and getting on with my life like my past never happened." He closes his eyes, head resting on the back of the seat.

"Hm." Intones the driver. "That's a good plan, except you're missing one thing on that list."

"Which is?"

"Getting over your ex." His expression dares the glaring Hiei to say that he is over whoever the person was that hurt him. And when the glare died down to nothing more then a snort and closing of his eyes, he smirked victoriously. He can always tell when someone had a nasty break-up. He had one himself, that creep was always mocking him in some way just because at the moment he had no real goals in life except to live it; always laughing at nothing- which as he soon realized it was He that was the 'nothing' his ex was laughing at, he split on the creep and hasn't had a relationship since. It isn't his ex's victory, Youko simply has a certain taste and if he can't find it than why date. Besides, he lives in a car- not real romantic. "Just curious, though," says Youko suddenly.

"Mm." Eyes still closed as sleep starts taking over. The hum of the car and gentle movement he can feel is really soothing even if the company isn't.

"Which way does you door swing?"

"Closed. I'm not looking." He replied sharply.

Lifting a hand in defense, unseen by the recipient Youko then reaches that hand forward to turn the radio off, tired of the noise for right now. Yawning, he glances at the clock. Hiei would be up and bothering him all night if he lets the male sleep now, Youko smiled at the boys child-like manners. Nudging him with the back of his hand, he says. "You know, you made classic homeless mistake number one."

"And what's that?" His eyes open, figuring sleep wasn't going to be an option right now.

"You got breakfast food. It's always better to buy something like a sandwich or a cold bento- something you can put in the cooler and know that it won't taste bad when you eat it later."

"...I'll remember that next time." He said without a hint of sarcasm. He actually wasn't even aware that there was a cooler. Must be in the trunk.

Youko figured that Hiei must really be tired if he wasn't gonna fight back from his teasing. They sit in silence while they drive through another district. Youko was clearly sightseeing since he went through the city itself rather than the outskirts on the freeway. Hiei wondered what ward this was because he could still recognize familiar things.

We must be in Shizuoka then. He figured noticing the landscaping. He and the band came here to sing once for the Grand prix. It was the first time the world had ever heard their actual sound- this was before the news got wind of his sex life. It was amazing. The smoke machines blowing in his face, the racing clothes they were given to wear it was all really fun. But nothing more than a memory. Watching the buildings come up, he glances at school students piled at the bus stop, all dressed in uniform giggling and gossiping or making muscles that they raised over the weekend or headlocking one another to test out wrestling holds. Hiei could barely remember school, just work. School almost didn't exist to him, but there was Yusuke to let him know that he didn't just quit it and become a working man for his family, he has some kind of education under his belt. Maybe I could take night classes once I get home, find a better job like Koenma. Turning his attention forward, though, his eyes are still distant Hiei reaches under his seat to pull out his notebook. Finding the last page he was on, he scribbles down some more lyrics, hearing them over in his head to the music he has in mind. It may need a new arrangement but not in all a bad song.

"You know what, we're gonna have to do some serious saving if you're going to Kochi." Says Youko. "We need ferry money once we make it to Osaka."

Hiei almost said, 'we've got plenty of money', but he decided against it. He doesn't wanna expose himself to this person. Not that Hiei Jaganshi is his true self; so is it being dishonest not to tell someone about a life you choose not to have as your own. The money is his money, he is the face that made that money, the voice- the name really had nothing to do with it. As Yusuke said, Hiei could just go out there moaning to music and the people would love it.

Clearing his throat, he says casually. "We'll make it, trust me."

"More songs?" Teased the silver haired male.

"No." He replies with a smirk. "I just have a feeling."

"That what, your face sells?" With a shrug, he states coolly. "Mine sells more."

"Which ever, we're gonna make the money to go."

"Its funny, you first started out saying that you were going to Kochi, now suddenly its a we." He passes the former vocalist another triumphant grin. "Could it be that you are into men, and I've really caught your eye."

"Oh yeah, I can hardly keep my pants on." Hiei scoffs. "Just shut up and keep your attention on driving."

"Are you sure? I haven't seen action in years," says the driver. "I might have to turn you just to sate my need."

"That's what hands are for." Hiei says hoping to ward off the playful advances.

Shaking his head, Youko says. "Masterbation is a sin."

Turning his head to the male, he cocks a brow. "So is being gay!"

"No, because if it was it wouldn't feel so good and you'd die from shoving something up in a place that was only meant for an exit."

Hn. He's got me there. Everytime I slept with Kurama it was like I was on fire but I didn't want to be put out. He smiles in revelry. "I remember this one time when he had me on the counter, back to him while I was leaned o-..." He clamped his mouth shut suddenly hearing that his words were outloud rather than thought. Pale, he prayed that Youko was in la-la land and hadn't heard him just now. Stealing a glance at the male, he sighed in relief when he saw that he was looking through the glove compartment for toll change. Fishing a hand into his jeans pocket, he pulls out a buck. "Here." He taps him on the shoulder.

"Thanks." He takes the bill. "How much did you take? Mistake number two at being a roadie, never take more than you need that day."

"I thought we were calling it homeless?"

He gives the man the bill. "No. I re-thought that previous statement, because techniqually with a car to sleep in we're not homeless."

"Ah." He continued to hold his breath as they spoke, because Youko could have a delayed memory since he had been working on the toll fee and he could run over the conversation they'd just had and come across his unwanted confession. But he said nothing as they made their way to a parking lot of a convenient store. Looking curiously out the window, he asks. "What are we doing here?"

"Dinner. You wanna get some cash, or should I?"

"If I get food money, are you getting the room?"

Youko shakes his head. "No. We're sleeping in the car tonight to save money for the boat remember?" He mutters afterwards. "I don't know what I'm gonna do with my car once we get there."

Hiei blinks a moment, then climbs out of the car. "I'll get the food."

"Okay. But remember-..."

Holding up a hand, he says. "I know, I know only things that can go into the cooler." Closing the door of the car, he stuffs his hands into his jeans pocket. "I'll be right back. Don't leave me this time."

"I won't." He leans against the car just staring up at the sky.

Watching him a moment, Hiei smiles thinking about Kuronue then he starts off behind the building. He can fake it a moment, then come back with the food. He is not going to bum for his meals. Hanging out around the side of the building, he checks his phone messages. None. Pressing his back against the smooth cement of the building, he closes his eyes and takes in a deep breath letting it out slowly through his nose.

Hn. I wonder if I could fake my death. Get out of this whole thing. Its not as if anyone would actually come to hear me sing; I'm an untouchable now. Smirking he sings softly. "Is my skin untouchable? Am I unloveable..." He snickers quietly. "Now I'm singing about being a reject. That's what I need, show them I'm pathetic." Opening his eyes, he pushed his back from the building then heads around to the entrance.

The store is small as one would expect a store to look like: white tiled floor, coollers in the back filled with soda's and cold tea's, water. Shelves in the center with snacks and boxed lunches to go on another counter in the back. The man behind the check out looks like he aims to please when all he has to do is take the money and give out change. Casting a glance the man's way, Hiei makes his way to the back of the store and pulls out six lunches so it will be 3 for the both of them. After a second thought he places the one with the cold, peanut butter flavored noodles back then picks up a sushi and fried rice ball set. He figured he'd like that a little better. Is it unsafe to get fish already cut and packaged? It had to be. Setting the items on the counter, he tells the man he'll be right back then heads over to the freezers to grab some drinks. After another glance around he gets one sub for the two of them to share and a couple bags of chips. That should do for a few days. And by the time they get to Osaka they'll only have to stock up for one night on the ferrie then he'll be home free. Its a good plan really. Who knows how long he'd of been wandering if it weren't for Youko.

"Thank you for shopping!" Chirps the man.

"Yeah." He takes the bags a little rougher than he would have liked. Now that he looked at the man he sees that he couldn't be older than his self, he just has a really old hair cut; someone should warn him about that, just not Hiei. Its really none of his concern. Walking out of the store, he heads over to the car.

Opening the door, he hears the trunk pop open Youko waves him back that way then continues to lounge while Hiei loads up the cooller with their rations. Youko has some odd things in the trunk. Rope, luggage, comic books. He moves the sack of clean clothes and finds a bat laying underneath. Cocking a brow with curiousity, he shakes it off then closes the trunk heading back to the car still holding the bags of chips in his hands. Climbing into the car, he hands one over to the driver.

Peeking a lazy eye open he asks. "What am I supposed to do with this?"

"Eat them between meals."

Straightening, giving a little stretch of his arms and legs the best he can, he winks at the male. "Gonna be hard to drive and eat at the same time. Wanna feed me?"

"No. You drive with one hand anyway; I doubt getting a chip will put too much of a strain on you."

"You're no fun." He pulls the bag open taking two out shoving them both into his mouth. He smiled with a satisfied smirk. "How much did you get?"

"30. Nevermind that, though," he glares at the male, sharp eyes promising struggle if the silver haired male tried anything. "Care to explain the bat and rope?"

Looking like he's been slapped with a cold frog, Youko laughed. "Sleeping in a car without protection is a stupid thing, and the rope is part of the hammock I stole from my parents house if you'd bothered to uncover the rest of it." He starts the car.

"Oh." Hardly embarrassed about accussing the male of being a killer what with all the threats he made when they first met, he returns to face forward then buckles up.

Youko stared at Hiei for a long moment, but then he starts the car up and they head off, driving until dark fell. Youko took some time locating a parking place, but he found a rest stop with a lot that was nearly empty. Pulling the car into a spot without a street light over it, he turns off the car then opens his door. Hiei thought that he planned on using the bathroom but the taller male opened the back door climbing in there. Watching, Hiei takes his acoustic when the driver passes it up to him. Setting it into the drivers seat, Hiei then looks back at Youko who is pulling a pillow from the trunk after opening the back seat.

"Wait a minute," says the former vocalist. "What about me, where am I supposed to sleep?"

"Recline the chair, you'll be comfortable- you're what? 4'2"?"

Glaring, he bites his tongue before getting snippy about his height which would make him say something rude but he settled for a sharp tone instead. "I'm 5'1"." He turns in his seat, arms crossed. Pouting, he looks out into the darkness of the lot, then turns his attention to the side of the seat when Youko's pale hand appears beside him.

The seat dropped back in an instant taking him down with it.

"Hey!"

"Ssshh. you can have the blanket since I have the pillow." He tosses it up front then rest his hand beside Hiei's ear. Youko rakes his fingers through the males starburst hair to soothe him a bit, then he slaps him lightly on the cheek as if to say 'good boy' then he rolled over onto his back and closed his eyes.

Huffy, Hiei takes the blanket from his lap then flows it out awkwardly before laying it over him. Turning onto his side he closes his eyes. He can sleep like this if he had to- no problem; but Youko didn't have to insult him because of his size. Sighing, he turns back over onto his back then tries the other side... nothing. Rolling onto his stomach was a joke since the chair is slightly elevated so it doesn't whack the driver in the face.

Fuck. I can't sleep like this. Rolling back onto his back, he sits up. Looking over the seat at Youko he's about to say something, but hearing the light breathing sounds coming from him, he thought it would be best to let the driver sleep. After all, he's going out of his way to help him get home, sleep is the least he can give him. Of course there's always the option of staying in a hotel again, but he can't leave Youko here it would be rude and Hiei doubted the male wanted to drive around still sleepy and look for one. May as well write if I can't sleep.

Not wanting to close the door loudly, Hiei settles for slipping out the open window on the driver's side. Setting his guitar to the floor, he climbs out then reaches back in for the acoustic and his notebook with a pen clipped onto the cover. Walking to the sidewalk where a street light is over head, Hiei uncaps the pen and writes out a few bars of music. Looking over the previous music he scribbled down, he starts to play. Its slow and melodic, the tune casting out into the night like full length chimes blowing in the breeze. Eyes closed he hums the few words to the song that he has written down. Stopping on a cord, he opens his eyes again to write down a few more bars then he thinks over the words a moment, then writes them above the bars of music. Doing this in the studio was so much easier but this is fine too. Fingers finding the correct strings again, he plays it over from the start, this time whispering the words still humming the most of them.

A thud in the distance caused him to open his eyes, but he closed them once he saw the slender pale, ghostly figure of a man walking his way. Not stopping his playing, he hums the words a little softer, glancing his eyes open when the other male sat down beside him then sleepily lounged sideways against the smaller males body, head titling so that his cheek rest on Hiei's soft hair like it were a pillow.

Hiei smiled, wondering why- if the male is still tired- he would come outside just to sit with him. Switching the song from his work in progress to one he's heard so many times growing up, he sings quietly in Chinese. Youko smiles faintly, his face too tired to really function properly, and his voice drawled out to speak quietly.

"That sounds nice."

"...Thank you." He continues to play for him, singing softly.

...

The next few days were spent eating, driving, and sitting in an awkward silence as Hiei wrote lyric after lyric into his notebook. The only time Youko spoke was when Hiei began to play his acoustic in the car. He would laugh that quiet almost familiar laugh, then tell him to play something with more pep. He knew folksy songs and such, and Youko would make up words to it sometimes, but beyond that the two of them said nothing. It was as if that night in the parking lot had opened their eyes to the fact that this comfort, this thing they've got isn't permanent and the reason they're together at all is so he can drop the male off at home. Youko may not live anywhere, but he isn't sure he'd ever live anywhere other than Tokyo really. So they were quiet up until...

"Youko,"

"Hmm?"

Hiei rests an arm behind his head to comfort the back of it from the windshield beneath him. They're laying on the hood of the car again, eating lunch.

"What do you plan on doing once I'm gone?"

It was a simple question, but at the same time it made both of them wonder just how loaded it was. On the one hand, why does Hiei care? This was never a life time trip. This was never a starting thing until the other found something to do and now they're parting ways. So why isn't the answer to the question coming out.

Biding his time, he says. "What do you mean?"

"I mean once I'm back at home, where will you go? What will you do?"

Youko blinked, uncertain, again why Hiei would care. "I don't know, just drive as usual I guess."

"Mm." He intoned thoughtfully.

"Why?"

Hiei shrugged. "I don't know. I just think that your lifestyle is a little dangerous now that I've had a chance to live it."

Smiling, he closes his eyes then plays coy. "Really. Don't you think I pose any kind of threat to someone? I can be really dangerous when I want to be."

"I doubt that." Laughed the male.

"Really? Because I'm gay?"

"No, because you're kind of delicate looking." He turns his head to look at him. "Look at your arms. I've smoked bigger things than that."

"Ha. You don't smoke."

"Hn. You don't know a thing about me."

"That may be true, but I know a smoker when I see one." Sitting up, he takes a chunk of rice between his fingers then pops it into his mouth. "...So," he says quietly. "Aside from the danger, why do you care what happens to me once you're gone. I've been fine so far." He sets the bento down beside the males hip, legs folding underneath him, he sits sideways to inspect the males face as he speaks. "Just because someone knows me now doesn't mean I'm gonna have reasons to worry." With a shrug he says. "If anything you should just pretend we never met."

Opening his eyes the two of them stare at one another for the longest time, then sitting up Hiei shakes his head. "I can't do that. I can't forget any one I know, or anything and its all just gonna keep fucking haunting me until I wind up in the nut house over it."

Concerned, Youko reaches out to touch Hiei on the shoulder but draws it back. "What is wrong with you?"

"What?"

"I mean why are you so moody all the time? Because of this mystery person you broke up with?"

"Its not just that, its everyone I've ever come in contact with!" Balling up his fist, he wanted to punch the male right in the mouth for not understanding and then mocking him for it. Did he feel anything? Who's haunting him that he lives so cut and dry?

The tension in the air is so thick you could cut it with a knife and almost like it were feeding from their static the sky ripped open with a bolt of lightning right before a down pour tossed itself over them. Shrieking the two shield their already drenched heads as they slide from the car and dash back into the cover of the car, ignoring all stream bound food that was washed from the car to the ground. Laughing as they closed the doors to the back seat, they quieted down and just sat uncomfortable for a moment.

"Hey," he taps the shorter male on the arm. "Sorry about snapping at you. Truth is, I won't forget about you either, you're the first guy to get a ride from me and not leap to his doom." He snickers.

"Thought about it." He laughs. Reaching into the front seat, he grabs his guitar. "Can I play my song for you, its not done but there's enough to get a feel from it."

"Go ahead."

Hiei takes a breath then lets it out and begins to play. The word 'I' didn't even have a chance to come out sounding like anything further than a moan before Youko leans over and places his lips over the shorter males parted to sing mouth.


	15. Sucked In

"I" Hiei gasped as his words are cut off from Youko placing his lips to his.

Since the former vocalists mouth was open from the gasp Youko invited his self right in, tracing his tongue lightly over the roof to the back of the teeth and just barely the tip of the muscle touched the back of his upper lip causing Hiei to shudder completely through. Hiei made the slightest sigh of pleasure and hastly removed his guitar dropping it beside the seat then he grabs a hold of the silver haired males cheeks moving in for a kiss of his own. Water from the drivers bangs drizzles down between their faces as the shorter male practically inhaled Youko's every breath as he chewed kissing from the male. Youko was shocked at how strong the little guy was having to lean back because Hiei climbed onto his lap.

Lightning flickered through the sky brightening the semi-darkened car revealing two skin starved men tearing at one another in the backseat. Hiei rocks his hips against Youko's growing buldge feeling his own straining to get free. Working the dark haired mans pants open, Youko switches their position slamming Hiei to the seat, the groan of excitement the shorter man made closed Youko's eyes as if he would climax on sound alone. Leaning over, he places kisses onto Hiei's neck and collarbone.

Shaking his head when Youko's hand grabbed his cock, Hiei turned his face back to him kissing him once again. Their moans became breathless as their pulses race. The pad of Hiei's tongue traced the side of Youko's tongue, his thumb going in the opposite direction along the silver haired males jaw to his earlobe that he teased between his index and thumb until the base of Youko's skull buzzed with excitement.

Bucking his hips up into the taller males hand, a boom from outside put smiles in their kisses as the storm out there couldn't compare to the one going on in the car. Only one thing could ruin this moment and it did.

Hiei's cell rang from the front seat scaring the crap out of both of them and they jumped apart looking as guilty as a little girl and boy caught by their parents in the tool shed. The shorter male was shaking as he caught his breath and tucked his member back into his pants as much as it hurt to do so. Youko turned his attention out the window to avoid looking at Hiei's ass as he leaned over the seat to grab his phone. Flipping it open to see who he was gonna kill, he was surprised to see a little bat flashing next to the letter. Kuronue.

"Hello?" He answered quickly.

"This is nice; you're answering your calls now, Hiei?" He sounds different.

"Just this once," he glances at Youko who still seems to be interested in something outside. "What are you calling for, did something happen?"

"No," his best friend made a spitting sound- oh, he's eating. "Why do they have to put pine nuts in stuff." He comments absently. "I just like to call and check in with you. I got a text- what, three months ago. How is that fair, I thought we were best friends."

"You know we're best friends, Kuro" Hiei says quickly. "I just need this time away right now, I told you that before leaving."

"I know," he sounds like he's pouting now. "I just miss hearing your voice sometimes. I'm like stupid lonely with no one to talk to but Yusuke and sometimes Koenma when he isn't busy."

Again he glances at Youko who is now looking at him, his gold gaze seemed to be staring right through his secret. Swallowing hard, Hiei says descretely. "What about the others?"

"Who? Dark Mirror? Psh. I'm sick of babysitting those brats- but, I did get to do that fan thing." Kuronue grins. "You know, the one where you say 'boy its hot in here' and they send in a fan to scream."

Nodding, Hiei rolls his eyes. "Yes, I know the joke Kuro', but I have to go."

"You sound funny. Are you alright?" Asks his friend. "Are you sleeping and eating okay?"

Hiei scoffed at that because he's going to be sleeping in a car the rest of the way home. Cozy. And as far as food goes if he has to eat one more cold meal he's liable to crack. "Yes mother, everything is fine. I'll talk to you sometime, okay?"

"Deal. And you'd better mean it, or I don't care what tour I'm on, I'll track you down and kick your ass."

"I know you will. Good bye Kuro."

"See ya."

They hang up.

Cocking a thin silver brow, Youko says with a smile. "Kuro."

Blushing as he puts his phone back in the front seat, he says. "Yeah."

They're quiet for a while, neither knowing what to say or do after the interuption of nearly... you know. Hiei wasn't even sure where that had come from, sure Youko's cute but his annoying teasing tends to override any thoughts such as falling for the guy or whatever would have happened had they been able to finish. The silence was deafening, but the storm seemed to be conversating loudly enough so there seemed to be no reason to talk. And yet, Hiei had to ask.

"So... what do we do now?"

Looking at him, Youko says while glancing outside. "Sleep. I'll find a lot somewhere." He starts to climb over the seat, but Hiei pulls him back by the hem of his shirt.

"That's not what I meant." When Youko is seated, Hiei continued saying. "Why did you kiss me?"

Scoffing, Youko crossed his arms looking like a child gearing up for a stand off with his parents over something stupid he's done. "Excuse me, but I was under the impress that you had liked it."

Blushing, Hiei looks at his lap as if the silver haired males hand still rest there. Then quietly he says. "You know what I mean. Youko, nothing can happen between us. I'm not staying with you forever; you're a drifter and I have a home in-..."

"Kochi. I know."

Nodding, Hiei says in a sigh. "Right."

They're silent again until Youko sighs. "I just... you're upset about a lot of things that happened in your life and because of that you're constantly haunted by not ending it right, same with me and my past. I thought, if this road trip between the two of us is gonna be a memory at least it will have a nice moment to look back on." He shrugs. "Call it a whim."

Hn. Kissed on a 'whim', I guess its not completely terrible. Snickering, Hiei closed his eyes shaking his head at how ridiculous that was. "A 'whim' huh? You do know I'm gonna kick your ass for that."

Snickering, Youko climbs to the drivers seat. "Try it and I'll kill you like I first planned to."

Smiling, Hiei grabs his guitar from between the seats. "Always tossing around empty threats." He places his fingers on the chords.

Youko glanced in the rear view mirror catching the former vocalist smiling at him before he looks down at the instrument in his arms. He listened quietly as Hiei played the bars from his song, singing what little bit of the song he has written down. Youko still thought the words were corny but he liked it anyway; maybe they could get money for the ferry faster with Hiei singing a song on a corner since he seems to have a real talent for it unlike all those others he's seen before on those days when he would just walk about the city, back when he had a home of course. It didn't take long to locate a parking lot that they could sleep in for the night. Youko got a little wet getting out of the car to get into the backseat once again telling Hiei to stay with him.

"How are we gonna sleep on this small seat together?" He asks while observing the taller male pop open the back seat. Moving up to stand hunched between the seats, Hiei then takes a seat on the back of the chair once Youko sets it back down.

"See, its like a mini couch bed now." He spreads the blanket out across the seat and down into the trunk. "Just kick some of the stuff out of the way."

Doing as he's told, Hiei is soon laying down between the inside and trunk of the car. Its odd but comfortable. Youko snickers into the top of the passanger seat, which he's using as a pillow since he gave his to Hiei.

"What?"

"Just thinking about something I'd asked earlier, about which way your door swung."

Cocking a brow, Hiei smirks before turning his back to the male. "Its still closed, and now I've locked it."

"Mm. So I just broke a window then?"

Blushing, Hiei shakes his head. "Go to sleep, Youko. 'A driver needs his rest', remember?"

"I remember." Closing his eyes, he says. "Goodnight, Hiei."

"Yeah." He closes his eyes as well.

...

Youko wasn't sure what time it was but he knew he couldn't sleep a wink. He just lay there, half on his back legs bent and resting sideways. The silver haired male can't stop replaying the kiss. It was the first touch of intimate human contact he's had in a long time. That isn't the thing that's got his heart pounding so strained, though, its Hiei. The little lost song bird is really messing with his heart. When he first picked him up, he thought he was all broken pride because someone didn't think he was pretty. But then when he left for dinner and found the male walking along the road again like they had never happened he knew that it was something much more than wounded pride hurting the pretty boy. Hiei walked as though he expected nothing from the world anymore, he wouldn't be seen as he fell hungry on the streets, he wouldn't be offered even a dime if he held out a hand... he's broken. Youko doesn't feel its his job to fix the world but something about Hiei... he just can't say no to his silent cries.

Looking out the window past his dark haired passenger, he smiles at the slew of stars flickering away in the sky as though its always celebrating Christmas by keeping its lights on. Smiling, he reaches over and touches the males soft pile of spiked hair. Youko wondered what it would look like with gel in it, Hiei attempts tugging it higher in the morning but it never stays, maybe he should try springing for some gel for the guy. He had to snicker at that. Would it be considered rude?

"Hiei?" He says knowing the other male wasn't asleep either.

"Hm?"

"Do you play any other instruments?"

Hiei was silent a moment then replies, "Harmonica."

Laughing quietly, Youko states. "That's not an instrument."

"Than why does it make music?" He closes his eyes, the feeling of Youko's fingers tickling his scalp are making him drowzy.

"I don't know." Readjusting his head on the top of the passanger seat, he reaches with his other arm and pulls the male closer, right up against his chest. Pulling the pillow over for Hiei after he rest his cheek against the back of the shorter males head giving him a kiss on the back of the neck before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

"Its music from your own breath," Hiei says quietly. "Like all instruments, the sound is the music in your body without words." His fingers play with Youko's that are laying across his stomach. "Some people have it and some don't... singing, playing instruments" he closes his ruby colored eyes. "the smallest uncertainty of who you are will be heard the moment you press that first key or sing that first note. But they don't hate you for technical mistakes, they just hate you for being an image other than what they see."

"So who cares about them," says Youko, his voice so close, his breaths on the back of Hiei's ear making him shudder inside. "Someone in here likes you a lot. And so do a lot of others." He adds referring to this 'Kuro' Hiei spoke to earlier.

"Mm." His voice is sleepier now. "But what good is that when they make that love seem like a lie." He felt Youko give him a squeeze. He had no more to say and at some point he went to sleep glad for the arms around him to keep him warm, but it was unnecessary since its a hot sticky night and the chill Hiei is feeling is more internal than outer.

Youko listened to a few more booms from the thunder outside before he too fell sound asleep.

5 5 5

"Your parents have a beach house?" Asks Hiei holding the map for Youko.

"Yeah, we used to go when I was younger but we haven't been in years, I thought they sold the place but its still under our name."

"And that's where we're going?"

"Its right in Osaka, we won't miss the ferry or anything and it'll be nice to sleep in a bed." After glancing at Hiei cocking a brow at him, he then adds. "Keep your eyes on the road signs."

"Yes sir." He says sarcastically.

The two of them agreed that a couple nights ago was just one of those good memories that Youko spoke of and it would never happen again. They're friends and nothing more. But neither of them can deny that they get a knot in there stomach anytime it goes silent for longer than five minutes. Almost like if they don't keep talking they'll end up mauling each other until they sufficate from lack of air.

"Its nice a place, the power isn't on but we can get it turned on if you want." Youko says absently.

Hiei smiled to himself at the idea of the Myoung boy trying to impress him, which is why this beach house came up out of the blue like this. Its sweet though, no one's ever tried to impress him before, he's usually the one that gets caught up in those feelings. Kind of like he was with Kurama. The smile on his face sagged.

Kurama. Now there's an old name I haven't thought of in ages. He smiles again. Its actually really nice to have forgotten about him even for a month. It dawned on Hiei that its now July, according to his watch and Sawada will probably be calling again wonderig where the hell his song is. These things don't just fall out of the sky you know. They need time and passion behind them before they can be considered worthy of Hiei's high standards- even if its for pricks, its still his name on it and he refuses anything less than perfection.

"How can your parents pay for this place that they don't even use, they should sell it." Hiei checks a sign, then points. "Right exit."

The car switches lanes, then straightens out.

"My Dad owns a dealership, he sells cars like oxygen around there, he can offord to waste anything he wants."

"Mm." After a moment, Hiei asks. "Do you miss living that life?"

"What life?"

Shrugging, he makes a face as his hands sweep up dramatically through the air. "Having the world at your fingers tips."

Youko twists his mouth up, then shakes his head. "No. I was a spoiled little fuck, living out here..." he searches for the right words. "I appreciate that I don't need this or that everyday."

Looking rather pulled away, Hiei shakes his head in disbelief. "I don't know if I could do it, I've lived hard for a long time; having money out of my ass..." he bites his lip. "I want it Youko, I want it bad."

Making the turn, he asks. "Why?"

"I know what pains come from being poor. Always wanting things that you could have easily taken care of had you not been poor."

"Such as?"

"Medical bills, medicine, things like that. Turn here."

Youko silently gasped hearing that. He had no idea that Hiei has a sick mother, that must be why he's heading home and with no money hitching was the only thing he could do. The poor guy. "I'm sorry. If I could have helped I would have."

Laughing, a loud bark of a laugh that came out suddenly, the former vocalist shakes his head. "No, you couldn't have helped, no one could help it was incureable."

"Was. Does that mean your mother is already-..?" He cocks his head to the side, eyes sympathetic to the poor boy.

"My mother? No, she's fine..." wetting his mouth, tears forming at the corners of his eyes he says quietly. "It was my twin sister Yukina."

"...You guys were close?"

"Yeah. She was every girl I ever would want or need in my life, no more no less. But she died about 2 years ago."

"Wow... I never," he shrugs. "Met anyone that died before."

Smirking, Hiei says. "Well, you didn't know her so don't worry about it." Resting his head back on the seat, he closes his eyes. "I'm a lot happier when I forget about it."

Nodding, Youko continues to drive. The two of them are silent for most of the day, talking a bit during lunch in the back seat of the car, since the heat waves radiating from the car are too overwhelming to sit on the hood like they usually would have. Youko says that they should go swimming once they get there. Hiei really just wanted to finish his song, stop at home for a while then get back to Tokyo and get it over with. Its so weird though, everytime he's nearly finished with a song, he panics and tries for another one. Is it fear? What's to be afraid of? Its only a couple hundred people at most rejecting him with their eyes and ears before doing it audibly once its over, granted they don't just shun him before he gets even one word out.

Holding his stomach, he gets out of the car and rushes over to the grass. Vomit sprays from his mouth, his lunch of cold noodles and slices of ham kick up a powerful odor as he releaved his insides a bit more spitting out bits left in his mouth when he was done.

Youko walks up slowly behind him, curious as to what made the boy throw up. The fish isn't spoiled or anything. Rubbing his back for him, he hears a low 'thank you' as Hiei continues to clean his mouth, taking the offered bottle of water from Youko.

"Are you ok?"

Hiei nods, but then remembering why he threw up in the first place made his stomach turn again and out came breakfast. Turning his nose up, Youko walks a distance from the sick male. He lost his apetite for the day. Looking about the area, he spots a nice set of trees huddled together in the distance. Smiling to his self, he returns to the car sliding halfway into the front seat popping the trunk open. Going around to the back of the car, he pulls out the hammock moving a few things from over top of it. Carrying the bundle of clothes and string, the two wooden ends clacking against each other with each pot holed step the silver haired male takes to the destination. Setting up the hammock, he tugs tightly on the ropes securing them to the tree. Testing it out by lounging his long body in the center of it, he slips out of it then heads back over to Hiei who has planted his self down on the grass against the tree he chose to vomit next to.

"Come on," he holds out a hand to him.

Drained, Hiei takes his hand.

Grinning with triumph, Youko further hoiste the male up laying him over his shoulders like a scarf. "Up we go." He snickers at Hiei's struggling. "I'm pretty high up shorty, are you sure you're ready for the drop." His laugh is a little heartier this time.

"Fuck you!" He continued to struggle all the way up the hill. "Youko, if you don't put me down you're gonna-..." He tenses as the taller male just drops him onto the hammock. "Jerk." He bites out as Youko joins him hastly enough to make the hammock swing and sway. Terrifying Hiei to the thought of falling and tumbling down the hill all the way to the road. If life were a cartoon he'd smack right into the car, he was sure of it.

"Aaaahhh," Youko sighed rather refreshed as he places his hands behind his head. "Too bad its so hot, this would be really relaxing, at least there's tree shade."

Still wearing a sour expression, Hiei eventually eases down beside the splayed out male having to rest his head on Youko's arm out of fear he'd flip over. After about a minute, his insides begin to relax considerably to the point of closing his eyes.

"Nice isn't it?"

"Yeah." He says quietly.

"Do you feel any better?"

Hiei thought that over before saying. "A little bit."

"Bad food?"

"Bad nerves."

Opening his thick lids, the heat bogging his eyes closed with intent to keep them that way, Youko asks. "What are you nervous about, we said just friends."

"Its not important, but I wasn't talking about that."

"Mm." He intoned. "...Like I said before, you can-..."

Cutting him off he finishes. "'Tell you', I know. But I can't. Its private and I'd rather keep that seperate from us."

Peeking an eye down at the black mop that once was Hiei's head, Youko asks teasingly. "There's an us?"

"You know what I mean."

"Mm. But I can pretend."

"You do that. Being with me, you'd be in for nothing but trouble."

"I like trouble, especially the kind with lots of nasty mental scars and violent temperments when you see each other again." He laughs. "Let's you know that at least you're thought about, right."

Hiei scoffs at that. He knows Youko is full of shit. But listening to him talk does tend to make him feel better. A comfortable sleep would make him feel even better than that and as the warmth beat down on him he fell fast asleep, feeling the drivers arms come around him before completely drifting off. Both men slept for two hours, and as they slowly awoke blushing from having slept in each others arms again they wander down to the car replace the hammock in the trunk then head out once again.

...

"Which exit?" Asks the driver.

"To the road or through the city?"

"City."

"Straight, then left at 5-23."

Maneuvering skillfully through traffic, Youko was practically calling everyone he knew just to tell them he was in Osaka and drove there all on his own. Sort of. Hiei did hold the map.

"I hope there are no parades going on today." Says the silver haired male absently. Recognizing the street, childhood memories of leering out the window making faces at people guide him all the way to a very lovely beach home just outside the city. Climbing out of the car, Youko spreads his arms in the cool air surrounding the place and takes a deep whiff of ocean.

Like a stranger in a foreign place, Hiei remains in the car watching the driver as he heads over to a house dropping down on one knee to retrieve a key hidden somewhere on the deck of the porch. Straightening up, he waves a hand for the former vocalist to stop gawking and come inside. Slipping out of the car, notebook in one hand guitar in the other, he heads over to the home and steps inside. Its very cozy, casual ocean colors splashed everywhere seashells, the place couldn't be any cheesier but as a nearly naked Youko goes speeding by in his boxers, Hiei has to retract his statement since a twelve year old just ran past him unable to wait any longer to get wet and play in the water. Its understandable though, the days have been brutal this summer.

"Come on Hiei!" He shouts from somewhere outside.

Sighing, he strips down to his boxers as well, wishing more that he could shower rather than swim he puts his things down on the plastic covered couch then heads outside. He'll work on his song later.


	16. Pulled in and Pushed out

Hiei was really glad that he'd decided to go swimming with Youko. The water was cool and refreshing against his overheated skin and unlike other times he's been to the beach the two of them are alone which meant, no screaming brats or flying beach balls coming their way, just two friends swimming together in the quiet afternoon. Watching Youko admire a crab or torment it out of its shell, Hiei smiles.

Maybe this is what my song should be about. Thinks the male. I'm not upset about what happened, I'm actually really happy that it did because if it hadn't then I may never have met Youko. Walking over to the male, he hops a bit to avoid gettting a wave over his head. Continuing over to the male, he smiles at him when Youko turns around.

"He won't make much of a meal." He says showing Hiei the crab.

Laughing with a nod, the former vocalist wraps his arms around Youko's neck when he reaches him. "Its friendly," he says before pressing his lips to Youko's. Open mouth but without tongues, Hiei backed off just as the silver haired male leaned in for more.

Blinking as Hiei backs off, Youko then smiles after coming out of his stuppor. "If that's how we're gonna play it," he reaches under the water.

Hiei watches attentively, until the male produced his shorts from under the water. "No."

"Whaat? Its friendly!" He calls after the escaping male. Laughing, he says playfully while slipping back into his swim trunks/boxers. "You're no fun."

"I'm enough fun to know that doing that will spoil it." Retorts the male walking heavily onto shore. Squeezing out his shorts in hopes to still the waterfall running down his legs, he looks back over his shoulder with a quick glance to make sure Youko wasn't offended.

The other male was laying like a drown victim on his back waving his hand so that he makes lazy circles in the water. Figuring he'd be like that for a while, Hiei heads inside the beach home. Not having time to have looked around, he grabbed his clothes from Youko's bag then sought out a bathroom with a shower. It's been ages since he's had a proper bath and he needed one, though, when he asks the driver if he smells ok he always says 'Yeah' the smile on his face suggesting otherwise. Down the hall of the one story home he locates a bathroom to the left. The towels in there smelled old having been in the home and unused for who knows how long. But right now, he really doesn't have room to complain or be choosy.

Stepping out of his clothes, he closes the door making sure to turn the lock after doing so, he doesn't want a battle to break out. He could just see it, Youko would walk in naked and ready and he'd have to hold the curtain over while avoiding getting shampoo in his hair. Not a pretty scene. The water came on with a slow start, the pipes having not been used in a while. At least they have the water on. He says looking around the dark bathroom, the only light coming from under the door. He wondered briefly what home didn't have a window in the bathroom but thinking about it who'd really want one. You live on the beach, people coming by, they'd easily look into the bathroom when the wind picked up. Stepping blind into the shower, he sighs content as the water rushes over him. No hot water, but the air is so warm he didn't think he'd turn it on even if he could, the water is coming out like its been sitting in a cup in a window on a sunny day. Pleasant. Feeling around for the soap he latches on to an old bar then washes it over him. It was nice to have the dirt clinging to something else for a change. Hands in his hair while his body is rinsed under the spray, he scrubs the dirt out with force and water alone since there was no shampoo.

Hieeei. He hears his name ghosted through his ear in Kurama's voice. Closing his eyes he can almost feel the males hands sliding down his wet body.

Hiei. This time its Youko who calls his name.

He sighs when a mental hand grabs a hold of his member. With a gasp he shakes his head to snap himself out of it. Stupid move Yeoh. I've gotta get home and out of this situation, I don't need romance or love, lust or whatever the hell it is I'm feeling. He barks at himself. Leaning forward he turns the water off, then steps out of the shower after giving his hair a good squeeze. Toweling dry, he walks into a room where he left his clothes half expecting to see Youko laying on the bed, naked, with an inviting look on his face. But the room is empty. Instead of dressing the dark haired male wraps the towel around his waist then walks over to the window pulling it open. The fresh breeze blew in caressing his face to a smile. He hums now as he drops the towel and pulls on his clothes. He really likes the purple shirt if he could say so himself. Boxers and as always black jeans he strolls from the bedroom to the kitchen. Grabbing a drink from the cooler, he picks up his notepad and pen on his way down the hall to the bedroom, then he closes the door once on the other side, plops down on the bed then gets down to some writing.

Youko was surprisingly behaved not interrupting his work even once. Hiei was starting to worry. He heard the male come in and after a while he left the bedroom he'd gone into then left the hall. Hiei assumed he'd gotten dressed and is now sitting around with memories flooding his thoughts. He didn't think he could do it. Staying in a place he used to spend his summers as a child, all his friends gone, betrayed him no doubt. Youko is stronger than Hiei gave him credit for. Looking at the door, he sits up from the stomach laid position he chose to write in. Walking to the door, he opens it then walks down the hall toward the living room.

"Hey Youko," he starts to say but his words dwindle to nothing seeing that the driver was not there. Must be in the kitchen. He deducts. Heading there, Hiei remains quiet as he enters, not wanting to embarrass himself twice by talking to no one. Youko isn't there either. Cocking a brow, Hiei searched the one story home to find that Youko was no where within it. Going out onto the porch he scanned the area with his eyes in hopes to see the silver hair shining somewhere in the distance from the slowly fading sunlight. Where the hell did he go?

...

"Can you please help me?" He says in an urgant voice.

A woman carrying a grocery bag stops when the male grabs a hold of her elbow. "Let me go!" She cries out, but getting a good look at his handsome face, sadness in his eyes she retracts her earlier reaction. "Wh- what do you need?" She asks with just a bit of uncertainty.

"Its my mom, she's sick and I can't offord medicine for her," Youko lies. "Could you please lend me some money so that I may get some for her?"

Placing her hand to her chest, the woman's mouth drops in shock and sympathy. This poor boy. His mother is sick and he can't give her proper treatment. How can she not help him? "Of course, I'll give you what I can." She says fishing into her purse.

Smiling, Youko says warmly. "Thank you so much, you don't know what this means to me..." He trailed off long enough to let her know he wanted a name.

"E-mi-re." She prounced the name Emilie for him.

"Emilie." He smiles sweetly for her.

The woman blushed, though she thinks he's just a tall teenager, his perfect pronouncitation of her name was blushable and his voice is just as handsome as his face. Pulling out fourty bucks, she holds them out to the poor boy.

"I hope this helps." She says. But just as she's about to tuck the money into Youko's hand, a man hurries over to her snatching her wrist back. Startled the woman turns around seeing her husband standing behind her. "Huh? Yumiko? What are you doing?"

"Don't give money to this boy, he's a street rat. Can't you tell?" He asks his wife, voice stern.

Youko glares for a second, then returns his expression to calm and sweet. "I'm not a street rat!" He defends.

"Its true, Yumiko his mother is sick and-..."

The man ceases her words snatching her by the elbow and leading her away. "I've heard it before, this boy is a bumb nothing more to it than that."

Youko watches as the couple walks away glare in his eyes. Sighing, he tosses his hands up in the air. The women give him hand outs and the men take it away. Getting ferry money in Osaka might be tougher than he thought. The people here aren't like the people in Tokyo or even Kyoto. They're rude and they don't give a damn about it. He always liked that quality before but now- to hell with them. Going into the station where the schedules are, he sees that a boat is leaving in two days for Kochi. He can surely get the money by then, especially with help from Hiei. That guy has moxy for this. He'd make a great traveler someday. Granted he didn't keep that dream to be a big time singer or something. Stuffing his hands into his pockets he heads back to the beach house. Its getting late anyway, the city is lighting up all around him and last thing he wants is to end up in a dark area where someone might take what little he did make tonight. Its a shame they're having left overs, though, he'd kill for something hot to eat. But that's the life.

...

Hiei popped the last bite of cold peanut flavored noodles into his mouth chewing them gingerly as he stared out at the body of water before him. He'll be in Tokyo in four days after he visits his mother and passed sister. This could very well be the last time he sees the silver haired male that he's come to like so very much. Would Youko still like him though, if he knew that they are both from different worlds? Well, maybe not that different since Hiei was once poor himself but different because they believe in different ways of living. Hiei didn't think he could take this life for longer than a month; Youko's been like this since his teen years. The former vocalist wondered if Youko were really used to it or just dealing with it since he had no other options. Glancing side long at the male, he thinks to himself.

We could stay here, couldn't we? The two of us living a peaceful life as the money wears down on us. Then we could pack up and get on the road again. Could we live like that?

Giving Hiei a nudge Youko winks at him. "Someone's thinking hard. I hope you're coming up with a scam for us to get some money for a ride to Kochi." Letting out a huff of defeat he says. "The people around here aren't exactly easy targets like I thought they'd be."

"No." Answers Hiei lowering his gaze. "I was thinking about the next time I might get to see you once all of this is over."

"All of what?" Youko cocks his head trying to see the males face, as though that may be the window into his mind. But Hiei's eyes remain downcast at the sand beneath him.

'This road trip. Us. Anything really."

Smiling, Youko set his food down, chopsticks returned to the little dent in the lunchbox for it. "Don't worry, you can write me."

Hiei grunts to that. "With no mailbox, no address- stop being an idiot." He smiles though to show he wasn't being mean.

With a shrug, Youko says seriously. "So write it to be sent here," with a smirk he then adds. "Maybe I'll come by and get it some time." Never one to be serious for too long.

"...Yeah." Hiei wraps his arms around his knees, resting his chin on one knee. He looked like a dog whose owner just got a pet cat that he couldn't chase for the sport of it.

Seeing that the male is really bent up about it, Youko leans over kissing Hiei on the scruff of his cheek, slightly on the ear before drawing back. Hiei looks questioningly at the male, blushing slightly at the sight of Youko's silver hair glowing in the moonlight. Finding that a good distraction, Hiei turned his head to look at the moon. Large and bright casting shadows over everything. His own shadow looks like a dark puddle of water laying in the middle of the sand.

"Hiei." Youko whispered as he leans over.

Turning his head at his name, Hiei is met with a kiss on the chin that next went to his forehead, nose then lips. The kiss was light and sweet until Hiei's hands came up into Youko's soft hair, fist bunching it as he deepened the friendly kiss to something more wanton. The former vocalist hummed in appreciated moans tasting Youko's tongue in his mouth just as peanut buttery and salted as his own from dinner. Hiei gasps in shock when the silver haired male bit down on his bottom lips hard enough to draw blood but it doesn't and he savors in Youko's cat like licks to lap away any that might have dripped out.

"Mmm," Hiei leans back as Youko climbs on top of his hips laying him down on the sand.

With the males weight covering him, Hiei's hands move to the mans shoulders squeezing them down over him loving the secure feeling of someone laying with him. Its been so long since anyone's touched him intimately and his body was having a none-too-shocking quick reaction to it. Both men groan in the urgent kiss as the strain in their jeans cry for attention. Hiei wasn't the only one whose been without release. And aside from self-help Youko's been dry for years and now that he has the chance to experience the finest thing life has to offer he's gonna enjoy it for as long as he can. Moving his hips in a swivel he moans into Hiei's ear that turns his way as the male lays his titled head against his cheek.

"Youko." Whispers Hiei, his hands coming down between them so the male can understand what he's getting at since his mind can't seem to speak beyond the name of the person giving him pleasure.

Youko lifts his hips up fingers bumping into Hiei's as he unfastens his own jeans. His mouth is biting into Hiei's exposed neck, sucking like he's trying to remove skin. The former vocalist's moans dance into his ear, the vibration of his rich, yet quiet, voice tingle their way down his spine. Hiei removes his hands from his fly to tug Youko's jeans down about his waist as low as they could go; his hips rise from the sand when his jeans are tugged away as well. Both of them let out a hot hiss when their skin touches and their hips meet like old friends meeting again after being apart for years and they work, frantic to grind the other further erect then their clothes allowed them. Hiei arches up as his shirt is bunched up around his neck. He shivers when Youko's hand replaces his hips as the males warm breath ghosts over his exposed chest making its way to his rising nipple. His tongue snakes out, swirling little circles around the pert bud like playing a game of ring around the rosy with itself. Hiei thrashed about in pleasure, the rough sand brushing his back and butt while Youko's soothing touch caressed over him in warm tingles.

Youko's hand traced its way from Hiei's back to his other nipple the coated thumb giving it rough sandy brushes while the other nipple experienced soft wet warmth from the males mouth. Its truly heaven. Smiling around his handy work nipple still between his lips, he enjoys Hiei's song. Kisses trail wet patches along the shorter males torso Youko lowers himself down to Hiei's erection. Kissing beside it, he can hear the run away trying to say something through his whispy pants but he ignores it flicking his tongue out at the slit like a snake testing the air. Youko's eyes roll back a second tasting the liquid coming from Hiei's body. The scent alone made him wanna release into the sand, but he had a better place in mind to do that. Removing his jeans, he pulls Hiei's off afterward tossing them anywhere in the sand. With no further hesitations he opens his mouth then encases the males pulsing need within him.

Hiei cried out; fire tingled from his chest to his lap the balls bounce off each other running through his entire body in the riccochette. He didn't care if people living in the other homes could hear him, it was clear Youko felt the same way since his tongue wiggled along his sex as it backed into the silver haired males throat, the tip of his tongue flicking at the sperts trickling from Hiei's body. This is torture. The dark haired male can't remember a time he's ever felt this good. His hips thrust upward nearly gagging the male by accident, but Youko holds Hiei's hips steady while he continues to extract heat from the grounded male. It wouldn't be long now... before... Youko gripped onto the other males balls giving them a tingling roll within his grasp. Hiei's body jumped before he released into Youko's mouth. Back arched from the sand, straining hard enough to indicate that he would have been in bridge position had it not been for Youko keeping him in place.

As he eased down onto the sand, the waves of pleasure slowly dwindling away from him, his vision clearing in time to see the driver wiping his hands on his shirt to remove the sand. The male glances at him, his golden eyes half lidded with seducing intent. Bringing his index and middle finger up to his slightly parted lips he slides them in coating them heavily with Hiei's release. Hiei had to catch his breath when he watched Youko withdraw his fingers but a peek of his tongue came out licking the tip of his index finger as though he almost hated to part with any bit of Hiei. His lubed finger trace down his long moon soaked body without touching himself with them though, then down between Hiei's legs they end. Youko's fingers tickled the former vocalist's entrance before allowing themselves in wringling as though they were climbing a ladder inside rather than slipping in. Hiei moaned as his body lifted from the cold sand again. As if that wasn't enough, Youko bent over a bit moaning as though it were He with Hiei's fingers within him, stroking him in just the right places, but as Hiei watched his semen leak from Youko's mouth and over his stiff member falling like silver from a fountain as it glowed in blue.

Youko grabbed himself then bent over as he stroked his member with the man-made lubricant. His mouth claimed Hiei's again in a hard and desperate kiss. Hiei can taste himself, he sighed from the very idea of it and as if sensing that Youko plunged his tongue into his mouth to give him a better taste. Their breaths nothing but straggered shudders, as if incoherance was incoherant the two move together until they're both worked up enough to holler into the other males mouth. Fingers pulling out of Hiei, Youko slid himself in with ease. Again Hiei whispered something Youko couldn't understand. Drapping Hiei's legs around his waist, the smaller male moans as a sticky palm grabbed a hold of his member, Youko pulls back his hips than with the force of the waves screaming at their excitement he slams into him hand pumping up and down Hiei's length in time with his thrusts.

The former vocalist being vocal without a care turned his head in a dizzy gray haze of feeling, legs strengthening around Youko's thin waist, his thighs clench as his body works Youko in and out of him like a skilled mouth giving a blowjob. Youko died as he hunched over, long hair tickling the other males chest as he did so, mouth open in silent cry at how good it felt to have Hiei's body clamping down on him at just the right time, like a yoyo slapping against the hand when the holder sends it up and down. Hiei clapped at the base and head with smooth sailing along the rest of his member. How did he learn how to do something like that? Body unable to do even a basic thrust, the two hold tight to each other as they release in a mingled cry into the night.

Youko smiled before his eyes even opened. He felt like he weighed a ton. What a good night! Crinkling his nose he feels something brushing against his face. Opening his eyes he blinks a few times seeing a very upclose and personal shot of Hiei. He smiled at first but then he realized it was a newspaper over his face. Trying to sit up his arms and legs, his entire body refused. Shaking his head rapidly to remove the paper he looks down to see that Hiei left him at some point but not before he burried his naked body in the sand; oh and look he made him a sand boner, how nice. Wriggling until the sand loosened he sits up then grabs the paper.

Don't tell me 'Runaway' has actually run away and people are looking for him. He thinks as he studies the paper. There is a very nice picture of Hiei all dressed up like some kind of rockstar a group of guys behind him smiling at the camera while his little lover stared rather emo at the thing. Looking to the right at the artical his eyes grow wide. Band leader of Noizu, Hiei Jaganshi, has been released of his contract after the media uncovered that the sexy singer is into men. He mentally mutters a few sentences after that, then reads on. Caught with his pants down at a hotel after his sister died, the man can hardly keep himself from lewd acts even in the face of tragedy too busy fullfilling-... All this time. He's been lying to me. He's been... Standing Youko carries the paper with him back to the house.

A young girl screamed seeing his naked form striding across the beach, a little boy shouts 'Hey mommy look!' The woman screamed and covered the girls eyes. All this went unnoticed by Youko who only had one thing on his mind. Punishment. The door to the flat banged open. Youko looked around the living room then kitchen then walked to where Hiei chose to sleep. Surely enough the male was there, guitar in hand notepad not far from his reach as he scribbled something into it. Narrowing his eyes, Youko strode across the room pulled his fist back and socked the male on the jaw. The other side of Hiei's face hit the headboard from impact, hand coming up on instinct. Grunting in pain as he turned his head, he sees Youko glaring down at him like he would set him on fire if he could.

"Mind explaining this!" He tosses the paper at him.

With a bored expression, Hiei picks it up looking it over. "Hm. I would have thought they'd attempt to find less than flattering shots of me considering what's happened."

"That's really funny," he snatches the paper back pointing at it hard enough to tear a hole into it. "Why the fuck didn't you tell me that you used to be in a band?"

"Would it have mattered?"

"No. But you lied to me. All this time!" He tosses the paper aside. "I trusted you, I felt sorry for you, I even..." He trailed off refusing to finish that sentence. "But all this time you were lying."

"I wasn't lying. That life was a long time ago." Hiei argued. "And what difference does it make?"

Youko chewed his words as he cast his gaze downward. He felt so stupid. So completely fucking stupid. All the while he was traveling with Hiei and joking with him, he honestly thought the male was having a good time being with him, but he just wanted to slum until he finished licking his wounds. Did he ever once con money from anyone? Did he ever think up a scam? No, he probably just reached into his wallet while getting a good laugh at the poor idiot. Well, no more.

"This trip is over, Jaganshi or Yeoh or whatever the hell you're calling yourself these days." Walking to the dresser he takes out the shorter males clothes tossing them at him. "Here. Pack up your shit and go. Just... go." Going over to the window he takes a seat on the small seat coming from the dip at the window.

He can't be serious. Hiei looked dumbly at his clothes tossed about on the bed then he looked at Youko, who is staring out the window to keep his attention anywhere that wasn't near him. Shaking his head with a smile he says. "You're being ridiculous. So what if I used to be that person. I'm not him anymore... the only person I lied to was those worthless fans of mine by going by a different name and telling them I'm someone that I wasn't."

"Save it, because I don't wanna hear it." He crosses his arms. "I sat there telling you about myself and all my dirty little secrets and you just sat beside me and lied."

"No I didn't!" Insisted the male.

"Yes you did! For fucks sake you're still lying now!"

Making a face Hiei clenched his fist. "Oh really, how?"

"You told me you were hurt by someone, I'm assuming it was everyone that called you a fucking fag, am I right?" Hiei bit his tongue. "And yet, you sit here writing sweet words to them like they were making fun of someone else. You're a sell out and a little bitch. I don't want anything to do with you."

This is stupid. Really stupid. Hiei had been feeling on top of the world after last night. He had been thinking all morning how much he genuinely cared for Youko and wanted to be a traveler with him. Even if he never dipped into his wealth again it wouldn't matter to him because with Youko by his side he could learn to live without it once again. But now, he's sitting here calling him a phony. It just isn't fair. Youko doesn't know shit about what happened to him or why he's writing the song that he is. Its not like its an apology stamped with the words of his never doing it again. Its just a swan song, a good bye. Is he really a sell out after all he's thought. Head lowered, he touches his throbbing cheek.

"A phony, huh?" He turns to the bed to gather up his things. "I never lied to you, Youko. All those people, from the very beginning, I was lying to them. And since that life ended and I chose to start over I've told you nothing but the truth." Hiei pulled the strings on the net bag, then held it at his side. "I wanted to forget everything that happened, my band, my lover- everything. So why talk about something I'm supposed to forget? To ease the memory away? Because that wouldn't work, it would only further upset me. Since being with you I've felt nothing but calm happiness, a peaceful feeling that I tried so hard to fight but couldn't. I wanted to be with you Youko, money be damned. But... since you're no longer interested and want me out... I'll go. But you're making a stupid mistake and you are the phony."

Marching from the house, Hiei fights the urge to return into the room and sock the male in return for the bruised cheek he's gonna sport for the next three days. How could he treat him like that. How could he throw him away when he was falling for him. Far worse than he fell for Kurama. That's probably why it hurts him so much to leave. One last glance at the beach house, Hiei disappears into the city.


	17. You Make Me Feel

Author's Note: The song is Unloveable by Darren Hayes, its a must listen its just fabulous and what a smack in the heart- but a good way, a way that makes you think. Sorry if the words are a mess my english ear is not so good. Thanks for reading.

...

_Five_. Thinks Hiei. _This is the fifth time I've had flashbacks of being with Youko and this is the fifth time I've been confused at what went wrong. I did nothing to him and still he called me a phony and kicked me out. It can't be because I never told him about my past._

"Hiei!" Calls his mother from downstairs. "Lunch is ready!"

With a sigh, the former vocalist sits up swinging his legs over the side of his bed. Saying 'no' to eating is futile in his home. He tried it the other day and his mother practically fed him by hand. This is the last day he has to dry out at home before the big performance. Why can't this all just go away? Why can't he just go away? Because of Youko. He knew that. Forgetting him would drive him insane because he has so much good to be remembered. Kurama was the same way at one time. both of them hurt him so badly. One ending his career and the other ending his happiness. He's never felt like a bigger fool.

Heading downstairs into the kitchen, Hiei touches his mother on the shoulder for a silent 'thank you' for the meal. His mother was thrilled when he walked into the door two nights ago and she's been smothering him since. Its to be expected when she lost Yukina. His sister has been living at home with her forever, his mother must be terribly lonely now.

Maybe I should just live at home. Get a job doing something around here, maybe go back to cleaning the bath houses. He pulls out a chair then sits down. Looking over the spread, Hiei wondered if his mother thought that he looked thin because she's been crowding the table with food since he's been back and there's no way she's been eating like this herself.

Taking a seat as well, Ms. Yeoh smiles weakly at her sons questioning face. "You said that you might leave this afternoon and I wanted to make sure you had a good last meal before returning to Tokyo."

Smiling with mischief, Hiei rolls his eyes. "A big meal before I go?" He teases. "With the way you've been cooking over the last two days you make it seem like you can't wait for me to go."

Slapping the boy on the hand she then giggles into it. "You're terrible! I would never shove you out." Says his mother then follows it up with. "Though if you want a doggie bag you might make the first ferry out."

"Ha ha." He takes a large slice of egg from the omlette and a few pickled peppers and some soy.

The two eat in a content silence but in that silence Hiei found himself dipping into another flash back of his odd silver haired chouffeur. A smirk came to his lips. Silent Pride he called me. And Run away. Maybe I should stop being both of those damned things and grow a back bone about it all. He closed his eyes from a memory of when they stopped at the mini-mart to get some cash for food. Though the picture darkened to black the words he sang softly to himself began to play in his mind. That's it! His eyes snap open as his fist comes down on the table startling his mother a bit.

"Hiei. What is it?"

"I have to call the guys," he gets up from his seat then steps around to the other side of the table kissing his mother on the cheek. "Thank you for the meal. I'll be on my way home right after the last note is played." Hiei then leaves the kitchen, taking his sister's cell phone up to his bedroom where his notebook and guitar are sitting; the notebook opened to the song he's been working on for months. Hiei tears the page from the notebook and locates a clean page, uncapping the pen he titles the page then with his free hand he dials Kuronue.

"Kuro its me, can you come to Kochi right now?"

"Right now, right now?" Asks the male in all seriousness. "Hell, for you. Yeah- hold on."

Hiei keeps the phone to his ear, on the other end he can hear his best friend telling Dim Reflection or Dark something or another to fuck off then the male came back on to say.

"I'm on my way." He hangs up.

Dialing Yusuke he waits out the rings.

There's an odd silence before Yusuke's shaking voice asks. "Yukina?"

Rolling his eyes, he snaps. "Its Hiei idiot!" Nice to see how people never change. Thinks the male.

Yusuke blew out a breath of relief. "Thank God, you scared the shit out of me. Where's your phone?"

"I lost it somewhere on the road." He lies a bit. He didn't lose it per-say, he kind of forgot it at the beach house in his haste to leave. "But that's not important, what are you doing right now?"

"Tch. Nothing. How 'bout you?" Asks the chipper male.

"This isn't a leisurely call, I need you to get Koenma and come to Kochi, do you understand?"

"Yeah, but why?"

"Because we have to reherse for the end of Noizu."

"Huh?"

"We're gonna give those assholes the goodbye kiss off of the century. I can't do it without you guys and we only have an afternoon to rehearse so come as fast as you can. Take one of Kuwabara's jets or something."

"Will do." Hiei could sense Yusuke's thumbs up right after the male laughed. "I don't know what you're up to but I like it already."

"Trust me, they'll be glad I'm gone after this." Laughing himself, he than says goodbye then hangs up. One last person to call and he wasn't really sure he wanted to. But he dialed the number and was soon greeted with Kurama's accented Japanese.

"I need you to come to Kochi, and bring your violin." He said very forward.

"Alright." Hiei couldn't help but hear the light in Kurama's voice having Hiei speak to him. "I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Thank you." He hangs up. And so it begins and ends. Leaning over the pad of paper he writes as quickly as his fingers allow. He hoped he could be done before the copy place closes for the day. Time is not on his side right now but he knows he can do it. He has to. For himself and Youko.

4 4 4 4

The room is very rowdy, the people seem more interested in talking and joking with one another rather than listening to the cast off has-been about to perform for them. As Hiei set up his stool and lowered the mic stand, he looked about the filled room and wondered just what it was that Sawada has told them to make them all come and listen. He thought for sure there would only be a few people out there and that was only because they planned to throw things. Its a very intimate setting this crowded little bar with a stage set up in the center against the wall. He didn't think he'd see this kind of thing again until he was asked to play some brats birthday party but like everything else in life those fantasies ended.

Hiei and Noizu rehearsed the new song until they nearly fell from fatigue and heat exhaustion in his garage but they're finally ready to go on. The rest of Noizu has been hidden behind a curtain kind of to surprise the crowd that yes, they're all still very close and nothing would change between them. The nail in the heart they considered it. Checking microphone, Hiei clears his throat into it before taking a seat on the stool.

"I'm here to perform for all of you, as you probably know, but I want to do this not as the man you've rejected, Hiei Jaganshi, but as myself Hiei Yeoh because its time that I stopped lying to myself. At first I didn't know what to write, I wanted to thank you all for the time we had together but in my time away I was shown the light of that mistake and in turn have decided to dedicate another song to all of you. With that said I'm going to perform my last song."

Whispers fill the air as Hiei grabs the microphone, then in acapella he sings.

_"Are my lips unkissable, are my eyes unlookable, is my skin untouchable... am I unlovable."_

Hiei keeps his eyes closed as he sings. He can hear them talking about him, the nasty things they're whispering but he doesn't pay it any mind. They can talk about their insecurities all they want because he doesn't feel he's bad and he never will.

A little faster he sings. _"Cynical, jaded, faithless, disappointed, dissilusioned, used. If I could take back all my sweat, my tears, my sex, my joy- I would. My time, my love, my effort, passion, dedication.." _He opens his eyes with a hard glare at the crowd. _"In a case of mistaken identity I gave these things to you."_

Though looking a bit appauled, their chatter has silenced as they listen to Hiei spill his guts to them.

_"I sound angry, bitter, sad, infatuated- its the truth. Denial, anger, bargaining, depression- just a few stages of acceptance that its really over; its just too complicated, I'm stupid for believing in you."_ With that pointed word out he begins to play. His face is controlled, his voice even, no anger though his words are angry. He's gonna show these people that he hasn't broken and even if he did he isn't hiding because of it.

Slowly now he plays the chorus, singing in the same way he's playing. _"You make me feel like my father never loved me... You make me feels like that act of love is empty, am I so unlovable? Is my skin untouchable- do I remind you of a part of you that you don't like?"_

With more tempo he plays and sings._ "I had your back, I held you up, I told you 'you were good enough.' It was never reciprocated you kept affection and then yourself apart." _Casting his gaze to the back of the room where the two young girls that Kurama spoke to are seated, he sings especially for them. _"You fed your crumbs to me like I'm two pigeons in the park, sometimes I think it satisfied you seeing me begging like a dog!" _That comment was meant for Shin who is watching this from somewhere in the room, Hiei can only assume, like he had when he'd first discovered them. _"I was unarmoured, you were king. I gave my everything." _To Youko, who isn't here. And Kurama as well. _"Because sometimes you showed me just a hint of you within. For just a moment I romanticised the notion, I can take away the torment, I can love you like they never did."_

Snapping his fingers as the signal Trini, who agreed to help him, pulls the curtain aside for him to reveal Hiei's band Noizu. All of them joining Hiei's chorus with their music combined with his own. Kuronue with a head-set helps him with vocals as well as base guitar.

_"You make me feel like like my father never loved me."_

_"Never loved me."_ Joins Kuronue at the end of each line.

_"You make me feel like the act of love is empty."_

_"It felt so empty."_

_"Am I so unlovable, is my skin untouchable do I, remind you of a part of you that you don't like?" _Red eyes closed, he sings rather sincerely of how it felt to have all of Japan hate him so quickly. _"You make me feel like my mother she abandoned me."_

_"You abandoned me!"_ Kuronue asserts to the crowd for Hiei.

_"You make me feel like the act of love is empty."_ Eyes open he sings a heaviness in his voice remembering Yukina for a moment. _"Am I so unlovable? Is my heart unbreakable? Do I, remind you of a part of you that despise?"_

Joined with Kuronue they sing together. _"Are my lips unkissable? ...Are my eyes unlookable? Is my sex undoable? Am I unlovable? Are my words unlistenable? Are my hands untouchable? Am I undesireable?"_

Alone Hiei sings with sincerity to his abandoning fans. _"Am I unlovable?" _Holding his finger out to the others while only Kurama plays he sings quietly. _"You make me feel like my father never loved me, you make me feel like the act of love is empty..."_

The others play again.

_"Am I so unlovable? Is my skin untouchable? Do I, remind you of a part of you that you don't like." _Kuronue joins him again in the chorus. _"You make me feel like my mother she abandoned me."_

_"You abandoned me."_

_"You make me feel like the act of love is empty."_ Getting up from the stool he taps his foot as he plays, eyes cast downward. _"Am I so unlovable? Is my heart unbreakable? Do I, remind you of the part of you that despise?"_

The band plays for a bar then another, and softly Hiei says. _"Am I so unlovable?" _Hands from his guitar, he just walks from the stage ignoring the gasp from Kuronue who was only heard because of his microphone.

They wondered where Hiei was going? Why he was just leaving? All of them stop playing at once leaving the stage as well to follow after him but are unable due to the mob of people crowding them with who knows what they were saying. There are too many voices, too much confusion to really hear one thing from the next. But off to the side Sawada sets a cigar down on an ash tray, eyes slitted with malice and a bit of stunned pride as he says to no one. "The little prick still has it."

In the restroom. Hiei is drying his face after giving it a good washing. He needed this, he really did. Infact he hadn't realized just how much until he started to cry. But his tears have passed and now he just feels empty. His work, his passion, his everything... gone. He doesn't have Youko anymore. What's left? His jeans begin to vibrate from the ringing phone. Assuming its one of his friends he thinks about turning it off, but then he figured it could be his mother so he pulls it out.

Big brother? He cocks a brow. Than, eyes wide he quickly answers the phone knowing that only his number would show up 'big brother' on his sisters phone. Its Youko. He's changed his mind about him and he wants him back. This is great! "Hello?! Youko, is that you?" He asked hurriedly.

A strange voice comes over the phone and asks. "Yukina Yeoh?"

Furrowed brows, Hiei shakes his head. "No, this is Hiei. Her brother, who is this?"

"Doctor Heihachi at the Tokyo clinic. There's been an accident and we need for you to identify the body. We found no I.D. on the person but your number was in his cell phone. Can you please come to the local hospital, Mr. Yeoh?"

Hiei shot out of the bathroom like someone had started a fire and threatended to trap him in there. The blood is pounding in his ears as he makes for the first exit he can locate. Youko was on his way here, and he's been in an accident. Its all his fault and if Youko dies, he'd never be able to live with himself. Breaths hard, he looks around the dark area for the nearest bus station, it wasn't until he took off to the left that he heard a familiar car horn at his right. Stopped dead, Hiei turns around and sees a light come on in an ugly dark car but through the light he sees Youko sitting behind the wheel waving at him. Then he points to the phone buzzing in Hiei's hand.

Answering, he says slowly. "Hello?" Hiei starts walking towards the car.

"For God sakes Hiei, I didn't even use the name of a hospital and you're ready to consider me dead? You've got a lot of work to do if you're gonna be a traveller with me." Says Youko's cool voice over the phone. "Rule three, never be scammed by another drifters shit." He laughs.

Unable to hold back his smile, the former vocalist says. "I'll remember that." He hangs up the phone when he's just a reach away from the car.

"I'm sorry about all the shit I made you feel. And if you wanna stay with-..." The pasanger door was opened before he could finish his sentence. "I'll take that as a ye-..."

His words were cut off a second time from Hiei tossing his arms around the male, kissing him deeply until they needed air.

"I missed you too." Youko panted. "All the while I sat at the beach house thinking about what an ass I was to you. I'm sorry."

"Its fine just... don't do it again." He socks the silver haired male on the shoulder.

"I won't." He starts the car.

"I'm sorry too by the way." Says Hiei. "I shouldn't have lied to you."

"It was none of my business, I should have come to that conclusion sooner. Then I wouldn't have been stuck wondering what you were saying to me in Chinese on the beach."

"Hm?" Hiei asks. Then it comes back to him, but slyly he smiles and says. "I said 'this poor bastard doesn't have a clue what he's doing.'" He laughs at the face Youko makes.

"You know, there's still the option of killing you, I'll just deal with the sadness afterwards."

"Ha ha." Hiei settles in watching the bar fading into the distance. Watching his old life end and his new life begin.

THE END.


End file.
